A una puerta de distancia del amor
by Misa Abadeer
Summary: Elsa comienza su primer año universitario conociendo a Anna, su nueva vecina. Una conexión instantánea se crea en el corazón de Elsa al verla. ¿Ocurrirá lo mismo con Anna? Tendréis que leerlo vosotros mismos para saberlo. (Rated M para futuro lemon. No-Incest: La historia ocurre en un AU en el que no son hermanas.)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, recordando que hoy comenzaba el nuevo curso, que hoy comenzaba aquella rutina que tanto aborrecía.  
Me levanté de mala gana y me dirigí a la ducha para despertarme del todo. Por suerte las duchas por la mañana consiguen llevarse siempre mi mal humor.

Siempre me levanto con mucho tiempo por mi dilema de cada mañana, qué ponerme.

Abrí el armario y después de mirar toda mi ropa más o menos durante un cuarto de hora, opté por unos shorts negros y una sudadera azul celeste que prácticamente me servía de vestido.

Estuve debatiendo un buen rato si maquillarme o no, no suelo hacerlo habitualmente, pero el primer día de curso me gusta ir algo decente, así que me puse un poco de sombra negra y lo repasé con el delineador para acentuar aún más el negro de la sombra, así mis ojos azules conseguían ser mucho más profundos de lo que ya son normalmente.

Mi mejor amiga Rapunzel, que también es mi prima, suele bromear con que mis ojos son de un azul tan profundo que podría congelar a la gente tan solo mirándoles.

Finalmente me hice una trenza de lado y la dejé reposando en mi hombro izquierdo.

Cuando miré el reloj aún me quedaban veinte minutos para desayunar con calma, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Por alguna extraña razón estaba muy nerviosa, así que solo bebí un zumo, no quería arriesgarme a que si comía algo más pesado me sentase mal por culpa de los nervios.

Terminé de desayunar, acabé de calzarme y coger la mochila. Al ser el primer día solo llevaba una libreta y el estuche, así que mi espalda lo agradeció bastante.  
Cogí el móvil y las llaves de casa y antes de salir me miré por última vez en el espejo de la entrada. Realmente había hecho una buena elección con la ropa y el maquillaje.

Salí de casa y mis ojos chocaron con los de la pelirroja que tenía delante de mí. Por un instante sentí que el mundo se había detenido bajo nuestros pies. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? No debe de hacer mucho que vive aquí, porque entonces recordaría perfectamente a la chica más hermosa que mis ojos habían contemplado alguna vez. Pero no era así, era la primera vez que cruzaba la mirada con esta chica, y no iba a quedarme con la duda.

''Hola ¿Eres nueva en el edificio?''

Con la más amplias de las sonrisas esperé a su respuesta. Ella se quedó embobada durante unos instantes antes de ponerse a hablar.

''¡AH! Sí, soy nueva, llegué hace un par de días, me llamo Anna, y ¡vaya! No sabía que tenía una vecina tan guapa...espera ¿qué? ¡No! No quería decir eso, o sea, sí que eres guapa, no es que lo piense, bueno sí y...mejor me callo.''

Apartó su mirada un poco avergonzada junto con la sonrisa más bonita que he visto en toda mi vida.

Y yo no pude evitar reír. Además de hermosa es adorable.

''Encantada Anna, yo soy Elsa, y espero que nos veamos muy seguido.''

Le guiñé un ojo y bajé al portal donde Rapunzel ya me estaba esperando afuera con su coche. Entré y le di un abrazo.

Durante todo el camino no pude evitar pensar en la dulce sonrisa de Anna.  
Odio las rutinas, que todos los días sean horriblemente repetitivos, pero si todos los días comienzan con su sonrisa, entonces podría soportar que todos los días sean iguales.

En clase la cosa no cambió, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Por suerte hoy no era un día muy importante. Al ser el primer día fueron horas y horas de profesores presentando sus asignaturas.

Este año he entrado a la universidad para estudiar historia del arte junto con mi prima.  
Me pregunto si Anna estudiará en esta universidad también, aunque parecía que tenía unos años menos que yo, puede que cuando la he visto salir de casa estuviera yendo hacia el instituto, y aunque fuera más pequeña sería normal, yo tengo veinte años y la mayoría de los que empiezan primero tienen dieciocho.

''Eh rubia, nos vamos ya, como no espabiles me voy sin ti.''

Sí, mi prima es así de simpática a veces, pero tenía razón, habían pasado cinco horas sin darme cuenta casi. Salimos del edificio y fuimos hacia su coche.

Durante todo el camino miraba por la ventanilla como si el paisaje fuera lo más interesante que existía, cuando simplemente mi cabeza me estaba llevando a un mundo lleno de cosas maravillosas llamado Anna.

Antes de salir del coche me dio un abrazo y me dijo:

''No sé que te ha pasado hoy, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esta manera.''

¿Tanto se me notaba? Pensaba que simplemente estaba un poco en las nubes, pero no que me hubiera dejado cara de tonta.

Subí las escaleras y me quedé durante un momento mirando su puerta, con la esperanza de volver a verla. Pero tampoco tenía alguna excusa para hablar con ella ahora, así que desistí por el momento y entré a mi casa.  
Fui a mi habitación y me cambié para estar más cómoda, me puse unos shorts de chándal y una camiseta negra bastante ancha que dejaba mi hombro izquierdo al descubierto.

A media tarde mientras estaba tirada en el sofá leyendo alguien tocó al timbre, automáticamente pensé que sería Rapunzel, ya que cuando se aburre viene a pasar la tarde a mi casa.

Creo que mi cara reflejó perfectamente mi sorpresa al ver que quien había tocado al timbre, era Anna.

''Hola Elsa...¡Dios! Estás increíble, o sea, me encanta esa camiseta, digo como se ve en ti y...bueno, había ido a comprar algo para merendar y creo que me he pasado, y...me preguntaba si te apetecería algo de lo que compré.''

Madre mía, mi corazón estaba desbocado ante tanta dulzura, es tan hermosa, me encanta como le quedan las trenzas que tiene hechas, le dan un aspecto más aniñado que la hace aún más encantadora.

''Claro, pasa. Gracias por haber pensado en mí, realmente me muero de hambre, estaba concentrada leyendo y no me di cuenta de la hora.''

La llevé hasta el comedor y me senté en el sofá, ella se sentó a mi lado y puso encima del sofá todo el contenido de la bolsa.

''No es nada...no es como si hubiera pensado durante todo el día una excusa para verte o algo así.''

Desvió su mirada y supe que realmente ha tenido las mismas ganas de verme que yo a ella.

De toda la pila de comida acabé cogiendo un paquete de galletas y un zumo de naranja.

''Y dime Anna ¿Has venido a vivir aquí para estudiar?''

''Así es, donde vivía no había ninguna universidad que impartiera bellas artes, y este era el único lugar que encontré cerca de mi ciudad que sí tenía bellas artes en una universidad. Vine a visitar la ciudad en verano y no pude evitarlo, me transmitía algo, como que era la ciudad perfecta para mí. ¿Y qué hay de ti?''

Lo que supuse, es más pequeña que yo, aunque no tanto como creía.

''Este año he entrado a estudiar historia del arte, y supongo que en la misma universidad que tú, porque solo hay esa en toda la ciudad.''

Dejé el cartón del zumo que ya estaba vacío encima de la mesa y me quedé pensando por un momento si proponerle o no que se venga a clase con 'Zel y conmigo, pero soy extremadamente tímida para estas cosas. Aún así hice un gran esfuerzo y le pregunté.

''Anna ¿Por qué no te vienes a clase en coche con Rapunzel y conmigo? Así te ahorras el transporte y que tengas que caminar, si quieres claro.''

''Oh, eso sería perfecto ¡Gracias!''

Anna se abalanzó hacia mí para darme un abrazo, no esperaba que fuera tan efusiva...espero que no note mis latidos desbocados, o lo roja que me estoy poniendo. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa al estar tan cerca de ella, dios, huele tan bien.  
Será mejor que me aparte o notará mis nervios y que no quiero separarme de ella, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue la excusa más tonta posible.

''Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena.''

Me levanté y recogí los restos de nuestra merienda.

''¡Pero si ya son las ocho! Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo. Siento si te he molestado, no sé si tenías que hacer algo y he acaparado tu tiempo.''

Hizo un puchero tan adorable que pude sentir como se me derretía el corazón, y no pude evitar sonreír como una boba.

''No, está bien, no te preocupes solo estaba leyendo y no tenía nada que hacer...puedes venir siempre que quieras.''

''Que sepas que te tomo la palabra.''

Anna se levantó estirándose, a la vez que se le levantaba un poco la camiseta, dejando un poco de su piel expuesta. Dios, realmente tiene una piel perfecta.

Pensaba que iba a irse ya, pero se fue corriendo a la terraza. Por un momento pensé que solo estaba buscando una excusa para quedarse conmigo un rato más, pero ¿qué más da? Yo haría exactamente lo mismo. La seguí y creo que nunca la había visto tan de cerca, eso me ponía un poco nerviosa. Ella se perdió en las vistas que mi terraza ofrecía, mientras que yo me perdía en ella una vez más.

Sin quererlo me encontraba adorando las pequeñas pecas que adornaban toda su cara, es más y más hermosa cuanto más la miro.

''Que bonito y que envidia de vistas, tú puedes ver toda la ciudad desde aquí, yo solo puedo ver una maravillosa autopista...creo que voy a empezar a vivir en tu terraza.''

''Es mucho mejor por la mañana, cuando hace buen tiempo me encanta estirarme aquí para tomar el sol.''

''Espera ¿Tú tomas el sol? Si cuando te vi pensaba que eras una vampira de lo pálida que estás ¡Si hasta puedes camuflarte en la nieve!''

''Y el premio para la chica más exagerada es para...¡Anna!''

''No soy exagerada, de verdad estás así de pálida tss.''

Anna se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación. ¿Podía ser más adorable? Dios mío como siga siendo tan bonita se me va a salir el corazón del pecho.

''Bueno, puede que esté un poco pálida.''

''Un poco muchísimo.''

''Vaaale, lo que tú digas.''

Al final nos acabó dando un ataque de risa ¡Si es que es imposible no reírse con esta chica!

''Bueno, mejor me voy ya para casa que es muy tarde.''

Acompañé a Anna hasta la puerta y me quedé apoyada en el marco mientras me despedía de ella.

''Gracias por haber venido, realmente ha sido la mejor tarde que he pasado en mucho tiempo.''

''Lo mismo digo, que sepas que voy a pasar muchas tardes por tu casa, me lo he pasado muy bien contigo.''

Y me abrazó de repente. Dios, nunca me espero estas cosas, parezco tonta. Se separó de mí y me dijo:

''Hasta mañana, Elsa. ¡Cuando nos tengamos que ir toca el timbre de mi casa!''

Entró en su casa y antes de cerrar la puerta me regaló la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

Estoy deseando que pase la noche rápido para volver a verla.

 **¡Gracias por leer el primer capítulo de ésta historia!**

 **Es el primer fic sobre Elsanna que estoy escribiendo así que espero poder escribir muchísimos más.**  
 **Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo de éste fic y me encantaría saber vuestra opinión.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.****

 ** **Capítulo 2.****

El despertador sonó, y creo que nunca en toda mi vida me había despertado con tanta energía.  
Y lo más extraño de todo, es que me había despertado de buen humor.

Me dirigí a la ducha y al salir estaba incluso de más buen humor que antes.

Mi horror llegó al abrir el armario...¿Qué me pongo hoy? Sí, ya sé que eso me pasa todos los días, pero no quiero que Anna me vea hecha un desastre...tampoco pretendo impresionarla o algo así, pero tampoco quiero horrorizarla.

Al final elegí un jersey negro y unos pantalones tejanos bastante ajustados y rasgados.  
Estuve indecisa hasta para qué zapatos elegir, opté por unos botines negros con un poco de plataforma.

Me cepillé el pelo a conciencia para ver si podía dominarlo, pero con mi flequillo fue inútil, así que me hice mi trenza habitual, y eché mi flequillo rebelde hacia atrás.

Miré el reloj convencida de que tenía bastante tiempo para desayunar con calma, pero casi me da un ataque al ver que solo me quedaban cinco minutos.  
Comí un par de tostadas a toda prisa y me bebí un zumo.

Cuando ya estuve preparada, salí de casa y fui a tocar el timbre de la casa de Anna. Fue el minuto más largo de toda mi vida hasta que no abrió, nada más verme, junto con su hermosa y característica sonrisa me dio los buenos días.

No pude evitar sonreír como una boba, su sonrisa es contagiosa.

''Buenos días Anna, ¿Estás lista para irnos?''

''Dios Elsa, si ayer creía que estabas increíble hoy estás resplandeciente...espera ¿Qué acabo de decir? Digo...¡Sí! Dame un segundo que vaya a por la mochila y ya estoy.''

¡BAM! Y así es como en menos de un minuto ha conseguido que se me derrita el corazón ¿He dicho ya que esta chica me parece preciosa? No, creo que nunca me cansaría de repetirlo.

''Elsa, ¿Me oyes? Llevo un buen rato diciéndote que ya estoy lista.''

Definitivamente, va a creer que soy idiota o algo si mi mente sigue yéndose a otra parte con tanta facilidad al pensar en ella.

Anna salió de su casa sonriendo ¿Es que ésta chica no deja de sonreír nunca? yo solo podía sonrojarme y sentirme tonta por haberme quedado embobada pensando en ella.

Bajamos al portal y afuera ya estaba Rapunzel esperando en su coche. Nos metimos adentro y le di un abrazo a mi prima.

''Buenos días 'Zel, hoy tenemos una nueva acompañante en el coche, ella es Anna, es la chica que ha venido a vivir al piso de delante.''

''Buenos días, gracias por llevarme hasta la uni, y encantada de conocerte.''

Madre mía, hasta poniéndose tímida sigue estando preciosa.

''No es nada, encantada de conocerte, Anna.''

Me pasé casi todo el viaje mirando por el retrovisor a Anna, hasta que mi prima comenzó mirarme de reojo con una risita...creo que tendría que dejar de ser tan obvia.  
Llegamos al aparcamiento de la universidad y bajamos del coche.

Antes de que Anna se marchase en dirección a la facultad de bellas artes recordé que tenía una cosa que preguntarle.

''¡Anna, espera! Dame tu número de teléfono para quedar después al acabar las clases.''

''¡Oh, claro!''

Le extendí mi móvil para que apuntase su número y una vez que me lo devolvió le mandé un mensaje para que ella tuviera el mío.

''Listo, te he dejado un mensaje en el whatsapp para que tengas el mío.''

''Perfecto, nos vemos luego Elsa.''

He de admitir que ahora mismo me importa muy poco ir a clase, preferiría quedarme más tiempo con Anna para conocerla mejor.  
Y...me parece que Rapunzel se ha dado cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

''Así que el motivo de esa sonrisa ha sido ella ¿verdad?''

''¿Es que no puedo estar feliz por haber hecho una nueva amiga?''

''Claro que sí, pero llegará un día en que diré ¡Te lo dije!''

Pusimos rumbo a clase y no dejé de pensar en lo que decía 'Zel ¿Acaso tanto se notaba que mi repentino buen humor era por Anna? Bueno, contando que soy un poco borde y normalmente suelo tener una expresión bastante seria...es posible que sea un poco evidente.

Fueron pasando las horas hasta que antes del descanso sentí como el móvil vibraba. Me extrañó ya que la única que me manda mensajes es 'Zel.  
Disimuladamente saqué el móvil del bolsillo y miré de quien era el mensaje. Era de Anna.

Vale Elsa, no pongas esa sonrisa de tonta emocionada,contrólate.

''Hey, quedamos para desayunar en los árboles de detrás de la facultad de bellas artes? :D''

Bien, si creía que podía disimular mi sonrisa tonta era una falsa alarma, no puedo evitarlo.  
Y tengo que contestarle ya porque en cinco minutos salimos.

''Claro, ahí estaré.''

-Muy bien Elsa, más borde no podías sonar.-

Antes de recoger mis libros le comento a 'Zel que no iré con ella a desayunar.

''Oye, Anna me ha dicho que vaya con ella a desayunar ¿Te importa que vaya?''

Y antes de decirme nada veo como se asoma su sonrisa burlona.

''Claro que no, yo iré con Mérida, después nos vemos.''

Salgo de clase en dirección a la facultad de bellas artes, aunque ya estuve aquí de visita antes de comenzar el curso éste lugar es enorme y es muy fácil perderse. Suerte que el edificio al que tengo que ir está al lado de la facultad de ciencias sociales.

Al llegar al lugar acordado veo a Anna recostada en un árbol.  
Y no sé ni por qué yo comienzo a ponerme nerviosa.

''Hola, espero no haberte hecho esperar.''

Anna comenzó a reír y a mí se me quedó cara de tonta al no entender por qué se estaba riendo.

''¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?''

''Elsa, no tienes que disculparte, ni que esto fuera una cita.''

¿Cita? Vale, creo que pensar en una cita con Anna no ayudará a que deje de tener cara de tonta ahora mismo.

Nos sentamos bajo el árbol en que ella me estaba esperando y nos pusimos a desayunar, aunque acabé más concentrada en las manchas de pintura que tenía Anna por toda la cara, estaba tan embobada al verla que ni siquiera me di cuenta de un detalle tan evidente.

''¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara que estás llena de pintura?''

''Nuestra primera clase fue bastante creativa y me emocioné un poco al pintar y...digamos que yo acabé con más pintura que el lienzo...'' No pude evitar reír al escuchar eso, y creo que le molestó un poco. ''¿¡De qué te ríes?! Seguro que tú habrías acabado peor.''

Hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos indignada dándome la espalda. ¡Si es que no puede ser más adorable!

''Oh vamos, tienes toda la razón, seguro que yo habría acabado peor con lo torpe que soy.''

''No no, ahora ya es tarde, el daño ya está hecho.''

Y entonces se me ocurrió una brillante idea.

''Y si esta tarde te preparo una sorpresa para merendar ¿Me perdonas?''

Se giró un poco para mirarme y dijo:

''Bueno, depende de lo que me prepares ya pensaré si te perdono o no.''

Seguimos desayunando y charlando hasta que sonó el timbre, no me apetecía ir para clase, ya no vería a Anna hasta al acabar las clases, y aunque la historia del arte me apasiona ahora mismo estaba convencida de que estar con ella era mucho más interesante.

''Bueno, ya hasta de aquí tres horas no nos vemos ¿Te aviso cuando salga de clase, vale?''

''Claro, nos vemos luego Anna.''

Y ambas comenzamos a caminar en direcciones opuestas.  
Mientras iba de camino a clase pensaba en que ahora tendría que aguantar a 'Zel molestándome durante tres horas...o quizá me equivocaba y por una vez se cambiarían las tornas.

En la entrada de la facultad de ciencias sociales estaban despidiéndose 'Zel y nuestra amiga Mérida.

Estaban abrazadas y Mérida agarraba a mi prima de la cintura, finalmente 'Zel besó la mejilla de Mérida y entró al edificio. No era muy difícil ver que ahí estaba pasando algo que 'Zel no me había explicado. Y no iba a perder la oportunidad de molestarla por una vez.

Ya dentro del aula aún no había llegado el profesor así que aproveché para indagar en lo que acababa de ver.  
Me senté y miré a mi prima intentando no reírme.

''Y dime 'Zel ¿Cómo está Mérida? Hace mucho que no la veo.''

Mi prima se sonrojó. Sí, acababa de dar en el clavo.

''Bien, está muy bien. Nos hemos puesto al día y me ha estado explicando que este sábado participa en una competición de tiro al arco y quiere que la vaya a ver.''

Bien, vamos a sacar de quicio a 'Zel un rato.

''Así que...¿Es una cita?''

''¿¡Qué?! No, claro que no es una cita, pero si ni siquiera me gusta Mérida...''

''Ya, seguro...pues a ella le gustas, antes he visto como te miraba, y esa no era una mirada amistosa Rapunzel.''

''¿Tú crees?'' Dijo emocionada.

''Sí, pero ¿Qué más te da? Si no te gusta ¿No?''

''No...era simple curiosidad.''

''¿Entonces vas a ir a verla el sábado?''

Y su sonrojo fue en aumento. Creo que ahora entiendo por qué a 'Zel le gusta tanto molestarme, esto es muy divertido.

''Sí, claro que iré.''

Dijo eso desviando un poco su mirada, era evidente que se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa. Creo que es mejor dejar de molestarla un poco. De momento.

Las tres últimas horas se me hicieron realmente pesadas. Fueron tres horas seguidas de Historia del arte egipcio, y necesitaba ver a Anna ya.  
Aún no se me había ocurrido qué prepararle para sorprenderla, pero creo que hay una cosa que podría gustarle mucho.

El timbre indicó que las clases habían finalizado por fin. Recogí todas mis cosas y junto con 'Zel salimos del aula.  
Mi móvil vibró y algo en mi estómago comenzó a hacerme cosquillas al saber que seguramente el mensaje sería de Anna. Revisé las notificaciones y efectivamente, era ella.

''Elsa, id tirando para casa si queréis porque voy a tener que quedarme a recoger el estropicio que he hecho en Escultura, siento las molestias :(''

Genial, ya hasta esta tarde no voy a verla.

''¿Ocurre algo Elsa? Tu sonrisa ha viajado a otra dimensión repentinamente.''

Debería dejar de ser tan horriblemente evidente.

''Sí, bueno, no del todo. Simplemente es que Anna tiene que quedarse un rato más para recoger algo que ha hecho en clase y dice que vayamos tirando a casa si queremos.''

''¿Y tú qué quieres hacer?''

¿Que qué quiero hacer? Pues verla, eso es lo que quiero.

''Me da igual, vamos a casa si quieres.''

Mentí, pero estoy de mal humor y tampoco me apetece que mi prima me moleste ahora.  
Realmente pensaba que iba a hacerlo, pero 'Zel me sonrió tiernamente y me dijo:

''Pues creo que es mejor que la esperes. O que vayas a ayudarle a recoger, así terminará antes y no se tendrá que quedar aquí sola vete a saber cuanto tiempo.''

A veces, solo a veces, 'Zel tiene unas ideas maravillosas. Y tenía toda la razón, no era mala idea que fuese a ayudar a Anna. Así podría estar con ella aún más tiempo.

''Entonces voy a ayudarle. Ve con cuidado al volver a casa 'Zel''

''No te preocupes por mí y ve a ayudarle anda. Nos vemos mañana.''

Le di un abrazo a mi prima y fui corriendo hasta la facultad de bellas artes.

Al entrar al edificio me sentí más perdida que nunca. No se me ocurrió mandarle algún mensaje a Anna para preguntarle en que aula se encontraba. Igualmente quizá no escucharía el móvil tampoco.  
Por suerte en la entrada del edificio había un mapa de todas las aulas y la de Escultura estaba en el segundo piso.  
Subí las escaleras y me puse a buscar el aula, no fue tan difícil encontrarla.  
Dentro estaba Anna limpiando una mesa. Miré en dirección al suelo y estaba todo hecho un desastre lleno de supongo que barro o arcilla.

''¿Necesitas ayuda?''

Realmente estaba concentrada limpiando porque al escuchar mi voz se sobresaltó.

''¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que ya te habrías ido a casa con Rapunzel.''

Me acerqué hasta donde estaba ella para evaluar el estropicio que había hecho, no era para tanto, pero si tenía que hacerlo ella sola normal que tardara tanto.

''No quería que te quedases aquí sola. Y si puedo ayudarte a limpiar mejor aún, así acabaremos antes.''

Se quedó mirándome embobada y comenzó a sonrojarse hasta que desvió la mirada.

''Que tonta eres, si no era necesario...''

Realmente es adorable.

''Bueno, pero imagina que esto te lleva más tiempo del que crees y no puedes llegar a tiempo para ver la súper sorpresa que voy a prepararte para merendar. Así que déjame ayudarte. Aunque lo haré quieras o no.''

Resignada, fue hasta un pequeño armario del aula, sacó una escoba y un recogedor y me los entregó.

''Toma, solo queda por limpiar la arcilla que está esparcida por el suelo y quitar los restos que se han quedado pegados en la mesa, pero de eso ya me encargo yo.''

Dicho ésto me puse a barrer y en un cuarto de hora ya habíamos acabado de limpiar todo el estropicio y pudimos marcharnos para casa.

''Gracias por ayudarme...''

''No ha sido nada. Para que veas que trabajar en equipo es mucho mejor, la próxima vez que te pase algo así me avisas y te ayudo.''

Pensaba que me abrazaría en agradecimiento como siempre, pero lo que hizo no me lo esperaba para nada. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Estuvimos así cogidas hasta llegar a casa, y realmente no quería separarme de ella.  
Pero solo sería por un rato, a las seis vendrá para ver su sorpresa. Así que ya puedo darme prisa y prepararlo.

Cuando llegué a casa eran casi las 3 de la tarde, hice la lista de todo lo que me hacía falta para la sorpresa de Anna y fui a comprarlo.

Mientras estaba de camino a la tienda de repostería recibí una llamada de 'Zel.

''¿Qué pasa 'Zel?''

''Necesito tu ayuda pero no vale que te rías de mí.''

Intenté calmarme para que no me diera la risa.

''¿Para qué necesitas mi ayuda?''

Tardó unos segundos en contestar y me estaba preocupando, mi prima no era tan reservada así que tendría que tratarse de algo serio.

''Para que vengas el viernes a dormir a casa y el sábado me ayudes a elegir la ropa que me pondré para ir a ver a Mérida...''

¿QUÉ? ¿Solo era por eso? Me supo mal porque me partí de risa, pero es que no me esperaba que me dijera eso para nada.

''Si lo sé no te digo nada, sabía que ibas a reírte de mí.''

''No, lo siento 'Zel, es que me estaba poniendo en lo peor y no esperaba que fueras a decirme eso, claro que te ayudaré. Así que...¿Al final sí es una cita?''

''Quizá...¡NO LO SÉ! Ay, no me molestes más, que ya me ha costado bastante pedírtelo. En fin ¿Tú que estás haciendo?''

''He salido a comprar unas cosas para prepararle una sorpresa a Anna.''

'Zel comenzó a partirse de risa, sí, lo tenía bien merecido por haberme burlado de ella aunque haya sido sin querer.

''¿Así que es una cita?'' Dijo imitando mi tono de voz. ''¿Qué vas a prepararle?''

''Un bizcocho de vainilla...es lo único que sé hacer decentemente y no me apetecía mucho preparar algo que pudiera envenenarla.''

''¡Ah, que envidia! Tráeme mañana un trocito si sobra.''

''Claro que sí, en fin, cuelgo ya que solo tengo un par de horas para prepararlo todo y aún no he comprado los ingredientes.''

''Vale, vale. Mañana ya me cuentas como os ha ido.''

''¡Pero sin burlas! Que si no el sábado me voy a partir de risa en tu cara.''

''Dios mío que quejica eres, pero vale. Hasta mañana.''

Colgué la llamada y entré a la tienda. Hacía mucho que no venía, pero tampoco es que me pase la vida entera haciendo bizcochos ni otros postres.  
Cogí un cesto y fui buscando todos los ingredientes uno por uno hasta que los encontré todos.  
Mientras estaba en la caja pagando miré la hora y casi me da un ataque. Eran casi las 4 de la tarde. Salí de allí y fui a casa casi corriendo, suerte que la tienda está solo a dos calles de mi edificio.

Al llegar al portal fui directa al ascensor del edificio, no suelo usarlo normalmente porque me da bastante miedo quedarme encerrada y sola, pero hoy se trataba de una emergencia así que hice de tripas corazón y me subí sin miedo. Bueno, sí que tenía un poco de miedo pero tuve que ser valiente.

Al llegar a casa eran solo las cuatro y cuarto, iba un poco justa pero tenía tiempo de sobras para preparar el bizcocho.  
Como sé que soy un desastre cocinando y que muy seguramente acabe manchada de masa, preferí ir a cambiarme y ponerme algo de ropa que pudiera manchar.

Comencé a mezclar los ingredientes y en menos de un cuarto de hora la masa ya se estaba horneando.  
Hasta de aquí tres cuartos de hora el bizcocho no estaría listo, así que de mientras cogí un libro y me estiré en el sofá a leerlo. Para que no se me pasara la hora puse un cronómetro de esos que se usan en la cocina y que cuando suenan te dejan tan sordo.

Antes de que me diera cuenta el maldito timbre del cronómetro sonó provocándome un mini ataque.  
Fui a la cocina a ponerme unas manoplas y con cuidado saqué la bandeja del horno y la dejé sobre el mármol de la encimera. La verdad es que me había quedado bastante bien.  
Muy despacio puse sobre un plato el molde del bizcocho para que cayera con cuidado.  
Sí, realmente me había quedado muy bien, tiene muy buena pinta y eso que aún no lo había decorado.

En la tienda no se me ocurrió nada en concreto para decorarlo, y eso fue una muy mala opción porque ahora no sabía con qué decorarlo.  
Fui a la despensa y por suerte vi que me quedaban dos tabletas de chocolate. Las fundí y recubrí el bizcocho con el chocolate.

A veces llego a ser muy crítica conmigo misma, pero por una vez he de reconocer que me había quedado un bizcocho con bastante buena pinta.

Para cuando acabé de limpiar la cocina solo tenía diez minutos para arreglarme. Así que mejor no voy a arreglarme exageradamente.  
Me puse unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta negra, no sé qué tienen las camisetas anchas pero me hacen sentir mucho más cómoda.

Cuando estaba peinándome un poco el timbre sonó y me dio un vuelco al corazón.

 ** **¡Gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo!  
¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Le gustará a Anna la sorpresa que le ha preparado Elsa?  
Tendréis que esperar un poco más para saberlo.  
Espero vuestra opinión en los reviews, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!****


	3. Chapter 3

**(Antes que nada quería dedicar éste capítulo a mi chica, que ha tenido un inicio de semana agotador con las clases y quería sorprenderla subiendo el capítulo un día antes para que estuviera animada.**

 **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño, eres maravillosa~)  
**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

Anna ya estaba aquí, y yo ya estaba jodidamente nerviosa.

Fui hacia la puerta y al abrirla me quedé completamente embobada, estaba preciosa, no, más que eso, estaba realmente hermosa.

No sé qué me hizo pensar que seguiría con la misma ropa que llevaba esta mañana en clase, se había puesto un vestido de color verde esmeralda que dejaba gran parte de sus piernas al descubierto, vale, creo que he olvidado como respirar. Porque de verdad Anna acaba de dejarme sin respiración con este vestido...espera ¿Se ha arreglado para mí? Porque ahora que me fijo bien, incluso se ha maquillado un poco. Y yo voy hecha un desastre, muy bien Elsa, así seguro que vas a impresionarle mucho.

''¿Puedo pasar o la sorpresa vas a dármela en la puerta?''

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo embobada mirando a Anna? Por como se ríe me parece que bastante.

''Tonta, solo me había distraído un poco, pasa a la terraza que ahora llegará tu sorpresa.''

Anna fue hacia la terraza y yo fui a la cocina a por el bizcocho.

Fui hacia la terraza intentando no hacer ruido al ver que Anna estaba distraída mirando el paisaje, quería pillarla desprevenida. Dejé el bizcocho encima de la mesita con el máximo cuidado posible para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba aquí y con sigilo me acerqué a ella para taparle los ojos.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerase al darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella.

''¿Preparada para ver tu sorpresa?''

''S-Sí, claro.''

¿Anna estaba nerviosa? Sí, lo está. ¿Había dicho que mi corazón se estaba acelerando? Pues ahora mismo siento que podría salir sin ninguna dificultad de mi pecho.

¿Por qué se habrá puesto nerviosa? ¿Era por mí? No lo creo, quizá le asusté al taparle los ojos.

De todas maneras no podía quedarme en esa posición eternamente, así que con cuidado la dirigí hasta una silla y le ayudé a sentarse. Poco a poco separé mis manos de su rostro para que viera el bizcocho. Espero que le guste.

''¡Sorpresa! No es gran cosa, pero es lo único que se me da bien cocinar dentro de lo que cabe.''

La cara de Anna pasó a ser todo sonrisa. Supongo que eso quería decir que había hecho un buen trabajo.

''¿Lo has hecho tú? La última vez que intenté hacer un bizcocho casi incendio la cocina.''

Intenté no reírme al imaginar tal escena, es tan adorable.

''¿Entonces me perdonas por lo de esta mañana?''

''Uy no lo sé, primero tendré que probarlo ¡Quizá quieres envenenarme!''

Partí un trozo y se lo di. Anna se puso a mirarlo desde todos los ángulos antes de darle el primer mordisco. Puso una cara de felicidad que decía ''estás perdonada'' pero aún faltaba que diera su opinión.

''Elsa, si no me haces un bizcocho como éste todos los meses no pienso perdonarte nunca, pero de momento te perdono un poquito.''

Me partí de risa al escuchar eso, no pensaba que fuera a reaccionar así.

''¿Entonces me ha quedado bien?''

''¿Bien? ¡Es el bizcocho más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida!''

Bueno, al menos no la he envenenado que es lo importante.

Nos quedamos comiendo hasta que acabamos empachadas y fuimos a sentarnos al sofá para seguir charlando.

Cuando miré hacia la ventana vi que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, supongo que Anna no tardaría mucho en marcharse a su casa y no me apetecía nada separarme de ella.

Me quedé embobada mirándola mientras me explicaba cosas que había hecho hoy en clase, y de repente mi boca habló antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar lo que iba a decir.

''Estás preciosa con ese vestido.''

Anna abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a sonrojarse.

No sé si la había cagado o tenía que auto-felicitarme por decir eso sin pensar.

''Gracias...pensé que te gustaría este vestido y al final he acertado poniéndomelo.''

Vale...¿Acaba de decir que ese vestido se lo ha puesto expresamente para mí? Me parece que he vuelto a olvidarme de respirar. Y cada vez me estoy poniendo más nerviosa. Y más aún cuando mi vista va hacia sus piernas. Contrólate Elsa, o al menos inténtalo.

''Te queda muy bien, de verdad.''

Intenté desviar la mirada a cualquier otro lugar para que no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que me estaba poniendo. Y de que mi cara comenzaba a descubrir una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche Anna decidió que era mejor volver a casa, al fin y al cabo mañana es viernes y hay clase, y quizá ahora por mi culpa irá con prisas para hacer algún trabajo o algo, así que mejor no me esforzaré por retenerla un rato más.

Salimos a la puerta para despedirnos y sin darme cuenta Anna se abalanzó sobre mí para darme un abrazo. Nunca me espero cuando va a abrazarme, pero me gusta no esperármelo.

Se quedó un buen rato enganchada a mí y realmente me encantaba estar así, no quería que se separase de mí pero lamentablemente tuvo que hacerlo, no sin antes acercarse a mi oído y decirme:

''Tú no tienes que esforzarte nada para estar preciosa a todas horas y con cualquier cosa que te pongas.''

Y antes de separarse finalmente de mi cuerpo, besó mi mejilla y fue hasta su puerta para abrirla y perderse tras de ella.

Me quedé rígida durante unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Finalmente pude volver a tener el mando sobre mi cuerpo y entré a casa a toda prisa, necesitaba explicarle a Rapunzel todo lo que ha pasado esta tarde, especialmente la última parte.

Ya en mi habitación me estiré en la cama y llamé a mi prima, necesitaba contárselo ya.

''¡¿CÓMO HA IDO?! ¡DETALLES, YA!''

Bien, creo que 'Zel estaba más nerviosa que yo.

''Supongo que bien, le ha encantado mi bizcocho y casi me ha exigido que le haga uno todos los días, después nos pusimos a charlar y le dije que estaba preciosa con el vestido que se puso...- al otro lado del móvil mi prima hacía ruidos extraños que supongo serían de emoción- ...se me escapó, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, porque cuando nos estábamos despidiendo al abrazarme me dijo al oído: ''Tú no tienes que esforzarte nada para estar preciosa a todas horas y con cualquier cosa que te pongas.'' Después me besó la mejilla y se fue a su casa...¡'ZEL ME BESÓ LA MEJILLA, AÚN NO PUEDO NI RESPIRAR!''

''¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡TE HA BESADO! Bueno, solo la mejilla pero es un comienzo, madre mía Elsa, le gustas.''

¿Qué? ¿Gustarle a Anna? Me resultaba tan creíble como gustarle a una piedra, no suelo gustarle a nadie, o simplemente no presto atención a si le gusto a alguien, pero...¿Y si mi prima tenía razón? He de admitir que con Anna había tenido una conexión instantánea que no había tenido nunca con nadie más. La pregunta era ¿Esa conexión estaba unida por los dos sentidos o solo por mi parte? Supongo que lo acabaría averiguando en algún momento.

''Bueno, quizá tengas razón o quizá no, eso ya se verá.''

''Elsa, nunca me equivoco cuando siento que dos personas van a acabar juntas.''

Bien, me estaba comenzando a poner más nerviosa, yo también sé jugar a esto, veamos como reacciona Rapunzel.

''¿Y eso es lo que sentiste contigo misma y Mérida?''

Silencio y más silencio era lo único que se escuchaba al otro lado del móvil. Toma esa 'Zel, ahora ya no soy la única nerviosa. Al final mi prima optó por contestar algo

''Quizá sí...pero no sé que es lo que siente ella, así que de momento no quiero arriesgarme a hacer alguna tontería.''

''Pues yo creo que es mutuo 'Zel, deberías intentar hacer algo el sábado.''

''¿Cómo qué?''

''No lo sé, puede que besarle por ejemplo.''

''¡¿TÚ ESTÁS LOCA?!''

''Era un ejemplo, gracias por dejarme medio sorda. Y quizá no es tan descabellado como crees. Si ves que las cosas van bien después de la competición y es el momento adecuado, inténtalo.''

'Zel se quedó pensando un buen tiempo hasta que terminó su debate interno.

''Quizá tengas razón, pero bueno, esperemos que los astros se alineen y me den suerte porque si no, no me atreveré a hacer nada.''

''Bueno, mañana nos encargamos de escoger el atuendo perfecto para el sábado y ya verás que la dejarás impresionada, lo demás pasará cuando tenga que pasar.''

De verdad quería que ''la cita'' le fuese bien a mi prima, el sábado me esforzaré en dejarla más que perfecta.

''Tienes razón, en fin mejor no darle más vueltas e irnos a dormir, hasta mañana Elsa.''

''Buenas noches 'Zel.''

Después de colgar la llamada me puse en el ordenador a buscar tutoriales de maquillajes y peinados para dejar a 'Zel impresionante.

El maquillaje no era mucho lo mío, pero se me daba bien hacer recogidos en el pelo.

Cuando ya tenía recopiladas unas cuantas ideas me puse a mirar mi Facebook un rato hasta que algo llamó mi atención.

Tenía una solicitud de amistad que había llegado escasos minutos antes de encender el ordenador. Era de Anna.

Con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho a modo de Alien, acepté su solicitud.

Me sentía muy tonta al ponerme tan nerviosa por algo así, pero ya había asumido que Anna causaba eso en mí sin que pueda remediarlo.

Finalmente, había asumido que Anna me ha atrapado completamente en sus redes.

Había asumido que realmente me gusta, como nunca nadie antes me había gustado.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado la cita que han tenido Elsa y Anna? ¿Anna estará sintiendo lo mismo que Elsa?  
Tendréis que esperar a la semana que viene para saberlo.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero vuestra opinión sobre éste capítulo!**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Me sobresalté al escuchar el despertador, sentía como si solo hubiera dormido apenas cinco minutos.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche dando vueltas en la cama pensando en Anna, lo sé, realmente pienso en ella la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no era pensar en ella simplemente, era pensar en lo que ella me hace sentir.

Desde anoche tenía claro que quería acercarme más a ella, pero no sabía cómo, ni si mi extrema timidez me lo iba a permitir. Tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo, y si 'Zel tiene razón y esa conexión instantánea fue en los dos sentidos, merecerá la pena intentarlo.

Me levanté de la cama perezosamente y miré en dirección al armario. Hoy no me apetecía arreglarme para nada.

Fui hacia el baño esperando a que una buena ducha pudiese llevarse bien lejos mi mal humor. Pero ni así surtió efecto, hoy todos tendrían que aguantar a una Elsa de muy mal humor por haber dormido mal. Y espero que Anna no lo note demasiado.

Abrí el armario y saqué una sudadera negra y unos leggings azul marino.

Suerte que la sudadera es enorme y me llega hasta medio muslo, así puedo usarla directamente de vestido. Aunque igualmente siempre me aseguro de que los leggings no se transparenten por si acaso.

Me puse mis botas negras de plataforma y fui a la cocina a desayunar. Realmente no tenía mucha hambre así que solo tomé un poco de zumo.

Al ir a lavarme los dientes miré mi reflejo en el espejo y me di cuenta de las ojeras que tenía. Lo malo de ser tan pálida es que por muy pocas ojeras que tenga puedes verlas a kilómetros.

Quería disimularlas un poco con maquillaje pero me daba una pereza horrible, así que las dejé tal cual estaban bajo mis ojos, desenredé mi pelo, lo trencé y fui a preparar la mochila.

Suelo hacerlo antes de ir a dormir, pero estaba tan nerviosa por culpa de Anna que ni me acordé.

Cuando estaba terminando de meterlo todo el timbré sonó y miré la hora. Ya hacía diez minutos que tendría que haber ido a por Anna.

''Mierda.''

Fui hasta la puerta con el corazón revolucionado a mil por hora y abrí la puerta, y ahí estaba parada la chica que me había robado el sueño. Tan hermosa como siempre.

''Pensaba que me habías dejado plantada. Pero cuando he bajado he visto que Rapunzel aún estaba afuera y me extrañó que aún no hubieras salido y comencé a preocuparme por que te hubiera pasado algo. Y...por las ojeras que tienes me parece que has pasado una mala noche ¿Verdad?''

Anna, deja de ser tan dulce porque mi corazón ya tiene que aguantar suficiente tan solo con verte.

Me supo mal hacer que se preocupase por mí, y que pensara que la había dejado plantada.

''Mala no, he pasado una noche de mierda. Y lo siento, he ido toda la mañana con la calma y ni he mirado la hora en ningún momento. Ya estaba acabando de preparar la mochila, en un segundo estoy.''

''No te preocupes. Pero date prisa porque Rapunzel estaba cabreada porque ni le has avisado de que ibas a llegar tarde.''

¿Mi prima es tonta o qué? No sé como voy a avisarle si ni sabía que iba tarde.

Cogí la mochila, me aseguré de que no me dejaba nada y salí junto a Anna hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar al coche de 'Zel la bronca no tardó en llegar.

''¡ELSA, EXISTEN LOS MÓVILES PARA ALGO, NO CUESTA NADA MANDARME UN MENSAJE PARA NO ESPERAR AQUÍ UN CUARTO DE HORA COMO UNA TONTA!''

Sí, estaba muy cabreada. Y cuando mi prima está cabreada tiende a exagerar las cosas de una manera increíble, así que mejor hoy no le molestaré demasiado.

''Lo siento 'Zel, he dormido fatal y ni he ido mirando la hora cuando me estaba preparando para salir. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar.''

Realmente lo decía en serio. Odio llegar tarde o hacer esperar a alguien con quien he quedado.

Estrujé a mi prima en un abrazo y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla para disculparme.

''Vale vale, quedas perdonada.''

Cuando fui a ponerme el cinturón miré por el retrovisor y vi que Anna estaba de brazos cruzados y miraba por la ventanilla como si estuviera ¿Enfadada? ¿Acaso se ha enfadado conmigo por hacerla esperar? Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar que estaba enfadada conmigo. Espero que solo sean imaginaciones mías porque si no vaya manera de comenzar a acercarme a alguien.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad parecía que Anna estaba de mejor humor, pero se despidió de nosotras con una sonrisa diferente a las suyas. Algo estaba pasando. Y sabía que era por mi culpa.

Y por supuesto mi prima se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

''¿Os ha pasado algo?''

''No, que yo sepa. Cuando ha venido a buscarme a casa parecía estar bien, pero desde que nos hemos subido al coche que me he dado cuenta de que estaba así.''

''Que raro, a ver si averiguas que le pasa.''

No podía dejar de darle vueltas. ¿Había hecho algo para enfadarla? Quizá sea por culpa de mi mal humor, pero tampoco es que le haya dicho nada borde.

Era horrible notar esa sensación de saber que has hecho algo mal pero no saber el qué.

Me pasé así las tres primeras horas, sin poder concentrarme en nada más.

Cuando ya era casi la hora del descanso miré mi móvil con la esperanza de que Anna me hubiera mandado un mensaje. Pero no. Ningún mensaje.

Pensaba que no querría desayunar conmigo, pero al salir del edificio la encontré en la puerta, supongo que esperándome.

No pude evitar sonreír al pensar que todo habían sido imaginaciones mías.

''Hey, pensaba que hoy ya no te vería hasta la última hora.''

Su única contestación fue una sonrisa de medio lado. No muy creíble a decir verdad.

Bien, me había equivocado totalmente. Y seguía sin saber qué narices había hecho.

Fuimos en silencio hasta el árbol donde estuvimos ayer.

No soportaba estar en esa situación, comenzaba a ser muy molesto, y no iba quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada para remediarlo.

''¿Cómo te ha ido en clase?''

''Bien, no hicimos gran cosa, pintar y tal.''

Genial. Ahora podrías decirme qué te he hecho para que de un día para otro tu actitud hacia mí haya cambiado tan drásticamente, gracias.

Y yo que creía que le estaba hablando borde a todo el mundo hoy, Anna acaba de superarme en tan solo ocho palabras.

Recordé que ayer me comentó que estaba comenzando una serie de cuadros para una exposición, veamos si así puedo sacarle aunque sea una sonrisa sincera.

''Me gustaría que me fueras enseñando los cuadros de la exposición, seguro que son fantásticos.''

''Ya. No son gran cosa.''

Estaba comenzando a ponerme muy nerviosa. No sabía qué hacer para que la situación fuera a mejor, básicamente porque no entendía qué podría haber hecho para molestarla.

''Estoy segura de que son mejor de lo que crees. Y ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo este fin de semana?''

''No. ¿Y tú?''

Quizá con suerte pueda prepararle algo el sábado para arreglar lo que sea que haya hecho.

''Esta noche voy a dormir a casa de 'Zel, pero el resto de días los tengo libres.''

Anna hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada.

''Ya, tendría que haberlo imaginado.''

¿Qué? ¿Imaginar el qué? Definitivamente no entendía lo que pasaba, hoy todo era una metedura de pata tras otra.

El timbre nos advirtió del final del descanso y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Anna se levantó y se fue en dirección a su facultad.

No podía ir corriendo a buscarla ahora mismo, pero ganas no me faltaban.

Si había hecho algo al menos me gustaría saber el qué para poder remediarlo.

Aunque me parece que hasta de aquí a tres horas no voy a poder hacer nada más que ser paciente.

Fui hacia clase sin ningunas ganas y al entrar al aula me dejé caer en la silla. Cualquiera a diez kilómetros a la redonda podría haber sentido mi mal humor, aunque mi prima podría haberlo sentido estando más lejos aún.

''¿Qué ha pasado ahora?''

'Zel me miraba con preocupación, esperando una respuesta que ni yo sabía.

Me crucé de brazos, estando realmente enfadada y desvié la mirada. Tampoco quería pagarlo con ella.

''Realmente, no lo sé. Me he encontrado a Anna antes al salir de clase y no me ha dirigido la palabra hasta que nos hemos puesto a desayunar. Aunque tampoco es que me haya dicho gran cosa, he intentado sacar una conversación hasta de debajo de las piedras pero no había manera. Y después cuando le he preguntado que qué iba a hacer este fin de semana, ella también me ha preguntado a mí, y al decirle que iba a dormir a tu casa esta noche se ha cabreado y me ha dicho ''Ya, tendría que haberlo imaginado.'' Y después se ha marchado sin que pudiera decirle nada más. ¿Tú sabes qué he hecho mal? Porque yo no lo entiendo.''

Al no recibir respuesta miré a 'Zel y la encontré sorprendida con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

''¡Está celosa! ¡Se piensa que estamos juntas!''

''¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo vamos a estar juntas si somos primas?!''

''Ya, ¿y eso se lo has dicho en algún momento?''

Me puse a hacer memoria, y no. En ningún momento creo haberle presentado a 'Zel como mi prima.

''No, no se lo he dicho.''

''Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Anna ha pensado que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad contigo y por eso se ha puesto así. Y si no me crees piensa desde qué momento la has notado diferente al resto de días.''

Intenté recordarlo. Y sabía el momento exacto.

''Cuando me he puesto cariñosa contigo en el coche, al mirar por el retrovisor ya parecía enfadada. Joder, soy imbécil.''

''Entonces ya sabes qué tienes que hacer. En cuanto se acaben las clases ve corriendo a su facultad a hablar con ella.''

''Sí...espero que al menos me escuche.''

Abracé a mi prima en agradecimiento y en las siguientes horas intenté no pensar demasiado en Anna, tenía un nudo en el estómago al no saber qué pasaría.

Cuando la última clase terminó, salí lo más rápido que pude del aula y fui a la facultad de bellas artes, por suerte aún no había salido nadie.

Al cabo de unos minutos los alumnos fueron saliendo y esperé pacientemente a que Anna saliera. Pero la gente salía, y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Cuando una chica que estaba llena de pintura pasó delante mío le pregunté si conocía a Anna y si la había visto salir. Me dijo que estaban en la misma clase y que ella había salido diez minutos antes que los demás.

Genial. Mi única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas se ha esfumado.

Le mandé un mensaje a 'Zel para decirle que a media tarde estaría en su casa. Ya después le explicaría lo que había pasado, aún tenía la esperanza de poder hablar con Anna en su casa.

Al llegar al portal pensaba que no podría subir nunca las escaleras.

Los nervios me afectaban demasiado, y me costaba horrores poder mover las piernas.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegué al rellano de mi casa y fui hacia la puerta de Anna. Me quedé inmóvil unos segundos, pero finalmente conseguí picar al timbre de su casa.

De repente todo era silencio, no escuchaba nada más, salvo por mi corazón que cada vez latía más deprisa.

Me quedé plantada delante de la puerta creyendo que me iba a abrir. Pero estaba muy equivocada.

Después de esperar alrededor de cinco minutos, me sentí suficientemente ignorada como para saber que no iba a verla de momento.

Saqué las llaves de la mochila y entré a mi casa.

Necesitaba relajarme, así que nada más entrar a mi habitación, lancé la mochila sobre la cama y fui directa al baño.

Mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua caliente fui desprendiéndome de toda mi ropa y sumergí mi cuerpo en el agua.

Intenté no pensar en nada, pero me resultaba imposible.

Cuando el agua ya estaba comenzando a enfriarse, salí, me envolví en una toalla y comencé a preparar las cosas para ir a casa de 'Zel.

Una vez terminé y me aseguré de haber guardado en la mochila todo lo necesario, fui a ponerme la misma ropa que llevaba esta mañana y salí de casa.

Pero no pude evitarlo, o simplemente no quería evitarlo, antes de bajar las escaleras miré en dirección a casa de Anna, con la esperanza de poder arreglar las cosas antes de ir a casa de 'Zel, y por última vez, piqué a su timbre.

Pero lo único que me acompañaba en ese instante, era el silencio. Otra vez.

Antes de volver a frustrarme más bajé las escaleras corriendo y fui en dirección a casa de mi prima. Solía ser muy calmada a la hora de ir a cualquier lugar, pero mi enfado se hacía notar en mis pasos rápidos y mis fuertes pisadas. Podrían escucharme llegar a metros de distancia.

La casa de 'Zel estaba a media hora de distancia caminando. Cuando iba a verla solía coger el bus porque te ahorras veinte minutos de caminata, pero estaba demasiado molesta, necesitaba caminar para despejarme un poco.

Una vez llegué a su portal piqué a su timbre en el interfono para que me abriera.

''Hey, tienes mala cara ¿No has podido hablar con ella?''

''No, cuando he ido a buscarla hacía diez minutos que ya había salido, y al llegar a casa he picado a su timbre, pero una de dos, o no estaba o me estaba ignorando. Y al salir de casa lo he vuelto a intentar y lo mismo.''

Dejé la mochila en el suelo y me tendí en el sofá.

''Pues vaya. Quizás tuvo que marcharse a algún lugar y por eso se marchó antes de clase y resulta que no estaba en casa, no tenemos que ponernos en lo peor tan rápido. ¿Por qué no intentas llamarla después de cenar?''

''Sí, será lo mejor.''

Fuimos hacia la cocina y nos pusimos a preparar la cena entre las dos.

Mientras 'Zel vigilaba que no se quemase nada yo fui poniendo la mesa. De haber tenido que preparar yo sola la cena hoy creo que me habría auto-envenenado, suerte que 'Zel se maneja muy bien en la cocina, si no más de una vez habría muerto de hambre cuando he estado enferma.

Después de cenar me estiré de nuevo en el sofá y me quedé mirando el móvil. Quería llamar a Anna, pero tenía miedo de que me volviera a ignorar.

Cuando el miedo y la frustración estaban por ganarme, mi prima vino como un bote salvavidas en mi ayuda.

''Llámala ya. Si lo sigues pensando no lo harás, y no puedes dejar que las cosas sigan así.''

'Zel tenía razón, así que con decisión busqué en la agenda el número de Anna y le llamé.

Antes de nada puse el altavoz para que mi prima pudiera escucharlo también.

Comenzó a escucharse un tono y mi corazón ya latía demasiado deprisa. Otro tono, otro más, y así hasta que se escuchó el buzón de voz.

''Mmh, quizás no lo haya escuchado, vuelve a probarlo.''

Me animó 'Zel, e hice lo que dijo.

Para mi sorpresa cuando llamé no respondió Anna, si no una voz electrónica.

'' _El número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura. Inténtelo más tarde.''_

''Lo ha apagado. No quiere saber nada de mí.''

Tiré el móvil bien lejos e intenté tranquilizarme, pero era imposible, Anna me estaba ignorando.

''Piensa que no puede evitarte eternamente, vivís puerta con puerta, en algún momento tendréis que coincidir, y aún así no podrá evitarte en la universidad tampoco.''

Volvía a tener razón.

No se lo iba a poner tan fácil, Anna cree que puede evitarme, pero no sabe lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser. Iría hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta para poder hablar con ella.

''Voy a dejarle un mensaje, en algún momento tendrá que encender el móvil.''

''Buena idea, te dejo tranquila mientras voy a darme una ducha.''

Me puse a pensar qué podría escribirle hasta que las palabras llegaron a mi mente.

Abrí su contacto en el whatsapp y me puse a escribir.

 **''Siento lo que ha pasado hoy. Ha sido todo un malentendido y ni tan solo me dejas que te lo explique.**

 **He ido a buscarte al salir de clase y me han dicho que habías salido un poco antes. Después he ido a buscarte a casa, dos veces, y tampoco he recibido respuesta alguna.**

 **Ignoro si simplemente estabas fuera de casa o si me has estado ignorando.**

 **Pero no era necesario que apagaras el teléfono después de que te llamase para evitarme.**

 **Me gustaría hablar contigo de lo que ha pasado, pero necesito que pongas de tu parte también, si quieres, claro.**

 **Pero no puedo hacer nada hasta poder saber tu parte de la historia.**

 **Así que mañana en cuanto vuelva a casa quiero hablar contigo, me da igual si pretendes ignorarme, puedo quedarme delante de tu puerta el tiempo que sea necesario. En algún momento vas a tener que salir de casa ¿no?**

 **Espero que te dignes a leer éste mensaje al menos.''**

No sabía qué más decirle, y pensaba que así ya estaba bien. Antes de pulsar ''enviar'' esperé a que mi prima saliera de la ducha para saber si el mensaje tenía su aprobación.

Una vez lo leyó dijo que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había escrito, y lo envié.

Ahora solo faltaba que Anna pusiera de su parte mañana.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Tendrá razón 'Zel sobre los celos de Anna, vosotros qué opináis?  
** **¿Conseguirá Elsa una respuesta por parte de Anna? Lo sabréis en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, espero vuestra opinión sobre éste capítulo.  
**

 **¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Y aquí llega el capítulo que muchos estabais esperando, disfrutadlo.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 5.**

Ya era sábado, y me desperté con los gritos histéricos de mi prima. Quien diga que no está nerviosa por su cita es porque no la conocen.

Me levanté de la cama y con mi evidente cara de haber dormido mal fui en dirección a la habitación de 'Zel.

''Buenos días a ti también ¿eh? Podrías despertarme de una manera un poco más agradable.''

''Ay Elsa, no puedo aguantar ahora tu mal humor matutino, estoy demasiado nerviosa.''

Me froté los ojos y me di cuenta del estado en el que estaba la habitación de 'Zel, era un verdadero desastre. Y puedo afirmar que gran parte de su armario se encontraba ahora sobre su cama.

''¿Estás así porque no sabes qué ponerte? Si ya te dije que te ayudaría yo. A ver, siéntate en la silla y deja que busque algo entre todo este desastre.''

Comencé a buscar algo decente entre todo el montón y no tardé en encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Hice que se lo probase y definitivamente, tenía razón, era el vestido perfecto.

No era ni muy largo ni muy corto, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y las mangas llegaban por debajo de los codos. El color era perfecto para ella, era de un rosa que casi llegaba a ser fucsia pero no era demasiado llamativo, quedaba muy bien combinado con el color castaño de su pelo.

'Zel daba saltos de alegría mientras me abrazaba diciendo que era perfecto.

Mientras ella acababa de recoger su habitación yo fui a darme una ducha y a vestirme.

Ahora tendría que hacer de maquilladora y peluquera para dejarla aún mejor, pero no es que se me de muy bien maquillar a los demás, así que hice bien en elegir un tutorial bastante sencillo.

Al volver a su habitación ya estaba sentada en su tocador y tenía el arsenal de maquillaje preparado.

Tenemos dos horas antes de que Mérida pase a buscarla, así que creo que será tiempo suficiente.

Busqué en mi móvil las imágenes que había guardado del tutorial y comencé a maquillar a 'Zel. Realmente era un maquillaje muy bonito y discreto, un poco de sombra rosa y delineador negro para hacer los ojos más grandes.

Para lo único que me gusta usar exageradamente el maquillaje es la sombra negra para cuando salgo a una fiesta, no suelo maquillarme el resto de la cara. Los labios como mucho. Eso de ser tan pálida tiene sus inconvenientes, como que nunca encuentras maquillaje del tono de tu piel y cuando lo encuentras es como un milagro.

Una vez 'Zel estuvo conforme con el maquillaje comencé a peinarla. ¿He dicho que soy una experta haciendo trenzas? Pues la cara de ilusión de mi prima lo refleja mucho.

Le hice dos trenzas a los lados que se acababan uniendo, dejando el resto del pelo suelto. Ahora que le había crecido el pelo hasta debajo de los hombros era mucho más cómodo hacerle peinados que cuando se lo cortó.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándose en el espejo hasta que se giró para mirarme.

''Te ha quedado genial, estoy guapísima. ¡Gracias Elsa!''

''No es nada, disfruto ayudándote en cosas así.''

''¿Me ayudas a elegir los zapatos?''

''Claro, yo de ti me pondría algo plano para estar más cómoda, aunque tengas que estar un buen rato sentada seguro que Mérida quiere ir a dar una vuelta contigo después.''

Mientras buscábamos los zapatos el timbre sonó y mi prima se puso histérica otra vez.

''¡VE A DECIRLE QUE AHORA BAJO!''

Era gracioso verla así, pero no quería molestarla, sé que ella me ayudará cuando esté en la misma situación.

Fui hacia el telefonillo y contesté.

''¿Sí?''

''¿Elsa? ¿Está tu prima lista para bajar ya?''

''Sí, solo le queda ponerse los zapatos y ya está.''

''Vale, dile que no tarde mucho que tengo que estar allí antes de tiempo para entrenar un poco. Hasta ahora.''

Cuando fui hacia la habitación de 'Zel otra vez ella salió disparada hacia la entrada antes de que pudiera ir hasta allí.

''¿Qué tal estoy?''

''Estás perfecta, Mérida se va a quedar con la boca abierta nada más verte. Y por cierto, dice que te des prisa que tiene que estar allí antes de tiempo.''

''Entonces bajo ya, gracias por todo Elsa, y mucha suerte con Anna.''

''Igualmente, luego me cuentas si has conseguido besarla.''

''Esperemos que haya suerte...hasta luego.''

Y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Mientras tanto yo fui a desayunar y después de lavarme los dientes fui a preparar mi mochila.

De vuelta a casa en el bus miré si de casualidad Anna habría leído mi mensaje, y al abrir el whatsapp el mensaje estaba en visto.

Cuando llegué a casa abrí la puerta únicamente para tirar la mochila en la entrada y me dirigí hacia casa de Anna. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y no pienso moverme de aquí hasta no recibir una explicación.

Me armé de valor y piqué a su timbre.

Esperé unos cuantos minutos para escuchar si había algún ruido dentro de su casa, pero nada. Mientras esperaba se me ocurrió una idea.

Hice ver que volvía a casa y di un portazo. Pero rápidamente me escondí bajo la puerta de Anna por si se asomaba a la mirilla así no podría verme, entonces saqué mi móvil y busqué su número en la agenda para llamarla.

Después del segundo toque una melodía comenzó a sonar dentro de su casa y colgué.

Cuando me puse en pie volví a picar a su timbre y dije lo más fuerte que pude.

''Ahora sé que estás en casa, no vas a poder evitarme eternamente.''

Volví a sentarme en el suelo y al cabo de un rato abrió su puerta.

Miré hacia arriba y si creía que no había peor cara de mal humor que la mía estaba equivocada. Por un momento sentí que iba a fulminarme con la mirada. Pero por suerte no fue así.

''Pasa.''

Me levanté y entré bajo su atenta mirada, me indicó que pasara al comedor y cerró la puerta.

Cuando ambas estábamos en el comedor ya no pude callarme durante más tiempo.

''¿Me vas a explicar qué te pasa desde ayer conmigo?''

''¿Te lo has pasado bien en casa de 'Zel?''

''¿Qué tiene que ver Rapunzel en todo esto?''

''¡En que no deberías ir dándole esperanzas a todas las chicas que se te cruzan por el camino!''

'Zel tenía razón, Anna estaba muy, muy celosa. Y a mí me estaba costando mucho estar calmada, estaba a punto de explotar.

''Entre ella y yo no hay nada.''

''Oh vamos, estáis todo el día enganchadas, vais y volvéis juntas de clase y duermes en su casa. ¿Vas a negarme que no estás con ella?''

Y ya no pude aguantar el enfado más.

''¡Rapunzel es mi prima, joder!''

Anna iba a hablar pero se calló de golpe, me miraba con un poco de miedo, a nadie le gusta verme enfadada y con razón.

Ya estaba harta de guardarme todo lo que sentía dentro, necesitaba soltarlo todo.

Me aparté hacia atrás el flequillo y la miré muy fijamente.

''A la mierda todo.''

Y la besé. Más intensamente de lo que había planeado pero era lo que mi cuerpo necesitaba. Y no era la única, Anna estaba correspondiéndome de la misma manera.

La acorralé contra la pared más cercana y seguí besándola mientras sus manos arañaban mi espalda.

Estaba muy frustrada, en muchos sentidos, y tenía que controlarme un poco si no quería que esto fuera a más. Aunque una parte de mí lo estaba deseando con muchas ganas.

Cuando nos quedamos sin aire nos separamos y nuestras miradas quedaron fijas en la de la otra.

''Creo que me debes una explicación.''

Ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

''Primero deja que la sangre vuelva a su sitio o acabaré diciendo tonterías.''

Nos acomodamos en el sofá mientras esperaba a que se calmase para que pudiera explicarme qué había pasado.

Al cabo de unos minutos respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar sin querer mirarme.

''A ver...no voy a negarte que quizá estaba un poco celosa de...tu prima. Sí, ahora suena ridículo, pero no lo es tanto cuando durante este tiempo pensaba que estabais juntas.

Cuando te conocí sentí una conexión instantánea contigo, y tú me tratabas tan bien que pensaba que había una posibilidad entre nosotras, y después de lo de ayer pensaba que me había hecho ilusiones para nada. Sé que soy idiota por no haber querido hablar contigo y por haber estado ignorándote, pero tampoco podía decirte ''Eh Elsa, estoy celosa de una persona que seguramente conoces de toda la vida, y me cabrea que no estés pendiente de mí que me conoces desde la semana pasada.'' Espera...vale, ignora lo que acabo de decir.''

La conexión, esa era la única señal que me hacía falta.

Puse mis manos en sus mejillas para que me mirase y cuando nuestras miradas se toparon volví a juntar nuestros labios.

''Me gustas Anna. Desde el primer momento que te vi, y pienso demostrártelo.''

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras se sonrojaba.

''¿Cómo?''

''En una cita. Tú y yo, mañana en un lugar que te va a encantar. ¿Te va bien que te pase a buscar entre las diez o las once de la mañana?''

''Me va perfecto.''

Me acompañó hasta la puerta y esta vez ella tuvo la iniciativa y me besó. Cuando iba a entrar a casa consiguió que mi corazón diera un vuelco una vez más.

''Elsa...tú también me gustas. Bueno, hasta mañana''

Y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Creo que cualquier persona podría escuchar lo rápido y fuerte que me late el corazón ahora mismo.

Una vez en casa me tumbé en la cama y comencé a pensar en el lugar al que llevaría a Anna.

Mañana tiene que ser un día perfecto.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?** **¡Por fin se han besado!** **Ahora Elsa va a tener que preparar una buena cita para Anna.**

 **Os hago un adelanto de que en el siguiente capítulo conoceréis el pasado de Elsa y además, tanto a ella como a Anna las conoceremos un poco más en profundidad.**

 **Y ahí va un adelanto más: El capítulo especial de Halloween será el mejor de todos, en el que Elsa y Anna se comenzarán a conocer muy, muy íntimamente, así que no os perdáis ni un capítulo.**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 6.**

Mis ojos se abrieron con pesadez e intentaron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de mi habitación. Alargué mi mano y palpé por la mesita de noche hasta dar con mi móvil. Al ver la hora que era mi mal humor invadió mi cuerpo al instante.

''¿Las seis de la mañana? ¿Qué hago yo despierta a ésta hora? Si el despertador no tiene que sonar hasta las ocho. ¡Malditos nervios, me habéis traicionado y me habéis robado dos horas de sueño!''

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y volví a taparme con las mantas para intentar dormir un poco más.

Di mil vueltas para encontrar una postura cómoda que me devolviese el sueño, pero fue inútil. Al final desistí, me levanté y fui directa a la ducha.

Ya que tenía tiempo de sobras me tomé la ducha con calma hasta que mi cuerpo se despertó del todo.

Envolví mi cuerpo con la toalla y fui en dirección al armario.

Por una vez tenía una buena excusa para arreglarme por y para Anna.

Al fin y al cabo hoy era nuestra cita. Cuanto más lo recordaba más nerviosa me ponía, y más indecisa estaba por qué ponerme.

Rebusqué entre toda la ropa hasta que di con mi vestido favorito.  
Es un vestido de tubo de color negro y bastante corto. Lo que más me gusta de éste vestido es que deja toda la espalda descubierta hasta la zona lumbar y puedo dejar a la vista mi tatuaje, unas alas de murciélago. Y otra cosa más que lo hace el vestido perfecto son las mangas de encaje que solo llegan hasta debajo de los codos.

Es el vestido perfecto para alguien tan calurosa como yo.

Volví hacia el baño y busqué el secador.

Ya que no tenía prisa pude secarme el pelo del todo, lo cepillé y antes de trenzármelo me quedé parada viendo mi reflejo en el espejo.

El secador me había dejado unas ondas bastante bonitas y me daba pena trenzármelo. Así que me eché el flequillo hacia atrás y el resto del pelo lo dejé tal cual estaba.

Se me hacía raro notar el pelo suelto, pero la ocasión lo merecía.

Cuando volví a mi habitación miré la hora, eran solo las nueve y veinte, así que mejor ya me maquillaré después de desayunar. Cogí el móvil y fui hacia la cocina.

Mientras desayunaba revisaba las notificaciones hasta que me llegó un mensaje de 'Zel.

'' **Acabo de volver a casa. Sí, es lo que piensas, he pasado la noche en casa de Mérida. Pero ya te contaré mañana. ¡Y nada de pensar mal!**

 **Por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?''**

No pude evitar partirme de risa, mi prima había acertado con lo que pensaba, pero me alegro de que le haya ido bien, porque si ha pasado la noche en casa de Mérida supongo que le habrá ido bastante bien.  
Ahora que lo recuerdo, anoche estaba tan nerviosa que ni le conté que me ''reconcilié'' con Anna y que hoy vamos a tener una cita. Creo que le va a dar algo.

Mejor que se lo explique ahora mismo.

'' **Hahahaha está bien, no pensaré mal de momento.  
Pues verás, ayer con Anna la cosa fue bien, discutimos pero acabamos arreglándolo todo…con un beso…contra la pared.**

 **Vale, nada de molestarme, que yo no te he dicho nada de lo de Mérida.**

 **Básicamente lo que haré hoy será tener una cita con Anna, así que mañana nos ponemos al día de todo que tengo que acabar de arreglarme.''**

Dejé el móvil en la mesa mientras terminaba de beberme el zumo y antes de que pudiera terminarlo 'Zel ya me había contestado.

A veces me sorprende la rapidez con la que escribe.

'' **OH DIOS MÍO ¡MAÑANA TIENES QUE CONTÁRMELO TODO!  
Mejor no te entretengo, buena suerte, Elsa. ¡Ya verás que la cita irá perfecta!''**

Espero que mi prima tenga razón, estaba demasiado nerviosa por cómo podía ir el día.

Después de recoger la cocina fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y después comencé a maquillarme.

Me puse mi típica sombra negra y pasé el delineador negro alrededor de mis ojos, seguido de un poco de rímel.

Me debatí si ponerme pintalabios o no, no sabía si iba a volver a besarla y no quería mancharle. Pero para mi suerte encontré el pintalabios mate que me regaló 'Zel por mi cumpleaños, una vez se seca no mancha y dura todo el día.

Y además el color es perfecto, es de un rojo bastante oscuro, como el color de la sangre.

Volví a mi habitación para ponerme unas botas negras, éstas no tienen tanta plataforma como los botines que suelo usar normalmente, pero ya me irán bien con todo lo que tenemos que caminar.

Puse la cartera y las llaves de casa en mi bolso, y antes de meter el móvil también miré la hora. Ya eran las once menos cinco. Estaba jodidamente nerviosa.

Fui hacia la entrada y antes de salir por la puerta respiré profundamente para intentar calmarme un poco.

Pero fue un intento inútil, cuando piqué al timbre de Anna los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de mí y no estaba segura si iba a conseguir alejarlos durante el día.

Conté los segundos hasta que Anna abrió la puerta, y juro que casi me explota el corazón al contemplar lo hermosa que estaba.

Aunque viendo que ella solo se había arreglado un poquito me daba la sensación de que yo iba exageradamente arreglada.

Anna llevaba un vestido de color verde claro con un poco de vuelo y llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola alta.

Pero su expresión parecía que decía todo lo contrario, al final parece que habré acertado y todo.

''Hey ¿Estás lista para que nos marchemos?''

Anna se quedó embobada mirándome hasta que finalmente volvió del mundo al que se había escapado momentáneamente.

''¿Qué? ¡Ah! Sí, estoy lista, pero de haber sabido que ibas a estar así de preciosa me habría arreglado un poco más.''

''Créeme, nadie, en todo el universo, podría fijarse en mí o en alguien más. Tu belleza es el centro de todas las miradas. Especialmente de la mía.''

Vale, no sabía si tendría que haber dicho eso.

Pero Anna comenzaba a sonrojarse así que al menos parece que no le ha molestado.

No es que se me de muy bien eso de ser romántica, más bien me cuesta un poco.

Nunca nadie había conseguido que dijera algo así, pero con ella era diferente, todo salía solo, de una manera tan cómoda y fluida que llegaba a asustarme.

No quería ir demasiado rápido, ni tampoco demasiado despacio. Así que hoy simplemente quiero que Anna tenga un día perfecto, quiero conocerla mejor y que ella quiera conocerme de igual manera.

Después de que Anna cerrase la puerta entrelazó su mano con la mía y fuimos hacia el ascensor.

''Y dime Elsa, ¿Adónde vas a llevarme?''

No dejaba de mirarme con cara de pena mientras hacía un puchero, si así cree que va a sonsacarme información lo lleva claro…bueno, quizá tenga un poco de efecto. Pero era una sorpresa, así que tendré que sacar todas las fuerzas que sean necesarias para que no se me escape nada.

''No te lo voy a decir listilla, lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.''

Anna me miró con cara de odio fingido intentando que no se le escapase la risa.

''Gracias capitana obvia, eso lo habría sabido sin preguntarlo.''

Al final las dos acabamos partiéndonos de risa. Con Anna era imposible no reír, realmente era algo que me gustaba mucho de ella.

Fuimos hacia la parada del bus y mientras esperábamos a que llegase comenzó a soplar un poco el viento haciendo que el clima se enfriase un poco. Al fin y al cabo ya era octubre y era el tiempo habitual de éste mes, aunque a mí realmente no me afecta casi nunca el frío parece ser que a Anna sí.

Se agarró de mi brazo y comenzó a tiritar un poco.

''¿Tienes frío? Deberías haberte traído una chaqueta o algo, no creo que ese vestido abrigue mucho aunque sea de manga larga.''

''Solo un poco, pero en el bus se me pasará.''

''Bueno, faltan diez minutos para que llegue el bus, así que quizá para entonces ya te has congelado. Ven aquí anda.''

Rodeé con los brazos su cintura y apoyé la barbilla en su hombro.

''¿Mejor así?''

''Sin contar que estás congelada, sí. Pero no te muevas, se está muy bien así. Oye ¿De verdad no eres una vampira? No puede ser normal que seas tan guapa y estés tan fría.''

''Mmh ¿Y quién ha dicho que no lo sea?''

Acerqué los labios a su cuello y por un momento estuve muy tentada a morderle. Y por lo que parece no era la única que quería que eso sucediera.

Anna había aguantado la respiración hasta que aparté los labios de su cuello.

Al final el bus acabó llegando antes y para nuestra suerte no iba muy lleno así que pudimos sentarnos. En veinte minutos llegamos al centro de la ciudad, el sitio donde teníamos que dirigirnos no estaba muy lejos de la parada del bus, así Anna no pasaría mucho frío hasta llegar al lugar.

Para comenzar la cita fuimos a mi pizzería favorita.

Entramos al local y dimos una vuelta hasta encontrar una mesa libre, mientras no nos atendían decidimos que comeríamos una pizza boloñesa tamaño familiar.

A pesar de lo lleno que estaba el local el camarero no tardó en tomarnos nota.

''Gracias por traerme aquí, hacía mucho que no venía. De momento ésta cita tiene todos los números para acabar siendo mi favorita.''

''No es nada. Pero ¿No creerás que la cita es solo esto, verdad? Aún falta ir a muchos sitios.''

Al escuchar eso se le iluminó la cara a más no poder.

''¿En serio?''

''Claro, después de comer vamos a ir al siguiente lugar.''

La pizza tardó diez minutos en llegar. Mientras comíamos íbamos charlando para conocernos un poco mejor. Hasta ahora solo sabíamos cosas básicas sobre nosotras, pero ahora teníamos la oportunidad de conocernos en profundidad.

Coincidíamos en casi todos nuestros gustos, pero en lo que más coincidimos fue en nuestro amor por el terror y por la música.

Comentamos nuestras películas favoritas, y decidimos que si 'Zel y Mérida se animaban, para Halloween podríamos hacer una maratón de películas de terror.

Lo que más me sorprendió es que la banda favorita de ambas era The Pretty Reckless.

El año pasado fui al concierto que dieron, y aunque 'Zel me acompañó, no era lo mismo que poder compartir el concierto con alguien que le apasione tanto esa banda como a ti.

Y a Anna le pasó lo mismo pero quien tuvo que acompañarla fue su madre.

Así que la siguiente vez que vengan ya tenemos a alguien con quien ir.

También me explicó que éste mes tiene que terminar los cuadros de la exposición y que aún le quedan cinco por hacer.

La verdad es que aún no había visto ninguno de sus cuadros, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo era su estilo.

Una vez terminamos la pizza fui un momento al baño a lavarme las manos.

No sé cómo Anna no ha acabado con las manos pringadas como yo. A veces parece que como con las manos y no con la boca.

Cuando fuimos a caja a pagar Anna soltó un gritito de sorpresa.

''¿Qué pasa?''

''Llevo viéndote cerca de una hora y acabo de darme cuenta de que tienes un tatuaje en la espalda.''

''Aaah, eso te pasa por ser poco observadora.''

''O porque me tienes toda embobada.''

Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Y con esa facilidad es como Anna consigue derretirme el corazón en un segundo.

''Afuera te lo enseño, que no se ve entero.''

Una vez pagué la pizza y las bebidas salimos y nos sentamos un momento en el banco de delante de la pizzería.

''Mira, son unas alas de murciélago.''

Anna apartó un poco la tela del vestido que tapaba el resto del tatuaje y se quedó viéndolo por un buen rato.

''Si quieres hazle una foto que te va a durar más.''

''¿Qué? Ay, perdona. Es que es muy bonito, encaja mucho contigo.''

Y tenía toda la razón, mientras comíamos y hablábamos de películas de terror, nos pusimos a comentar ''Drácula'' de Bram Stoker, y de ahí surgió el tema de mi amor hacia la cultura vampírica. Desde que era muy pequeña me fascinaban los vampiros y comencé a estudiarlos desde entonces, aún ahora lo hago.

Por eso me hice el tatuaje, representa mi gran pasión hacia ellos. Además de que los murciélagos son mi animal favorito.

''¿Y sabes? No es el único tatuaje que tengo.''

Le enseñé el interior de mi muñeca donde tenía tatuados un par de copos de nieve.

El significado de éste tatuaje solo lo sabe 'Zel, pero si iba a entregarle mi corazón a Anna, merecía saber lo que significaba para mí.

''Me lo hice en cuanto cumplí la mayoría de edad. ¿Quieres saber por qué me tatué esto?''

Anna asintió mirándome con curiosidad.

''Cuando tenía quince años, mis padres murieron en un viaje de negocios. Desde ese momento comencé a vivir con mis tíos y con 'Zel.

Me costó mucho superarlo, de hecho, prácticamente hasta que no me hice el tatuaje no comencé a mejorar.

El día de mi decimoctavo cumpleaños 'Zel me llevó al estudio de una amiga suya que es tatuadora como sorpresa, me dijo que pensase en lo que más me recordaba a mis padres y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue ''nieve''.

Desde pequeña no podíamos estar mucho tiempo juntos ya que trabajaban prácticamente todo el día, sin embargo, durante las navidades estábamos siempre juntos, y lo que más hacíamos era jugar en la nieve. Era mi época favorita del año solo por eso.

Y como puedes intuir, son solo dos copos de nieve, uno por mi madre y otro por mi padre.

Así poco a poco fui mejorando, volví a estar animada la mayoría del tiempo y salía sin que 'Zel tuviera que arrastrarme fuera de casa.

Les sigo echando de menos, es algo que voy a hacer hasta el último de mis días, pero al menos sé que siempre voy a tenerles aquí a mi lado, ya sea en mi corazón o aunque sea con un tatuaje de manera simbólica.

No es algo que suela contar, no me gusta hablar de mis padres. Por eso esto solo lo sabía 'Zel, y ahora lo sabes tú.''

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Anna se abalanzó a abrazarme con fuerza y escondió su cara en mi cuello.

''Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, te prometo que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba si es necesario. Y solo hablaremos de tus padres cuando tu quieras.''

Cuando se apartó un poco tomó mi muñeca y le dio un tierno beso al tatuaje.

Ahora mismo podría entregarle mi corazón y mi alma a Anna y estoy más que segura que no me arrepentiría ni un solo segundo de mi vida de hacerlo.

''Bueno, cuando quieras vamos a nuestro siguiente destino.''

''¡Ahora mismo!''

Y rápida cómo una bala se levantó del banco y tomó mi mano para ayudar a levantarme.

Fuimos caminando con calma hasta llegar al cine del centro comercial. Buscamos la pantalla de la cartelera y dejé que Anna decidiera la película que quisiera ver.

''Mmh ¿Qué tal ésta?''

Dijo señalando una película de terror. No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Después de decidir que esa sería la película que veríamos fui a comprar las entradas y después fuimos a por algo de comer.

Entramos a una tienda de chucherías, y mientras yo decidía que quería comprar Anna ya había llenado media cesta con chocolatinas. No pude evitar reír al verlo.

''¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?''

''Espero que compartas conmigo al menos, eso es demasiado para ti.''

Sabía que no, pero era muy divertido molestarla.

''¿Perdona? Podría comer todo lo que hay en la tienda y no tendría ni para comenzar.''

''Para comenzar a tener diabetes quizá.''

Me partí de risa al decir eso, pensaba que Anna iba a indignarse, pero también comenzó a reír conmigo.

Cuando las dos compramos todo lo que queríamos comer durante la película fuimos a pagar y nos dirigimos de vuelta al cine.

Una vez dentro buscamos la sala a la que teníamos que entrar.

Por suerte nos había tocado en la última fila de asientos, no soporto tener a alguien molesto detrás. Bueno, delante tampoco a decir verdad.

Aún faltaban cinco minutos para que la película comenzase, así que aproveché para charlar un rato más con Anna.

''¿Está siendo una buena cita?''

Ella me miró sorprendida.

''¿Me lo estás preguntando en serio? No podría ser más perfecta, nunca pensé que alguien podría esforzarse tanto en preparar una cita así de maravillosa para mí. No está siendo una buena cita, está siendo la mejor cita del mundo. No sé qué más podría superarla.''

''Pues aún no ha acabado, aún queda una sorpresa más.''

''¿Me estás vacilando?''

''No, lo digo en serio.''

Y dicho esto, Anna se lanzó hacia mí y me envolvió con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

''Gracias, Elsa.''

''¿Por qué?''

''Por estar haciendo que éste día sea tan perfecto, por hacerme sentir tan especial…por existir.''

Si no fuera porque las luces se apagaron y Anna se giró dando grititos de emoción al ver que ya comenzaba la película, me habría lanzado ahora mismo a besarla.

La película no estaba dando tanto miedo como esperaba, pero lo mejor era cuando Anna se asustaba y me cogía el brazo, o escondía su cara en mi cuello.

Al final la rodeé con mi brazo para que no tuviera tanto miedo. Podría hacer esto todos los días.

Cuando la película terminó y salimos de la sala Anna aún no se había soltado de mi brazo, cosa que me encantaba realmente.

Aunque me sabía mal que hubiera pasado tanto miedo.

''Si sabías que podría darte tanto miedo deberías haber elegido otra película.''

''Pero me gusta pasar miedo, si me aburrieran las películas de terror entonces no sería mi género favorito.''

''Bueno, ahí tienes razón, pero cuando algo te de miedo, yo estaré ahí para protegerte.''

Pasé mi brazo por su cintura para abrazarla mejor y ella se pegó más a mí.

''Eso no lo dudo.''

Fuimos hacia la parada del bus, y para nuestra suerte nada más llegar el bus justo acababa de llegar.

La vuelta a casa fue de lo más tranquila, aunque no estaba tan tranquila por dentro, Anna tenía apoyada su cabeza en mi hombro y yo solo podía pensar en que ya nada más quedaba la sorpresa final y todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Cuando bajamos del bus entrelacé nuestras manos y fuimos caminando con calma hasta llegar a nuestro portal.

Una vez salimos del ascensor Anna me miró con intriga sin saber qué sería la siguiente sorpresa.

''Si estás preguntándote qué es la siguiente sorpresa, vas a tener que entrar a mi casa para saberlo.''

Dicho esto, Anna pasó delante de mí y después de cerrar la puerta le dije que fuera a sentarse al sofá de mientras preparaba la sorpresa.

Comencé a buscar por la despensa los ingredientes para prepararle a Anna mis famosos macarrones con tomate. Sí, no es gran cosa, pero desde que los preparo 'Zel nunca se ha quejado de ellos, así que espero que a Anna le gusten también.

Además, anoche cuando volví a casa y estuve planeando la cita me dio tiempo de ir a la pastelería antes de que cerrasen y compré una tarta de chocolate. Otra cosa en la que coincidimos ambas, es nuestra tarta favorita.

Espero que así la cita acabe aún mejor de lo que comenzó.

Mientras vigilaba que el agua estuviera a punto para echar los macarrones a la olla escuché que Anna decía algo pero no llegué a escucharla bien, así que bajé el fuego y volví al comedor.

''¿Qué decías? Que no te he escuchado.''

''Que si falta mucho.''

''Mmh un cuarto de hora como mucho, mira algo en la televisión de mientras si quieres.''

Le alcancé el mando de la televisión y volví a la cocina.

Mientras los macarrones acababan de cocerse aproveché para preparar el postre. Corté dos trozos de tarta, los puse en un plato y les puse un poco de nata por encima.

Quizá no sería muy buena cocinera, pero decorando platos era toda una experta.

Una vez los macarrones estaban listos en ambos platos, preparé la mesa de la cocina para comer ahí, si iba a la mesa del comedor ya no sería una sorpresa.

Cuando ya estaba todo listo fui a buscar a Anna y antes de entrar a la cocina le tapé los ojos con las manos.

''¿Estás preparada para tu sorpresa?''

''Sí, demasiado, déjame verla ya.''

''Espero que te guste todo entonces.''

Nada más ver todo lo que había encima de la mesa Anna se giró para mirarme con ilusión.

''¿Haces magia o qué? ¿Cómo has podido preparar algo tan perfecto en tan solo un cuarto de hora?''

''Si hiciera magia no habría preparado algo tan soso.''

''Eso tendré que opinarlo cuando lo pruebe.''

Dicho esto nos sentamos y esperé a ver la reacción que tenía Anna al probar los macarrones.

''¿Están buenos?''

''¿Buenos? ¡Son los mejores macarrones del mundo!''

''Me alegro de que te gusten entonces.''

Nos pasamos la cena sin decir nada, estábamos disfrutando del silencio de la otra.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre ya fue otra cosa. Anna se pasó todo el rato diciendo que esa tarta era la mejor del universo.

Y lo decía totalmente en serio, porque acabó comiéndose tres trozos. Yo con uno tenía más que suficiente, me encanta el chocolate, pero demasiado me empalaga.

Después de recoger la cocina con la ayuda de Anna fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos a ver la televisión durante un rato. Rodeé a Anna con mi brazo y ella entrelazó nuestras manos.

Al cabo de un rato noté contra mi cuerpo el peso de Anna. Se había quedado dormida en mi hombro.

No quería despertarla, pero mañana había clase y lo mejor sería no trasnochar mucho.

Moví con cuidado su cuerpo pero no parecía hacerme caso.

''Anna, te has quedado dormida.''

''Nooo, cinco minutos más.''

Y dicho esto, Anna se aferró a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Realmente me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil, era demasiado agradable notarla tan cerca de mí.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder separarla un poco de mí.

''Va Anna, levanta o me como yo sola toda la tarta que queda.''

''¡Mi tarta no!''

''Era broma, pero ahora que te has levantado por fin, te informo de que son casi las doce de la noche y mañana hay clase, así que deberíamos ir a dormir ya mismo.''

''Eres una aguafiestas, con lo cómoda que estaba.''

''Ya lo imagino, pero un día que no tengamos clase al día siguiente te dejaré dormir pegada a mí toda la noche si es necesario.''

Me sonrojé al repetir en mi mente lo que acababa de decir. Por lo mal que podría haber sonado y porque realmente me moría de ganas por compartir cama con Anna.

''Te aseguro que lo tendré en cuenta.''

Vale, no sé qué me hacía sonrojar más, lo que yo había dicho, o la manera tan sensual en la que me había contestado Anna.

Acompañé a Anna hasta su puerta. Ella se quedó con la espalda contra la puerta y yo aproveché para acorralarla contra ella.

''Entonces, ¿Ha sido una buena cita?''

''Ha sido la más perfecta, maravillosa e increíble cita que he tenido en toda mi vida.''

''Mmh creo que puedo superarlo.''

''¿Tú crees?''

''Por supuesto, pero eso implica que vas a tener que aceptar otra cita conmigo.''

''Me parece que después de todo éste maravilloso día te has ganado otra cita.''

''No te arrepentirás.''

''Eso no lo dudo, creo que alguien que rechace alguna de tus citas se arrepentiría durante toda su vida.''

''¿Ah si?''

Dije, acercándome lo máximo posible a Anna.

''Sí.''

''Entonces, ¿Querrás tener otra cita conmigo el próximo sábado?''

''Estaría loca si no aceptase esa cita.''

Me preparé mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer y decir, si no me controlaba la cosa podría írseme de las manos. Literalmente.

''¿Sabes qué pasa al final de las citas?''

''¿El qué?''

Tomé las mejillas de Anna con mis manos y la besé.

Fue un beso largo, no tan pasional como el de ayer después de nuestra discusión, pero lleno de sentimiento.

Cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos durante un segundo para mirarnos a los ojos. Segundo que aprovechamos para coger aire y volver a juntar nuestros labios.

Sin previo aviso nuestras lenguas se encontraron y lucharon por el control del beso, pero ninguna de las dos iba a ceder.

Volvimos a separarnos para coger aire, pero ésta vez no volvimos a besarnos. Ambas sabíamos que el beso se nos podría ir de las manos fácilmente.

No sabía que estaba haciendo Anna conmigo. Pero nadie, nunca, había conseguido despertar en mí esas ganas de no terminar nunca un beso. De necesitar más que un beso.

Y sabía que eso solo era el principio. Anna tenía el poder de provocar un incendio en mi cuerpo, y con cada beso estaba a un paso más cerca de conseguirlo.

Lo que me preguntaba era cuánto aguantaré conteniendo dicho incendio.

Nuestras frentes estaban pegadas y nuestras miradas conectadas. Ninguna quería separarse de los brazos de la otra. Sabíamos que era necesario aunque solo fuera por unas horas, pero eso no quería decir que costase menos.

Finalmente la más fuerte de las dos fue Anna, se separó un poco de mi lado e intentó recuperar la normalidad de su respiración.

''Definitivamente, va a costarte superar ésta cita.''

''Bueno, tengo una semana para planearla. Piensa que ésta la he planeado con una noche de antelación, imagina de lo que soy capaz teniendo una semana para pensar adónde te levaré.''

''Entonces esperaré impaciente a que llegue el sábado.''

Anna sacó las llaves de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

''¿Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora de siempre?''

''Y tanto. Y mañana no pienso dormirme.''

''Más te vale. Además mañana debería disculparme con tu prima, al fin y al cabo ha acabado dentro de todo esto por mi culpa.''

''Es un bonito gesto de tu parte. Aunque realmente dudo que esté enfadada, estaba más preocupada por ver a Mérida.''

''¿Tu prima está saliendo con Mérida?''

Me sorprendió que la conociera. Aunque a decir verdad, tampoco sabía en qué facultad estaba Mérida.

''Aún no lo sé, ayer tuvieron su primera cita. ¿Conoces a Mérida?''

''Sí, vamos juntas a la optativa de escultura.''

''Pues no lo habría imaginado. Mañana tengo que enterarme de cómo les fue la cita, ya te contaré.''

''Vale, nos vemos mañana, Elsa.''

''Hasta mañana, preciosa.''

Y antes de que Anna se marchase volví a besarla.

Cuando finalmente cerró su puerta volví a casa. Apagué la luz del comedor y la cocina, y fui hacia mi habitación.

Después de ponerme el pijama y desmaquillarme le mandé un mensaje a 'Zel para explicarle que todo había ido bien y que mañana ya le daría todos los detalles.

Esta vez puse tres despertadores para asegurarme de no quedarme dormida mañana y dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche.

Fui a apagar la luz de la habitación y cuando me metí en la cama la vibración del móvil me sobresaltó. Pensaba que sería 'Zel pero al ver de quien era el mensaje una sonrisa se implantó en mi cara automáticamente.

'' **Espero que no estuvieras durmiendo ya. Solo quería decirte que estoy deseando que pase la noche rápido para volver a verte de nuevo.''**

Mi corazón estaba latiendo desbocado contra mi pecho. No podía dejar de releer el mensaje una y otra vez.

Me había quedado sin palabras, no esperaba recibir un mensaje de Anna ahora.

Pero tampoco podía quedarme sin contestarle. Finalmente las palabras llegaron a mi mente y le contesté.

'' **Yo estoy igual. Por lo único que me gustaría que la noche pasara de la manera más lenta posible es si te tuviera aquí conmigo, las dos estando bien abrazadas. Buenas noches, preciosa.''**

Pasaron los minutos y no recibí respuesta de Anna. Quizá había hecho mal en decirle eso, comencé a arrepentirme hasta que la vibración del móvil me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Al leer el mensaje las mejillas me dolían de tanto sonreír. No podía dejar de releerlo.

'' **Yo también desearía que eso pasase…ahora mismo sería un buen momento porque ya te echo de menos. Buenas noches, Elsa.''**

Dejé el móvil de nuevo en la mesita de noche y me tumbé en la cama con una sonrisa que no tenía intención de desparecer.

Anna tenía toda la razón. Ha sido la mejor cita del mundo, y podría acostumbrarme a esto.

* * *

 **¡Por fin tuvieron la cita que tanto esperabais! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado saber un poco más los gustos de las protagonistas y el pasado de Elsa?**

 **Desde el principio de la historia tenía pensado que el estilo de Elsa fuera una mezcla de la verdadera y Evil/Dark Elsa, le da un toque más interesante a mi parecer.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión en los comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 7.**

Conseguí despertarme finalmente con la tercera alarma que sonó.

Salí de la cama perezosamente, fui directa a la ducha y puse música para controlar el tiempo que estaba dentro. No tenía ganas de volver a llegar tarde y desayunar con prisas.

Esta vez me duché y me vestí en tiempo record, no tardé ni veinte minutos.

Fui hacia la cocina y mientras se calentaba mi desayuno en el microondas fui a buscar el móvil, y para mi sorpresa tenía un mensaje de Anna. No podría haber comenzado el día mejor. Y al leerlo fue mejor aún.

'' **Solo falta un cuarto de hora para que vengas a buscarme y ya estoy deseando verte. El tiempo está pasando demasiado lento para mi gusto.''**

Anna tenía toda la razón. Sentía que habían pasado milenios desde la última vez que la vi, y solo habían pasado unas pocas horas.

Después de desayunar fui a lavarme los dientes, trencé mi pelo y preparé la mochila.

Cuando me aseguré que no me dejaba ni las llaves de casa ni el móvil salí a buscar a Anna.

Por cada paso que daba de camino a su casa mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

Me planté delante de su puerta y piqué al timbre.

Anna tardó escasos segundos en abrir la puerta, para después lanzarse sobre mí y abrazarme con fuerza.

La rodeé con mis brazos y nos quedamos así durante unos agradables y largos segundos, al separarnos besé su mejilla y me quedé mirándola a los ojos.

''¿Sabes? Yo también te he echado de menos, no sabes cuánto.''

Ella en respuesta se sonrojó y volvió a abrazarme para esconder su cara en mi cuello.

''Anna, aunque me encantaría quedarme así todo el tiempo del mundo será mejor que bajemos, no quiero que 'Zel se enfade con nosotras por ser unas tardonas.''

''Mmh tienes razón.''

Anna cogió la mochila y cerró la puerta.

Fuimos en dirección al ascensor, mientras esperábamos a que llegara no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella me estaba explicando que se levantó tan temprano que le dio tiempo a mirar un capítulo de su serie favorita. Pero no podía dejar de mirar en dirección a sus labios, me moría por besarla.

Cuando entramos al ascensor no pude resistirlo. La tomé de las mejillas y le di un fugaz beso lleno de cariño. Fue demasiado corto, pero al menos podría aguantar hasta la hora del descanso.

Salimos del ascensor y fuimos hacia el coche de 'Zel.

Ella nos recibió con una sonrisa. Cuando me abrazó aprovechó para susurrarme algo que seguramente se moría por decirme desde ayer.

''En clase me lo cuentas TODO, necesito saber cómo os fue ayer.''

En respuesta le sonreí y me senté bien para poder ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

Antes de salir hacia la universidad Anna aprovechó para disculparse con mi prima.

''Rapunzel, quería disculparme por si te metí sin querer en mi discusión con Elsa, no era mi intención molestarte.''

''No digas tonterías, no me has molestado y lo importante es que ahora estés bien con Elsa. Así que eso se queda enterrado en el pasado y aquí no ha pasado nada.''

''Gracias, 'Zel.''

No podría estar más feliz por tener una prima así. Aunque a veces me moleste no sé qué haría sin 'Zel. Siempre ha estado ahí para ayudarme en todo desde que tengo uso de razón.

Y sé que sin ella no podría estar así de bien con Anna ahora mismo.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad Anna entrelazó nuestras manos hasta que llegamos a la facultad de ciencias sociales.

Me despedí de ella con un abrazo y besé su mejilla.

''Estoy deseando que llegue ya el descanso para volver a verte.''

Anna se sonrojó y me abrazó con más fuerza.

''Yo también lo estoy deseando. Te veo en un rato, Elsa.''

Y dicho esto Anna se fue en dirección a su facultad.

Cuando entramos a clase aún no había llegado nadie más, así que era el momento perfecto para explicarle a 'Zel todo lo que había pasado. Y que ella me explicase cómo le fue en su cita con Mérida.

''Bueno, comienzo yo pero después me lo tienes que explicar todo. ¿De acuerdo? Y nada de burlas.''

''Trato hecho.''

''Bien. Comenzamos la cita yendo a comer a una pizzería, y después la cosa comenzó a ponerse sensiblera. Anna vio mis tatuajes y le expliqué el significado del tatuaje de los copos de nieve. Y antes de que digas nada, estoy más que segura de que hice bien contándoselo.

Después fuimos al cine a ver una película de terror.

Y la cita terminó en mi casa, le preparé la cena, le compré tarta de chocolate y después nos quedamos viendo la televisión un rato.

Y sí, pasaron más cosas. Cuando nos estábamos despidiéndonos nos liamos, y me gané otra cita para éste fin de semana.''

''¿Y ya sabes dónde vas a llevarla?''

''Mmh quizá sí, pero tengo que asegurarme de que es un sitio perfecto, ya te contaré en cuanto lo sepa. Ahora es tu turno, ¿Cómo os fue el sábado?''

''Muy, muy bien. Llegamos pronto al centro deportivo para que Mérida pudiera practicar un poco antes de la competición y le fue realmente bien. Obviamente ganó, porque es la mejor. Vale, ya paro, pero que sepas que tú te pones igual al hablar de Anna.

Bueno, después de la competición fuimos a su restaurante favorito a comer para celebrarlo. Como no sabíamos qué más hacer fuimos a dar una vuelta a un parque precioso que hay en el centro y cuando ya comenzó a oscurecer Mérida me propuso que fuera a su casa a ver alguna película, y acepté.

Y como después de la película ya era muy tarde y Mérida no se fiaba que volviera sola a casa me dijo que lo mejor sería si me quedaba allí a dormir. Y acabamos durmiendo juntas.

No, no pienses mal, no pasó nada en ese momento, aunque me hubiera gustado. ¿Sabes lo horrible que fue estar toda la noche abrazadas? No horrible en plan mal, porque me encantaría repetirlo. No podía dormir, no podía hacer nada más que contemplar su belleza.

Pero sí que pasó algo. Se empeñó en acompañarme hasta casa, y cuando nos estábamos despidiendo la besé. Lo pasé fatal por cómo me miró, pensaba que la había cagado al besarla, pero me equivocaba, solo estaba sorprendida, porque después de eso fue ella la que me besó. ¡ME BESÓ! Aún no me lo creo.

Y…eso fue todo que yo recuerde.''

''Oh madre mía ¡De aquí a que os caséis hay un paso!''

''Lo mismo podría decirte con Anna. Pero estoy muy nerviosa, he quedado con ella a la hora del descanso y no sé qué hacer ¿Le doy un abrazo? ¿Un beso? ¿¡Qué hago?!''

Era tan gracioso ver a 'Zel así, realmente estaba muy feliz por ver como su relación con Mérida avanzaba.

''A ver, primero tranquilízate, y segundo, no pienses en qué harás, porque en el momento de la verdad el corazón será el que mande y actúe por su cuenta, así que haz lo que sientas que tienes que hacer.''

''Buen consejo. Entonces después te cuento que tal nos ha ido.''

Tuvimos que terminar la conversación ya que el profesor finalmente llegó.

Fueron tres horas eternas, estaba deseando que la clase terminase para ver a Anna.

Cuando el timbré sonó, me despedí de mi prima y salí de clase prácticamente corriendo.

Al salir no vi a Anna, quizá aún no había salido. De camino al árbol en que siempre me encuentro con Anna me crucé con Mérida.

''Hey, Elsa. ¿Ha salido ya tu prima?''

''No lo sé, cuando salí ella aún estaba en clase, quizá te está esperando en la entrada del edificio.''

''Seguramente sí. Bueno, gracias.''

Me pareció muy extraño ver a Mérida tan seria, quizá le había pasado algo. Aunque lo más probable es que lo acabe sabiendo después por 'Zel.''

Al llegar al árbol vi a Anna sentada escuchando música, era demasiado tentador darle un pequeño susto.

Me acerqué con sigilo y cuando me agaché a su altura la atrapé en un abrazo.

''¡Ay! Pero que tonta eres, vaya susto me has dado.''

No pude evitar partirme de risa al conseguir mi objetivo.

''Ese era el plan.''

''Pues vale.''

Anna se enfurruñó y me dio la espalda.

''Oh vamos, no te enfades.''

Volví a abrazarla y comencé a darle besos en la mejilla.

''Estoy intentando enfadarme contigo, así me lo pones muy difícil.''

''Entonces no dejaré de hacerlo.''

''Tampoco he dicho que dejes de hacerlo. Y por cierto ¿Cómo les fue a tu prima y a Mérida al final?''

''Uh, es verdad.''

Le expliqué a Anna todo lo que 'Zel me había contado y también lo que había pasado mientras estaba de camino.

''Que extraño…¿Qué crees que le habrá pasado?''

''No tengo ni idea, pero en cuanto sepa algo te cuento.''

El timbre sonó indicando el final del descanso. Abracé a Anna y realmente no tenía ganas de separarme de ella. Cada día se me hacía más pesado estar separadas, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Nos separamos y cada una fue en dirección a su facultad.

Al llegar a clase vi a 'Zel sentada y con la mirada perdida en alguna galaxia lejana.

''Hey, ¿Te pasa algo?''

''Sí, Mérida quiere hablar conmigo esta tarde.''

''¿Y qué pasa? Quizá es algo bueno, no tienes que ponerte en lo peor.''

''Lo sé. Pero, ¿Y si se arrepiente de lo del sábado y lo que quiere decirme es que no quiere volver a verme?''

''O quizá que estás siendo dramática y estás pensando que pasará lo peor posible. No creo que se arrepienta de lo del sábado, igualmente esta tarde lo sabrás, piensa de manera positiva hasta entonces, será lo mejor.''

''Tienes razón, intentaré ser positiva. Gracias Elsa.''

Le di un abrazo reconfortante a 'Zel y fui a sentarme a mi sitio.

Después de las tres últimas horas de clase 'Zel estaba demasiado nerviosa y necesitaba relajarse antes de que Mérida llegase a su casa. Así que le recomendé que se marchara sin mí. Me costó convencerla pero finalmente fue hacia su casa.

Anna aún no salía de clase, así que me senté en el banco de delante de mi facultad a escuchar música mientras la esperaba.

Mi canción favorita de Halestorm comenzó a sonar, e inconscientemente mis pies comenzaron a marcar el ritmo de la batería.

No me percaté de su presencia hasta que me quitó uno de los auriculares.

''¿Qué estás escuchando?''

Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se ponía en la oreja el auricular que me acababa de quitar.

''Mi canción favorita de Halestorm, 'Love Bites'.''

Anna comenzó a reírse.

''¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?''

''Que podrías haberme preguntado a ver si adivinaba tu canción favorita de ese grupo y ten por seguro que habría acertado.''

''¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué estás tan segura?''

''Porque esa canción siempre me ha hecho imaginar a una vampira, y da la casualidad que quizás tú eres una. Aunque eso tengo que comprobarlo aún.''

''¿Y cómo piensas comprobarlo?''

''Quizá tengas que morderme.''

Acerqué mis labios a su cuello llegando a rozarlo ligeramente. Y le susurré de la manera más sensual que pude.

''Atente a las consecuencias, porque el día que te muerda vas a estar suplicándome por que vuelva a hacerlo.''

Y dicho esto me levanté del banco.

Anna en cambio se quedó completamente embobada mirándome sin poder levantarse.

''¿Vamos para casa? ¿Anna, me oyes?''

''¿¡Qué?! Estaba un poco despistada.''

''Digo que si vamos ya para casa.''

''Ah, claro.''

Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la cogió.

Me estaba gustando mucho comprobar el efecto que podía llegar a tener en ella. Y cada vez me estaba costando más controlarme.

Fuimos hacia casa con calma mientras le explicaba lo que había pasado con 'Zel y Mérida.

''¿De qué crees que quiera hablar Mérida con 'Zel?''

''No lo sé. Pero dudo mucho que sea de algo malo. Por lo que conozco a Mérida es una chica bastante directa, si hubiera sido algo malo se lo habría dicho directamente sin rodeos.''

''Vaya…pues en cuanto sepas algo ya me contarás.''

''Por supuesto.''

Llegamos a nuestro edificio y después de perder la noción del tiempo mientras nos abrazábamos, finalmente nos despedimos y cada una fue hacia su casa.

Me pasé toda la tarde limpiando el piso y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya era de noche.

Después de cenar mientras me ponía el pijama recibí una llamada de 'Zel.

''¿Sí?''

''¡ELSA!...¡MÉRIDA…Y YO…JUNTAS!''

''¿¡QUÉ?! ¡A VER, TRANQUILICÉMONOS, CUÉNTAMELO TODO!''

''Mérida ha llegado a casa. Y estaba tan seria y casi ni me hablaba que me he puesto a llorar y a pedirle perdón por si había hecho algo que la molestase. Y ella se ha comenzado a reír y entonces me he enfadado, pero cuando me ha dicho por qué estaba tan seria he entendido por qué se reía de mi reacción.

Estaba tan seria porque llevaba desde ayer sin saber cómo decirme algo.

Y cuando nos hemos sentado en el sofá para hablarlo me ha besado y me ha soltado ''No encuentro las palabras para decirte lo que siento, y eso me frustra mucho por eso estaba tan seria. Pero hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?'' ¡ME HA PEDIDO SALIR!

Obviamente le he dicho que sí, ¡Tendría que estar loca para decirle que no!

Y llevo desde que se ha ido nerviosa perdida, necesitaba contártelo ya. Bueno, realmente te he llamado en cuanto Mérida ha salido por la puerta. ¡PERO HA SIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO!''

Sí, ahí estaba mi prima la exagerada. Pero no podría estar más feliz por ella, ya era hora de que alguien la valorase y la quisiera como merece.

''Enhorabuena 'Zel. Ya era hora que esto pasase.''

''Ay, estoy tan feliz ¡Tengo tantísima suerte! Y dime ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti de vuelta a casa con Anna?''

''Bien, pero está empeñada en que soy una vampira.''

Comencé a partirme de risa al recordar la reacción que había provocado en Anna hacía unas horas atrás.

''Elsa, lo pareces y desde que me alcanza la memoria siempre te han fascinado. Para Halloween deberías disfrazarte de vampira para sorprender a Anna.''

''De eso quería hablarte antes de que se me vuelva a olvidar. Con Anna comenzamos a pensar que estaría bien organizar para Halloween un maratón de películas de terror en mi casa, y que vinierais tú, Mérida, ella y yo. Y además de hacer lo típico de preparar dulces con temática de Halloween y tallar calabazas, podríamos disfrazarnos. ¿Qué te parece la idea?''

''¡Cuenta conmigo! Después se lo comento a Mérida pero seguro que se apunta también.''

''Perfecto. Pues entonces después me lo confirmas.''

''Y tanto, después hablamos.''

''Hasta luego.''

Mientras esperaba la respuesta de 'Zel le mandé un mensaje a Anna para ponerle al corriente de todo.

'' **Hey preciosa, te dije que lo de 'Zel y Mérida no era nada malo. Están saliendo. Y para tu información, la fiesta de Halloween ya es un hecho, y tengo muy bien pensado el disfraz que llevaré ;D''**

Nadie parecía que iba a contestarme con urgencia. Así que me metí en la cama a leer mientras esperaba.

Al cabo de diez minutos el móvil comenzó a vibrar. Era Anna, su respuesta hizo que me partiera de risa.

'' **¡¿En serio?! Me alegro mucho por ellas. Pues que sepas que yo también sé lo que llevaré para la fiesta ¡Y no te lo pienso decir!''**

Me preguntaba qué llevaría Anna para la fiesta, pero por lo que se ve no lo sabré hasta entonces.

Tendré que ir con 'Zel a buscar el disfraz perfecto. Quiero dejar a Anna sin palabras cuando me vea.

Estaba quedándome dormida cuando la vibración del móvil me asustó.

Por suerte era 'Zel, así que antes de mirar el mensaje dejé el libro en el escritorio y apagué la luz antes de meterme en la cama.

Desbloqueé el móvil y miré qué había enviado mi prima.

'' **Mérida dice que se apunta. Ya lo iremos organizando todo :D''**

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de que el día de Halloween llegase ya.

Puse la alarma y dejé el móvil en la mesita de noche. No tardé ni cinco minutos en quedarme dormida.

* * *

La semana pasó con una rapidez asombrosa y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya era viernes por la noche.

Mañana era mi cita con Anna, y he tenido una larga semana para prepararla hasta el último detalle. Solo espero que todo salga mejor que la cita de la semana pasada.

Era muy difícil superarla. Estuve pensando largo y tendido sobre cuál sería el lugar perfecto para llevarla, y en toda la ciudad solo había un lugar que pudiera hacer sombra a nuestra anterior cita. El parque de atracciones.

Busqué en el armario una mochila pequeña y todo lo necesario para mañana.

Pero en el último momento me di cuenta de que mi cantimplora había desparecido. O en su defecto, me la había dejado en casa de 'Zel algún día.

Miré por la cocina pero todas las botellas de plástico que encontré eran demasiado grandes y aparatosas como para llevar alguna de esas al parque de atracciones.

Cogí el móvil y le mande un mensaje a Anna.

'' **Una cosa ¿Tienes alguna cantimplora o botellita pequeña?''**

Mientras esperaba a que me contestase fui preparando la comida para mañana y la guardé en la nevera.

Cuando estaba recogiendo la cocina me llegó su contestación.

'' **Sí, he encontrado una cantimplora y un par de botellitas. ¿Quieres que las lleve para mañana?''**

'' **Sí por favor. ¡Muchas gracias!''**

'' **No es nada. Y dime ¿Adónde vas a llevarme?''**

Comencé a reír sin parar. Anna se había pasado toda la semana intentando averiguar a dónde íbamos a ir. Pero obviamente no se salió con la suya.

'' **No pienso decírtelo, si no te lo he dicho antes no te lo voy a decir ahora. Pero para tu información, mañana nada de vestidos, lleva ropa y calzado cómodo. Es lo único que vas a saber de momento. Te pasaré a buscar a las nueve para aprovechar bien el día, buenas noches preciosa~''**

'' **Mmmh eso no me da ninguna pista, en fin, tendré paciencia. Buenas noches Elsa.''**

Torturar a Anna de ésta manera era demasiado divertido. Más aún que molestar a mi prima.

Sí, ahora era mi pasatiempos favorito. Además de contemplar su belleza en todo momento posible.

Fui hacia mi habitación y acabé de mirar qué más me faltaba.

Sabiendo lo cabezota que podía llegar a ser Anna, era mejor que comprase ahora las entradas por internet, o si no mañana se empeñará en pagarlo ella poniendo de excusa que ''la semana pasada ya le invité a todo'' y era verdad. Pero no me molestaba invitarla a todo lo que pudiera. No suelo gastar mucho dinero. Solo para los gastos de casa, de la universidad y para las pocas cosas que me compro, que no suelen ser muchas.

El dinero no era un problema para mí. Cuando mis padres murieron me dejaron en herencia una cantidad de dinero tan grande que sabía que jamás llegaría a gastarlo todo.

Eso solo lo sabían mis tíos y 'Zel. Me daba mucho miedo que si alguien lo sabía se acercase a mí solo por el interés.

Cuando por fin compré las entradas, las imprimí y las dejé encima del escritorio.

Fui hacia el armario en busca de ropa cómoda para mañana. No tenía muchas ganas de madrugar en exceso, y si lo dejaba ya todo preparado podría despertarme con calma.

Rebuscando en el armario finalmente opté por unos leggings negros bastante opacos. Así no tendría que preocuparme en todo el día de si se transparentan o no.

De entre todas las camisetas opté por una de tirantes de color negro, y también cogí por si acaso la sudadera negra.

Dudo que llegue a tener frío. Pero así me aseguro de llevar algo de abrigo por si Anna pasa frío y no lleva suficiente ropa de abrigo.

Dejé la ropa encima del escritorio junto a las entradas para verlas al despertar y así asegurarme de que no se me olvidan.

Me puse el pijama, puse cinco alarmas, apagué la luz y me metí en la cama.

Mañana tiene que ser un día perfecto.

* * *

Me desperté con el sonido de la tercera alarma, y acompañada de mi mal humor matutino me levanté de mala gana.

Darme una ducha primero me daba una pereza horrible, así que primero fui a desayunar.

Rebusqué por la despensa algo apetecible hasta que di con un paquete de galletas Oreo.

Cogí también un zumo y me senté en la mesa a desayunar con calma.

Eran solo las ocho cuando terminé de desayunar, así que fui hacia la ducha antes de que se hiciera más tarde.

Conecté el reproductor de música a todo volumen y acompañada por la voz de la vocalista de Halestorm me metí en la ducha.

Calculé que habían pasado veinte minutos por las canciones que había escuchado mientras estaba metida en la ducha.

Y casi acerté, habían pasado veinticinco minutos.

Me vestí, me lavé los dientes, trencé mi pelo y fui hacia la habitación de nuevo.

Anoche se me olvidó buscar las bambas que quería llevar hoy, por suerte tenía aún treintaicinco minutos para buscarlas.

Rebusqué por toda la casa hasta que me iluminé y me dio por mirar en las cajas de zapatos que tenía dentro del armario. Y efectivamente, ahí estaban.

Miré el reloj y aún tenía diez minutos hasta tener que ir a buscar a Anna.

Calenté la comida que preparé anoche, la metí en un tupper y finalmente en una bolsa de plástico junto a un puñado de servilletas y cubiertos desechables.

Fui hacia la habitación y comencé a meterlo todo en la mochila. La comida, las entradas, la cartera, la sudadera, las llaves de casa y el móvil.

Solo faltaba el agua, pero supongo que Anna la llevará y si no ahora se lo recordaré antes de salir.

En principio no se me olvidaba nada, así que cogí la mochila y salí de casa.

Al picar a su timbre, Anna tardó unos minutos en abrir la puerta. Y como ya era costumbre se abalanzó hacia mí para rodearme con sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

''Hey ¿Me habías echado de menos?''

''Pues claro, aunque haga un segundo que te he visto ya te echo de menos.''

Dijo eso de la manera más tierna posible. Me dejó completamente embobada con su dulzura.

''Yo también te he echado de menos. ¿Has cogido el agua?''

''Sí, he metido la cantimplora y las botellitas en la mochila. ¿Nos vamos?''

''Claro preciosa.''

Le ofrecí mi mano y ella entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Fuimos con calma hasta la estación de buses. El bus urbano no llega hasta el parque de atracciones, ya que queda un poco alejado de la ciudad.

Busqué en el panel el andén al que teníamos que ir y una vez lo localicé fuimos a esperar a que llegase el bus.

El andén estaba abarrotado de gente y solo quedaba un asiento libre en los bancos.

''Siéntate si quieres, Elsa, yo estoy bien así.''

Y entonces se me ocurrió una de mis brillantes ideas.

''Pues a mí se me ocurre una cosa mejor.''

Me senté y me di pequeñas palmadas en las piernas indicándole que se sentase en mis piernas.

Ella se sonrojó y vino a sentarse.

''¿Estás cómoda?''

Dicho esto, rodeé su cintura con mis brazos. Anna suspiró en reacción a lo que acababa de hacer.

''S-Sí.''

Cuando el bus comenzó a aparcar en el andén nos levantamos y nos pusimos a hacer cola para entrar.

Anna se giró y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

''Como supongo que allá donde vayamos vas a pagarlo todo tú, tu ticket del bus pienso pagarlo yo.''

''Bueno, me parece un buen trato.''

Aunque me negase acabaría haciendo lo que quisiera igualmente, así que por que pague una vez no será el fin del mundo.

Una vez Anna pagó los tickets comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo del bus buscando dos asientos libres.

Al llegar casi al final del bus por fin encontramos unos.

El viaje era bastante largo, y me arrepentí de no acordarme de meter en la mochila el reproductor de música. Pero como si Anna me hubiera leído la mente, sacó el suyo de la mochila.

''¿Sabes que justo estaba maldiciéndome por dentro por habérmelo dejado?''

''¿En serio? Pues yo casi tampoco lo traigo. En el último momento me he iluminado y he ido corriendo a buscarlo. Que suerte hemos tenido entonces.''

Anna me ofreció un auricular y me lo puse en la oreja.

''¿Tienes alguna de Halestorm?''

''Mmh creo que sí, deja que miro.''

Anna se puso a buscar entre las canciones del reproductor hasta que dio con ''I am fire'' me costó horrores no ponerme a cantarla.

''Veo que éste grupo también te gusta mucho.''

''Pues sí, éste y The Pretty Reckless son los grupos que más escucho.''

''Entonces me parece que tendré que escucharles más aún.''

''Deberías, así si un día vienen tendrás más ganas de acompañarme al concierto.''

''Elsa, te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.''

No me esperaba eso para nada. Me quedé sin palabras.

El viaje duró alrededor de media hora, no soportaba viajar en bus durante tanto rato, siempre suelo acabar bastante mareada.

Bajamos del bus y necesité sentarme durante unos segundos por culpa del mareo.

''¿Quieres un poco de agua?''

Asentí y Anna me pasó la cantimplora. El agua me ayudó bastante, en nada volví a estar fresca como una rosa.

Me levanté y comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque de atracciones.

Estaba ubicado dentro de un bosque precioso, y el camino hasta allí no se quedaba corto.

Anna comenzó a mirar curiosa hacia todas partes.

''¡Ya lo sé! ¡La cita es un picnic!''

Intenté aguantarme la risa pero resultó imposible. Y era normal que Anna pensase eso, el parque de atracciones no se veía con facilidad hasta que no avanzabas hasta casi el final del camino. Y además, ella es nueva en la ciudad, quizás ni tan solo sabe que tenemos un parque de atracciones aquí.

''No, no es un picnic, pero ya falta poco para llegar.''

Caminamos cerca de diez minutos y finalmente el ruido del parque comenzó a invadir la zona en la que estábamos.

''¿Ya sabes a dónde vamos?''

Anna prestó más atención al sonido que nos envolvía e instantáneamente comenzó a sonreír.

''¿Es un parque de atracciones?''

''Respuesta correcta.''

''¿¡ES EN SERIO?! No tenía ni idea de que teníamos uno en la ciudad. ¡Muero por subirme a todo ya!''

Dicho esto, Anna me agarró la mano con aún más fuerza y comenzó a tirar de mí para ir más rápido.

En pocos minutos llegamos al parque de atracciones y nos pusimos a hacer cola para entrar.

Saqué las entradas de la mochila y le di a Anna la suya.

La cola avanzó bastante rápido, en cinco minutos ya nos encontrábamos dentro del parque.

Fui hacia el mostrador de información y cogí un par de mapas. Lo desplegué y nos pusimos a mirarlo.

''¿Adónde vamos primero?''

''Mmh ¡Aquí!''

Dijo señalando el dibujo de la montaña rusa.

''Vamos entonces.''

Tomé la mano de Anna y comenzamos a seguir las indicaciones para llegar hasta la montaña rusa.

Al llegar había una cola bastante larga. Aprovechamos mientras esperábamos para elegir el siguiente destino.

Finalmente era nuestro turno para subir y nos tocó en los asientos de delante del todo.

Al bajar fuimos hasta la siguiente atracción, el castillo encantado.

En el mapa aseguraban que sería ''una experiencia terrorífica''. De encantado y terrorífico tenía muy poco a decir verdad. Todo lo que tendría que habernos asustado hacía que acabásemos partiéndonos de risa.

Nos subimos a varias atracciones más hasta que acabó dando las tres de la tarde, decidimos que sería mejor ir a comer ya antes de seguir subiendo a más atracciones.

Fuimos hacia la zona de los picnics y nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

Saqué la comida de la mochila y comenzamos a comer.

''Elsa, ¿En qué momento te creíste eso de que eres mala cocinera? Porque de momento todo lo que has preparado para mí ha estado delicioso.''

''En el momento que por mi culpa 'Zel se pasó unos cuantos días enferma del estómago. Pero me alegro de que no te desagrade, todo lo que cocino para ti le pongo más esmero para que esté bueno y te guste.''

''Gustarme se queda corto.''

Terminamos de comer y después de descansar durante unos minutos, volvimos a emprender nuestro camino hasta las atracciones que nos faltaban por ver.

Ya solo nos quedaba el carrusel, el túnel del terror y la noria. Decidimos que seguiríamos ese mismo orden, ya que la noria es mucho mejor subirse cuando ha oscurecido.

Nos subimos tres veces al carrusel hasta que acabamos mareadas de dar tantas vueltas.

Miramos en el mapa dónde quedaba el túnel del terror y fuimos hacia allí lo más rápido posible. Al ser espectáculo solo hacen tres sesiones al día y estaba por comenzar la última del día.

Al llegar ya había una cola considerable. Tuvimos que esperar tres cuartos de hora, pero finalmente pudimos entrar.

Fue asombroso. Sabía que no iba a darnos nada de miedo. Pero en comparación a la casa ''encantada'' esto fue increíble. Éste túnel del terror es un recorrido por una casa donde puedes ver diferentes escenas de películas de terror representadas por actores.

Entre todo el recorrido encuentras escenas de películas como El exorcista, La matanza de Texas, Pesadilla en Elm Street, Chucky y muchas más películas.

Es fascinante el trabajo que hacen los actores, ya no solo por lo bien que actúan, si no también por toda la caracterización.

Salimos con ganas de volver a entrar, pero ya estaba a punto de finalizar la hora del espectáculo. Así que decidimos que cuando podamos volveríamos a venir más adelante.

Ya solo nos quedaba una atracción, la noria.

Fuimos hacia allí y era extraño no ver a nadie haciendo cola para subir. Es una noria preciosa, es impresionante verla de noche cuando la iluminan.

Pudimos subir directamente y estar arriba del todo era simplemente maravilloso. Puedes ver toda la ciudad, y por la noche es aún más hermoso de lo que puedas imaginar.

O quizá era por la compañía de Anna, estar con ella hacía que hasta la cosa más sencilla llegase a ser maravillosa.

La noria paró mientras estábamos arriba del todo. Era una situación perfecta. Anna y yo, contemplando unas vistas espectaculares.

Aproveché y rodeé su cuerpo acercándola a mi cuerpo lo más posible. Ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras ambas disfrutábamos de las vistas. Pero llegado a cierto momento, me encontraba con la vista fija en ella. Daba igual cuan hermosos llegasen a ser los paisajes que contemplase. Mis ojos siempre preferirían contemplar la belleza de Anna.

Anna se percató de mi mirada fija en ella y poco a poco la distancia entre nuestros labios se fue acortando hasta que se encontraron.

Besarla se había vuelto mi nueva adicción. y cada vez necesitaba hacerlo más seguido.

Nos separamos para coger aire. Necesitábamos seguir con otro beso, pero la noria volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Al bajarnos Anna se agarró de mi brazo y fuimos hacia la salida del parque.

A medio camino de la parada del bus, noté como comenzaba a tiritar de frío y agradecí lo previsora que fui. Paramos un momento y saqué la sudadera de la mochila, hice que se la pusiera y la abracé mientras le frotaba el cuerpo para que entrase un poco en calor.

''¿Mejor así?''

''Sí, mucho mejor. Gracias Elsa.''

Y me abrazó con más fuerza escondiendo su cara en mi cuello. Notar su aliento en mi cuello me hacía estremecer y elevar mi calor corporal.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar al bus y esta vez casi no había gente dentro.

Anna volvió a insistir en pagar los tickets y no pude hacer nada más que acceder a ello.

Nos sentamos en los asientos de delante para evitar que volviera a marearme y emprendimos el viaje de vuelta a casa.

Esta vez el viaje se me hizo más corto. Durante el viaje nos pusimos a ver las fotos que nos habíamos hecho, Anna dijo que después las subiría a Facebook y que ya me etiquetaría.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando llegamos a casa. Era momento de despedirnos, y necesitaba besarla de nuevo desesperadamente. No sabía cómo iba a controlarme.

''Gracias por una cita tan maravillosa. Sin duda ha superado la anterior.''

''¿Eso quiere decir que me he ganado otra cita más?''

''Eso quiere decir que puedes invitarme a una cita siempre que quieras.''

Sonreí de manera triunfante al escuchar eso.

''Entonces la siguiente será mucho mejor.''

Anna abrió la puerta y me di cuenta de que aquí faltaba una cosa.

''¿No te olvidas de algo antes de irte?''

''Mmh ¿De qué?''

Dijo haciéndose la despistada. Cerré de nuevo la puerta y la acorralé contra ella. Acerqué mis labios hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

''De mi beso de buenas noches.''

Dicho esto, Anna tomó mi rostro con sus manos y acortó la distancia que nos separaba con desesperación. Dándome un largo y profundo beso. Le correspondí con la misma desesperación, intentando dominar el beso. Nuestras lenguas lucharon hasta que finalmente gané esa lucha al morder el labio de Anna y tirar de él. Un sonoro suspiro se le escapó y eso no mejoraba la situación.

La empotré contra la puerta haciendo que no quedase ni un milímetro de separación entre nuestros cuerpos.

Una parte de mí sabía que tenía que parar. Esto podría ir más lejos fácilmente y no era el momento adecuado.

La única parte racional que quedaba activa en mí hizo que nuestros cuerpos se separasen.

Mientras intentábamos recuperar la normalidad de nuestras respiraciones no podíamos alejar nuestras miradas.

Cuando pude respirar con facilidad dije lo único que se me pasó por la mente.

''Creo que voy a necesitar un beso de buenas noches todos los días.''

Anna empezó a reírse y acabo contagiándome su risa.

''Sí, yo también creo que lo voy a necesitar.''

Volví a besarla pero ésta vez lo más tiernamente que pude.

Finalmente conseguimos despedirnos y cada una entró a su casa.

Definitivamente ésta cita había superado con creces la anterior.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La relación de 'Zel y Mérida por fin ha avanzado un poco más. Y cada vez falta menos para que Elsa y Anna sigan el mismo camino.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión del capítulo en los comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 8.**

La semana pasó de una manera horriblemente lenta. Tanto 'Zel como yo comenzamos la primera semana de exámenes, y no exagero al decir que solo he visto la luz del sol para ir a la universidad.

No he podido salir de casa ningún día, he estado encerrada en mi habitación estudiando sin parar. Y lo peor de todo, no he visto a Anna en toda la semana.

Cuando tenemos una semana llena de exámenes. Literalmente. Solo vamos a clase para hacerlos. Y por una gran y cruel casualidad del destino todas mis horas libres no han coincidido con las suyas. Y en sus descansos ha tenido que aprovechar para terminar los cuadros que tenía que terminar para su exposición ya que iba con mucho retraso.

Y ya el domingo por la noche acordamos que no nos molestaríamos durante la semana para poder estudiar y hacer todo el trabajo con calma.

Pero nadie me dijo que esto sería peor que tener el mono por alguna droga. Necesitaba ver a Anna en todo momento.

Ahora estaba a la espera de entrar a clase para hacer el último examen del viernes. No estaba preocupada, pero intentar recordar todo lo que había estudiado a la vez que aguantaba a 'Zel diciendo cada dos por tres ''estoy nerviosa, me va a ir fatal'' y cosas tan 'positivas' como esas. Era un poco estresante.

Y sí. Se ha pasado diciendo eso durante toda la semana con todos los exámenes que ha hecho.

Finalmente entramos a clase para hacer el examen. Me sorprendió que 'Zel lo terminase antes que yo, pero es así de exagerada, siempre piensa en lo peor y luego es todo lo contrario.

Yo terminé el examen un cuarto de hora después. Al salir de clase 'Zel estaba esperándome en los bancos de delante de la facultad. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo le había ido.

''¿Te ha ido mejor de lo que pensabas, verdad?''

''¡Sí! ¡Me ha ido genial! ¿Y a ti?''

''Supongo que me habrá ido bien. Ya lo sabremos la semana que viene cuando nos den las notas.''

''Pues sí. ¡Y por cierto! Mientras te esperaba estaba hablando con Mérida y me ha dado una idea genial.''

''¿Qué idea?''

''¡Vámonos mañana de fiesta las cuatro! ¿Te apetece? Bueno, ya sé que seguramente tendrás más ganas de quedarte a solas con Anna después de estar una semana sin verla. Pero será divertido.''

La idea de ''estar a solas con Anna'' por una vez no me estaba sonando nada inocente. Pero es que cada vez me costaba más pensar de manera inocente al tratarse de Anna.

''Después llamo a Anna y le pregunto, pero por mi parte genial.''

''Perfecto, entonces ahora avisaré a Mérida de que te apuntas. Y no dudes que Anna vendrá también, debe de tener las mismas ganas de verte que tú a ella.''

''Eso espero. ¿Te vienes a comer a casa? No me apetece estar sola.''

''Claro. ¿Anna aún no ha terminado los cuadros?''

Mientras íbamos charlando fuimos con calma hacia el coche para ir a casa.

''Casi, le he mandado un mensaje esta mañana para ver que tal iba y dice que se pasó la noche haciendo el penúltimo, y que esta tarde hará el último. Debe de estar cansadísima, espero que le de tiempo de hacer el último esta tarde y así mañana pueda dormir hasta tarde.''

''Pues sí pobrecilla. ¿Cuándo los expone?''

''Me parece que de aquí a dos semanas.''

''Entonces ya lo iremos a ver, seguro que ha hecho un trabajo genial.''

''Eso ni lo dudes, es una artista con un talento increíble.''

''¿Te ha dejado ver los cuadros de la exposición?''

''No, me ha prohibido verlos hasta el día de la exposición.''

'Zel aparcó, y salimos del coche en dirección a casa.

Una vez en casa miramos por la cocina a ver si había algo que nos apeteciese comer, pero nada nos llamó la atención. Así que acabamos encargando un par de pizzas.

El repartidor llegó al cabo de media hora.

Cuando vi las pizzas encima de la mesa me entró tal hambre que en ese momento podría haberme comido hasta el cartón de las cajas.

Pero era normal, apenas había comido bien ésta semana, sobre todo los primeros días que estaba horriblemente nerviosa. Ahora mi estómago se había olvidado de los nervios de los exámenes y por fin recordó su función principal.

Comí hasta que no pude más y 'Zel hizo igual.

''Elsa ¿Le has preguntado a Anna lo de mañana?''

''No, ahora la llamo.''

Fui hacia mi habitación para llamar a Anna. Tenía muchas ganas de escuchar su voz y sabía que mi cara iba a reflejarlo a la perfección. Y no tenía ganas de que mi prima me estuviera molestando.

Busqué su número en la agenda y la llamé.

Cada toque que hacía la llamada hacía que mi corazón se acelerase un poco más.

''¿Sí?''

''Hey preciosa ¿Cómo estás?''

Un golpe seco me asustó. No sabía que acababa de pasar.

''¿Anna? ¿Estás bien?''

''¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Perdona, no esperaba tu llamada y de los nervios se me ha caído el móvil al suelo. Estoy bien, estaba trabajando en el último cuadro por fin. ¿Tú cómo estás? ¿Han ido bien los exámenes?''

''Ahora que te escucho por fin estoy bien. Los exámenes supongo que habrán ido bien. Y quería comentarte algo. Ya que hoy por fin acabamos con todo el sufrimiento de los exámenes y tú por fin terminarás tus cuadros, Mérida ha pensado que mañana podríamos salir las cuatro para celebrarlo. Pero claro, tú estarás cansada con todo el trabajo que has tenido con los cuadros y no quiero molestarte. Olvídalo…''

Antes que pudiera seguir hablando y diciendo tonterías Anna me interrumpió.

''Me encantaría ir con vosotras, necesito salir y celebrarlo. Y si estás tú mejor aún.''

Una sonrisa de implantó en mi rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo al escuchar las palabras de Anna.

''Perfecto entonces, en cuanto sepa la hora a la que saldremos te mando un mensaje. Estoy deseando verte ya.''

''Y yo a ti, Elsa.''

''Mucho ánimo con el trabajo, preciosa''

''¡Gracias! Hasta luego.''

Y dicho esto colgué la llamada.

Volví al comedor con 'Zel y nos pasamos el resto de la tarde descansando.

Mientras 'Zel miraba una película en el ordenador yo aproveché para leer un rato, durante toda la semana lo único que pude leer fueron los apuntes para estudiar.

Cuando era ya casi la hora de cenar Mérida llamó a 'Zel para que fuera con ella a cenar y a dormir a su casa. Y veloz como el viento ella se marchó para ir con ella.

No sin antes confirmarme que mañana saldríamos de casa a las nueve de la noche y primero iríamos a cenar, y después seguramente a algún local a bailar un rato.

Mandé un mensaje a Anna para confirmarle la hora.

Pasé por delante de la cocina y las tripas comenzaron a sonarme exigiéndome comida. Aún seguía estando muy perezosa como para cocinar, así que calenté en el microondas lo que sobró de la pizza de éste mediodía.

Fui al sofá y me puse a cenar mientras veía la televisión un rato.

Cuando terminé de cenar recogí el comedor y la cocina.

Estaba muriéndome de sueño. Me lavé los dientes, me puse el pijama y me metí directa en la cama después de apagar la luz. Mañana tenía casi todo el día entero para decidirme en qué ponerme. Y con el sueño que tenía ahora mismo tampoco me apetecía ponerme a elegir nada.

Puse la alarma, dejé el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y volví a tumbarme en la cama, arropándome hasta el cuello con las mantas.

* * *

La vibración del móvil me despertó. Aún con los ojos cerrados intenté apagar la primera alarma sin éxito, hasta que conseguí abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que era una llamada y no la alarma.

Me aclaré la garganta y contesté la llamada sin mirar quién era.

''¿Sí?''

''Buenos días Elsa ¿Te he despertado?''

Era 'Zel. Miré la pantalla deslumbrándome con el brillo e intentando mirar la hora. No podía haber comenzado el día de peor humor.

''Joder tía, claro que me has despertado, son las ocho de la mañana ¡Hasta de aquí una hora y media se suponía que no tenía que levantarme! ¿Qué quieres?''

''¡Lo siento! Pero te prometo que es por algo importante. ¿Podemos ir al centro comercial a desayunar y a dar una vuelta? Te invito a desayunar a lo que quieras, así te lo cuento con calma y también podemos mirar ropa para ésta noche.''

La verdad es que me apetecía comprarme algún vestido nuevo para impresionar a Anna. Y también estaba el tema de 'Zel. A pesar de haberme despertado y ponerme de un mal humor horrible, por nada del mundo la dejaría de lado, y menos por algo que sea importante para ella.

''Claro, pásame a buscar de aquí a media hora.''

''Ahí estaré. Gracias Elsa.''

Salí de la cama y fui directa a la ducha.

Después de una ducha fría había conseguido alejar un poco el mal humor. Aunque no del todo.

Busqué por el armario y acabé cogiendo las primeras prendas de ropa que tenía más a mano, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de manga corta de color negro.

Fui al baño a trenzarme el pelo y a lavarme los dientes.

Cuando miré la hora en el móvil justo me llegó un mensaje de 'Zel avisándome de que fuera bajando.

Me puse los botines de plataforma, metí en el bolso el móvil, la cartera y las llaves de casa y salí.

Me quedé mirando la puerta de Anna preguntándome si habría terminado el cuadro y si habría podido descansar un poco.

Cuando salí a la calle 'Zel ya estaba esperándome. Entré al coche y le di un abrazo.

''Buenos días ¿Ya estás de buen humor?''

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

''¿A ti qué te parece? Hasta que no desayunemos no se me pasará del todo. En fin ¿Qué te ha pasado?''

''Prefiero decírtelo mientras desayunemos.''

''Bueno, como quieras.''

'Zel puso en marcha el coche y fuimos hacia el centro comercial.

Al llegar todo estaba abarrotado de gente. Y me extrañó bastante, eran solo las nueve de la mañana y lo único que estaba abierto en el centro comercial ahora eran las cafeterías. Hasta las diez no abrían el resto de las tiendas.

Aunque supongo que quizá también han venido tan pronto para desayunar y después mirar tiendas como nosotras dos. Eso ya no era tan raro.

Entramos al centro comercial y fuimos directamente a mi cafetería preferida.

''¿Qué quieres para desayunar?''

''Un café y un gofre con chocolate.''

''Perfecto, ve buscando una mesa de mientras.''

Comencé a dar vueltas por la cafetería pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Subí a la segunda planta y ahí estaban todas las mesas vacías. Fui directamente a sentarme en la mesa que tiene sofás en vez de sillas.

Le mandé un mensaje a 'Zel para avisarle de que estaba arriba.

Antes de guardar el móvil estuve tentada a mandarle un mensaje a Anna. Pero no sabía si se habría despertado ya, y no quería molestarla después de lo cansada que ha tenido que acabar con todo el trabajo de anoche.

Mientras 'Zel no llegaba me puse a ver las fotos que me hice con Anna en el parque de atracciones. Realmente hacemos muy buena pareja.

Me quedé completamente embobada, hasta tal punto que no me percaté de que 'Zel ya había llegado.

''¿Y esa sonrisita a qué se debe? Pensaba que estabas de mal humor.''

''Sí. Pero hay un remedio contra mi mal humor muy efectivo llamado Anna.''

''De eso no hay duda. En fin, ahora ya puedo contarte lo que ha pasado.''

Comencé a comerme el gofre antes de que se enfriase mientras miraba a 'Zel expectante a que comenzase a relatarme qué había pasado. Pero le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

''¿Y bien? ¿Me lo vas a explicar?''

''¡Que sí! Pero me da mucha vergüenza, no sé por dónde comenzar. Mérida y yo…lo hemos hecho…''

Cómo es de entender, a esas horas de la mañana no estaba muy lúcida como para entender a la primera a qué se refería mi prima.

''¿Hacer el qué?''

''¡OH DIOS MÍO ELSA! ¡¿A TI QUÉ TE PARECE?! ¡NOS HEMOS ACOSTADO!''

Acabé de procesar lo que 'Zel decía. Esperaba algo como que habrían discutido por una tontería. Pero definitivamente, eso no me lo esperaba.

''Oh…¡OH JODER! ¡Cuenta, cuenta! ¿Qué pasó?''

'Zel se encogió un poco en el sofá y sin mirarme comenzó a contármelo.

''Pues estábamos en su casa viendo una película, y yo comencé a quedarme dormida, así que Mérida me hizo ir a su habitación para dormir. Cuando ya estábamos metidas dentro de la cama ella me rodeó con sus brazos agarrándome de la cintura para exigirme un beso de buenas noches y que no pudiera escapar. Pero digamos que el beso no se quedó ahí, y sus manos tampoco. Comenzó a meterme mano y yo no me quedé atrás. Y una cosa llevó a la otra y…acabamos arrancándonos la ropa y haciéndolo.

¿Feliz? No me hagas darte más detalles porque me muero de la vergüenza, no sé cómo he sido capaz de poder explicarte esto. Solo te diré que fue increíble.''

Estaba contenta por mi prima. Pero saber cómo había avanzado su relación solo me hacía pensar que Anna y yo quizás íbamos demasiado despacio.

''Hey, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse tonta. Es genial que hayáis avanzado un poco más en la relación. Y si las dos queríais que eso pasase ¿Qué tiene de malo?''

''Nada supongo. Es solo que no sabía cómo explicártelo sin morirme de la vergüenza, estaba muy nerviosa. Nada más despertarme me he ido para casa y te he llamado. Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo.''

''Me alegro de que hayas querido contármelo.''

''¿Tú cómo vas en ese sentido con Anna?''

''No vamos, directamente. Aún no ha surgido el momento supongo. Y tampoco sé si lanzarme o no, porque sinceramente me da miedo que Anna me rechace en ese sentido. Puedo esperar el tiempo que haga falta por ella. Pero eso no lo hace menos difícil.''

''Es normal, y más con la química que tenéis. ¿Quieres mi sincera opinión? Lánzate en cuanto veas la oportunidad. Siempre que creas que es el momento correcto y el lugar adecuado, claro. La primera vez aunque sea con la persona que quieres, si no es el lugar correcto quizás te deja con un sabor amargo en la boca porque podría haber sido mucho mejor y no lo fue. Solo intenta ver el momento perfecto, y lánzate.''

A veces 'Zel tenía los consejos perfectos y más razón que un santo.

''Tienes toda la razón. A partir de ahora estaré más atenta a sus señales. Porque cada vez se me hace más duro besarla y no llegar a nada más. Y quiero creer que para ella es igual de duro.''

Cuando terminamos de desayunar comenzaron a abrir todas las tiendas.

Primero comenzamos la búsqueda de un vestido perfecto para 'Zel, yo siempre iba a la misma tienda a comprar mis vestidos, así que era seguro que para encontrar su vestido teníamos para rato.

Fuimos de tienda en tienda hasta que encontró uno que le encantó. Pero aún así en casi todas las tiendas aprovechó para mirarlo todo. Y cuando digo todo, es todo.

No era que me molestase, pero tampoco quería llegar excesivamente tarde a casa.

Cuando finalmente 'Zel pagó el vestido fuimos hacia la tienda donde quería mirar el mío.

Era mi tienda favorita en toda la ciudad. De hecho, casi toda mi ropa es de ésta tienda.

Lo mejor de todo es que no venden solo ropa. Es una tienda de temática rockera, por lo tanto puedes encontrar todo lo que estés buscando de tu banda favorita. Siempre que permanezca dentro de ese género, claro.

Al entrar a la tienda la dependienta nos saludó y se acercó para ver si podía ayudarnos en algo.

''¿Puedo ayudaros en algo chicas?''

''Sí, esta noche salimos de fiesta y necesito un vestido nuevo.''

''Me han traído uno nuevo que te va a encantar, lo tenía guardado para enseñártelo. Se supone que hasta el mes que viene no sale a la venta, pero tú eres mi clienta VIP. Esperad un momento que voy a buscarlo.''

Soy una clienta habitual de la tienda desde hace muchísimos años, así que cada vez que traen algo que puede interesarme me lo apartan hasta que vengo a comprar algo.

''Mira Elsa, te va a encantar.''

Sacó el vestido de su envoltura y cuando lo vi desplegado sobre el mostrador se me quedaron los ojos abiertos como platos. Y la dependienta tenía toda la razón. Me encantaba. Era el vestido perfecto, había superado todas mis expectativas.

Me lo dio para que me lo probase y fui directa al probador.

Obviamente era de color negro. Era un vestido palabra de honor y me dejaba los brazos y los hombros totalmente al descubierto. La falda tenía un poco de vuelo y me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Ya de por sí la parte superior se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo, pero lo mejor de todo era el detalle final, venía con un corsé incorporado. Y sí, me hacía un escote de escándalo, para qué negarlo. Si no conquisto a Anna aunque sea por la vista con éste vestido no sé qué lo hará.

Salí del probador y la cara de mi prima fue todo un poema.

''Aunque seas mi prima tengo que decírtelo. Jo-der que buena estás con ese vestido, siento si esto suena desagradable, pero a Anna se le van a caer las bragas al suelo nada más verte. Cómpralo. Ya.''

Me puse a reír ante su comentario.

''Gracias por el cumplido, al vérmelo puesto ya había decidido comprarlo, pero ahora estoy aún más segura de comprarlo.''

Volví al probador para cambiarme de nuevo y doblé el vestido con cuidado. Salí y puse el vestido sobre el mostrador mientras aprovechaba para seguir mirando si me hacía falta algo más.

Fui hacia la sección donde se encontraban las medias y todo tipo de complementos, y acabé cogiendo también unas medias de encaje y unos ligueros nuevos.

Volví al mostrador y lo puse todo junto al vestido mientras le tendía a la dependienta mi tarjeta de crédito.

Pasó la tarjeta por el datafono y me la entregó junto con el ticket y todo lo que compré ya metido dentro de una bolsa.

''Que disfrutes del vestido Elsa, aunque me parece que esa tal Anna va a ser la que más lo disfrute. Hasta luego chicas.''

La dependienta y 'Zel comenzaron a reírse a mi costa y no pude hacer nada más que ignorarlas. Aunque en el fondo quería que tuviera razón.

Salimos en dirección al aparcamiento y mientras estábamos de camino miré la hora. Con la tontería nos habían dado las doce del mediodía.

''Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo. Vente a casa si quieres.''

''Vale, así me ayudas a maquillarme. Y además, no quiero perderme la cara de Anna al verte con el vestido. Va a ser digno de recordar.''

No le contesté, puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando hacia el coche.

Una parte de mí estaba deseando que Anna reaccionara como decía 'Zel. Pero tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones.

Subimos al coche y volvimos a casa.

Cuando llegamos me tiré en el sofá debatiendo conmigo misma si mandarle un mensaje a Anna o no. Saqué el móvil del bolso y me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

''¿Estás intentando desintegrar el móvil con la mente?''

La voz de mi prima me sobresaltó. Dejé de mirar el móvil para prestarle atención.

''¿Qué? Ah, no. Llevo desde ésta mañana pensando si mandarle algún mensaje a Anna. Pero no quiero molestarla.''

''Deberías darle un adelanto de ésta noche.''

''¿Cómo qué?''

''Algo como 'Oh Anna, me he comprado un vestido jodidamente sexy que te va a quitar el aliento' o algo así.''

Dijo ella intentando imitarme de manera cómica. Yo solo pude reírme sin parar.

''No. Mejor dejemos que siga siendo sorpresa.''

''Bueno, bueno, como tú quieras. Igualmente ya le avisaste de la hora que íbamos a quedar, ¿No?''

''Sí, ya le avisé en cuanto te lo dijo Mérida.''

''Entonces solo te queda ser paciente. Por cierto, yo voy a hacerme la comida ya, ¿Quieres algo tú también?''

''Sí, lo que tú te hagas ya me va bien. Voy a darme una ducha de mientras.''

Y dicho esto fui directa al baño. Puse la música a todo volumen y me metí dentro de la ducha. Dejé que el sonido de la música y el agua se llevasen mis nervios. Pero era imposible, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo mismo. ¿Le gustará el vestido a Anna? ¿Avanzará nuestra relación ésta noche? Intenté alejar esos pensamientos por un segundo mientras cantaba. Pero la voz de Taylor no me estaba ayudando, sino todo lo contrario, la música de The Pretty Reckless me hace reaccionar de una manera distinta. Y más cuando pienso en Anna y en las posibles situaciones que pueden ocurrir ésta noche.

Definitivamente la ducha y la música no estaban siendo de ayuda.

Salí de la ducha con la misma frustración que había entrado, me envolví en una toalla y fui a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Hasta de aquí siete horas no tenemos que salir, así que mejor que me ponga el pijama de mientras.

Volví al comedor y ayudé a 'Zel a poner la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Aunque me moría de hambre a la vez no tenía ganas de comer por culpa de los nervios. Daba vueltas a la comida con el tenedor sin parar.

''Elsa, ¿Estás bien?''

''Supongo que estoy demasiado nerviosa…''

''Pues no deberías estarlo. Todo irá bien. Y ahora come o me voy a enfadar contigo.''

Me reí al escuchar eso último.

''Está bien, comeré.''

Hice un gran esfuerzo pero conseguí terminarme toda la comida del plato.

Cuando 'Zel terminó de comer también le ayudé a limpiar la cocina.

Nos estiramos en el sofá a ver la televisión, pero no duré mucho tiempo con los ojos abiertos y acabé durmiéndome.

Al cabo del rato un zarandeo me despertó.

''¿Quieres comenzar a arreglarte ya?''

Miré el reloj con los ojos aún entrecerrados por el sueño. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Me levanté lentamente y me quedé sentada.

''Sí, prefiero arreglarme con tiempo y maquillarte después a ti. ¿Vas a querer que te haga algo en el pelo?''

''Mmh, no, hoy prefiero dejármelo suelto.''

''Como prefieras, entonces voy a empezar a arreglarme.''

Fui hacia mi habitación y saqué de la bolsa mis nuevas adquisiciones. Me quedé mirando el vestido y preguntándome si de verdad tendría en Anna el efecto que tanto deseo.

Me lo puse junto a las medias de encaje y los ligueros y fui a mirarme al espejo del baño. Realmente era un vestido impresionante.

Saqué el neceser de maquillaje y comencé a rebuscar en él hasta que di con mi paleta de sombras.

Hoy era una ocasión especial, así que decidí variar un poco mi maquillaje habitual.

Acabé combinando la sombra morada con la negra y pasé un poco de eyeliner líquido para remarcar aún más el azul de mis ojos.

Miré el pintalabios pensando si era buena idea ponérmelo o no. Definitivamente si quería que pasase algo más con Anna era mejor no ponérmelo. Con el maquillaje de los ojos era más que suficiente.

Tenía pensado volver a dejarme el pelo suelto, pero no sabía qué hacer con mi flequillo rebelde.

Lo eché hacia atrás con la mano y me puse un poco de laca para darle más volumen a todo mi pelo.

Volví a mi habitación, me senté en la cama para calzarme pero no sabía qué zapatos ponerme con un vestido tan espectacular.

Justo en ese momento 'Zel entró por la puerta para ir a la ducha.

''Oye 'Zel, ¿Qué zapatos me pongo? No sé cuáles pegan más.''

Ella fue a mirar todos mis zapatos y volvió con unos botines con tacón y plataforma.

''Éstos serán perfectos.''

Y dicho esto entró al baño para ducharse.

Una vez me puse los botines fui al espejo de la entrada para ver si quedaban bien.

Y una vez más, 'Zel acertó. Los botines quedaban perfectos con el vestido.

Mientras 'Zel se estaba duchando aproveché para acabar de leer el último libro que compré. He de admitir que si tengo una adicción, es sin duda a los libros.

Bueno, a Anna no la cuento como adicción…pero podría decirse que también lo es.

A las siete y media 'Zel por fin salió de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse.

Estaba distraída leyendo cuando su voz me hizo volver a la realidad.

''Elsa, ¿Me maquillas ya?''

Dejé el libro sobre el escritorio y fui hacia el baño para comenzar a maquillarla.

Miré el maquillaje sin saber muy bien qué hacerle.

''¿Quieres algo en especial? Es que no he buscado ningún tutorial nuevo.''

''Mmh me vale lo que me hiciste la última vez.''

''Perfecto entonces.''

Por suerte ese maquillaje no tenía mucho misterio y terminé de maquillarle bastante rápido.

Dejé a 'Zel arreglándose y comencé a meter todo lo necesario en el bolso. Por suerte no tenía que llevar muchas cosas. El móvil, la cartera y las llaves de casa.

Cuando por fin ya estábamos listas era la hora de ir a buscar a Anna. Mi cuerpo parecía de gelatina por culpa de los nervios.

Salimos de casa y piqué al timbre de su casa.

Los segundos que tardó en abrir me parecieron una eternidad. La puerta comenzó a abrirse y Anna apareció tras ella con su típica sonrisa. No se había arreglado demasiado pero estaba más hermosa que la última vez que la vi.

Llevaba un vestido de color turquesa y por una vez recordó llevar una chaqueta por si refrescaba.

Al verme su expresión cambió totalmente. Comenzó a mirarme de arriba abajo y el sonrojo de su cara alcanzó una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Comenzó a intentar decir algo, pero no podía articular palabra alguna, hasta que finalmente consiguió decir algo.

''Joder Elsa. Joder…''

'Zel intentó aguantar la risa todo el tiempo que le fue posible. Pero acabó estallando en una gran y sonora carcajada.

Yo solo pude sonrojarme por la reacción de Anna. Aunque era justamente la reacción que quería causar en ella.

Cuando 'Zel consiguió dejar de reír llamó nuestra atención.

''Voy tirando a buscar el coche de mientras, os espero delante del portal.''

Me extrañó que dijera eso, puesto que aparcó justo delante del portal. Antes de ir hacia el ascensor volvió a mirarme y me guiñó un ojo. Y por fin lo entendí. Quería dejarnos a solas un momento.

Después de una semana sin vernos no sabía si abrazarla, besarla o las dos cosas a la vez.

Cuando me volví para verla me quedé embobada con su belleza. Aunque me parece que Anna se había perdido en algún lugar lejano entre mi escote y otra dimensión.

''¿Ves algo que te guste?''

Al escucharme Anna volvió a la realidad sobresaltándose.

''¿¡Qué?! ¡No! Bueno, en verdad sí…mejor me callo.''

Me miró de reojo sonrojándose y yo no podría estar disfrutando más de la situación.

Me acerqué de manera lenta hasta ella y la abracé estrechándola contra mi cuerpo y su puerta. Esnifé el aroma que desprendía su cuello y con una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana contuve las inmensas ganas que tenía de morderla ahora mismo.

Pasé mi nariz rozándole todo el cuello hasta que quedé a la altura de su oreja.

Hasta que no hablé no me di cuenta de que Anna había estado conteniendo la respiración al escuchar un sonoro suspiro que estaba reprimiendo.

''¿Tienes idea de cuánto te he echado de menos?''

Anna me abrazó con más fuerzas y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro.

''Creo que me hago una ligera idea. Y ten por seguro que yo te he echado de menos de la misma manera.''

Nos separamos un poco fijando nuestras miradas en la de la otra.

Tuve que romper la conexión cuando recordé que 'Zel aún estaba esperando a que bajemos.

''Será mejor que bajemos o 'Zel nos matará por tardar tanto.''

Ella sonrió deslumbrándome una vez más con la belleza que desprendía cuando sonreía.

''Tienes razón, vamos.''

Dijo, tomándome de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos.

Una vez delante del coche de 'Zel le abrí la puerta a Anna para que entrara y se sentase y di la vuelta al coche para sentarme a su lado. Busqué su mano y le di un suave beso.

Salimos en dirección a lo que supuse sería el camino hasta la casa de Mérida.

Por el camino iba mirando a Anna de reojo intentando ser disimulada. Cosa que ella no lo era para nada. Me miraba de arriba abajo una y otra vez completamente embobada.

Dejé de disimular hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándola fijamente con una divertida sonrisa en mis labios.

Ella apartó la vista de golpe he hizo como si lo que veía a través de la ventanilla fuese lo más interesante del mundo. Pero sabía que estaba mirándome de reojo como yo hacía con ella.

Emprendimos el camino por una zona de la ciudad en la que no había estado nunca.

Todas las casas de la zona estaban cerca de un bosque que parecía ser muy tétrico, aunque despertó en mí una cierta curiosidad por explorarlo.

Las únicas luces que iluminaban el bosque eran las farolas de la calle y de las casas más cercanas. La casa de Mérida era la que estaba más próxima a dicho bosque. Era una casa en la que me encantaría vivir a decir verdad.

Nos paramos delante de su casa y 'Zel mandó un mensaje a Mérida para que saliera ya. Mérida tardó unos minutos en salir y entró al coche dándole un beso a mi prima.

''Hola chicas, ¿Dónde os apetece cenar?''

''¡Vamos a por una hamburguesa!''

Gritó con emoción 'Zel. Todas nos echamos a reír.

''¿Alguien quiere cenar otra cosa?''

Todas negamos, estando de acuerdo con la propuesta de 'Zel.

'Zel arrancó de nuevo el coche y salimos en dirección a su hamburguesería favorita.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora llegamos, y al salir del coche Mérida fue directa a abrazar efusivamente a 'Zel, comiéndosela a besos.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía algo de envidia al verlas. Me gustaría poder estar así con Anna ahora mismo.

Fuimos caminando hasta entrar dentro del local y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que quedaban libres. Y por suerte era de las más apartadas. Así no tendríamos que aguantar a niños chillones como los que habían cerca de la entrada.

Cuando decidimos lo que queríamos tomar, Mérida le dijo algo al oído a mi prima mientras nos miraban y sonreían. Hasta que finalmente se levantaron.

''Ya vamos nosotras a pedir la comida.''

Dijo 'Zel intentando aguantarse la risa. Y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo se fueron hasta el mostrador.

Justo ahora, que no sabía qué hacer, nos dejaron solas. Me giré para mirar a Anna, y entonces me iluminé al ver que Anna estaba completamente embobada mirándome.

Me acerqué hasta el banco acolchado donde estaba sentada ella, y rodeé su cintura con el brazo.

Al sentir mi presencia Anna se sobresaltó.

''¿Estabas pensando en algo interesante?''

Anna me miró toda decidida, y soltó algo que no me esperaba para nada.

''Pues sí, estaba pensando en ti, y en lo increíblemente bien que te queda el vestido. Bueno, bien es quedarse corto, cualquier cosa que pueda decir de ti se queda corta.

Eres simplemente perfecta.''

La miré sin creer lo que me acababa de decir. Realmente no sabía que contestarle, así que le contesté de la manera más efectiva que se me ocurrió.

Levanté con la mano su mentón y nos fundimos en un muy necesitado beso.

No sabía hasta qué punto nos estaba afectando el beso, hasta que mi mano acabó perdida bajo el vestido de Anna.

La voz, o más bien la risa de mi prima nos obligó a separarnos.

''Bueno, a éste paso como os vea algún empleado del local os echa por exhibicionistas.''

Y dicho esto 'Zel y Mérida comenzaron a partirse de risa. Volví a sentarme de nuevo en mi sitio y comenzamos a comer.

Hasta a la hora de comer 'Zel y Mérida no dejaban de darse mimos. Para cualquiera hubiera resultado empalagoso, pero a mí me encantaba ver a mi prima tan feliz.

Terminamos de cenar, y Mérida propuso ir a un local que no estaba muy lejos de aquí para poder bailar.

Tanto ella como 'Zel ya habían ido alguna vez, y mi prima me aseguró que es un lugar con muy buen ambiente y que la música iba a encantarme.

Y no se equivocaba, nada más entrar estaba sonando 'Going to hell' de The Pretty Reckless. Anna y yo nos miramos al momento de manera instintiva y sonreímos.

Fuimos directas a la pista antes de que terminase la canción.

Pero cuando terminó nos sorprendió otra canción más de la banda. Ésta vez la que sonó fue 'Why'd you bring a shotgun to the party'. Anna se pegó más a mí para bailar y eso hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

Cuanto más avanzaba la canción más pegados estaban nuestros cuerpos, hasta que lo que quedó pegado fueron nuestros labios.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando terminó la canción, pero tampoco me importaba mucho.

Lo más rápido que mi cuerpo lo permitió, acorralé a Anna contra la pared más cercana para seguir con lo que habíamos comenzado.

Aprovechando que de esa manera nadie podía ver lo que iba a hacer, llevé mis manos por detrás de Anna, acariciando su cuerpo lentamente hasta que llegué al bajo del vestido.

Subí mis manos, acariciando sus muslos hasta que di con su ropa interior.

Mis dedos pasaron por su intimidad, sintiendo que esto le estaba gustando tanto como a mí.

No quería que esto se quedase así. La necesitaba más de lo que había podido imaginar.

Ya no podía aguantar más, saqué mis manos de dentro de su vestido, y le agarré del brazo, diciéndole lo único que se me podía ocurrir ahora mismo.

''Al baño. Ahora.''

Ella me siguió sin rechistar. La suerte de haber llegado tan pronto era que a estas horas aún no hay cola para entrar al baño, así que pudimos entrar directamente al cubículo.

Al cerrar la puerta con pestillo volvimos a emprender lo que habíamos dejado a medias hacía un momento.

Nos fundimos en el beso más desesperado y salvaje que nos habíamos dado hasta el momento.

Pero por una vez las tornas se cambiaron, y la que acabó empotrada contra la puerta fui yo.

Anna aprovechó para sobarme por encima del vestido, mientras su lengua se entretenía comiéndome el cuello. Bajó su mano hasta llegar por encima de mi ropa interior, e imitó lo que rato antes hice con ella.

No me gustaba no tener el control de la situación, pero ciertamente, no podía resistirme al roce de Anna.

Cuando Anna separó por un momento su mano de mi cuerpo, lo aproveché para girar la situación y que la que estuviera empotrada contra la puerta fuera ella.

Pasé mi lengua desde su escote hasta su cuello, consiguiendo arrancarle un sonoro suspiro.

Mis manos se aferraron a sus nalgas y mi lengua no se separó ni un instante de su cuello.

Pero eso no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirla aún más.

Mi mano derecha fue hacia su intimidad y comencé a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior. Los suspiros que se le escapaban solo me daban más ganas de seguir, y eso hice.

Con los dedos aparté el pedazo de tela que me estaba resultando tan molesto ahora mismo, y continué con mi trabajo.

Sentir lo húmeda que estaba Anna estaba excitándome demasiado.

Seguí acariciándole hasta que los suspiros acabaron siendo sonoros y agudos gemidos.

Iba a dar un paso más cuando el cuerpo de Anna se movió abruptamente haciendo que tuviera que apartarme. Miré a Anna sin entender lo que pasaba.

''¿He hecho algo malo? ¿No te gustaba?''

Ella me miró sonriendo, intentando recuperar el aliento para poder hablar.

''N-No, al contrario, me estaba encantando. Y ese es el problema.''

Volví a mirarla sin saber qué intentaba decirme.

''¿Entonces qué tiene de malo?''

''Nada. Solo que si seguíamos, ya no iba a querer, ni poder parar. Pero…''

Ese ''pero'' me alarmó, y creo que mi cara lo estaba reflejando demasiado bien.

''¡NO! No lo digo porque no quiera que pase. Solo es, porque quiero que sea especial y…en un sitio más cómodo. Pero ¿Sabes? Lo que no falla para nada aquí, es la compañía.''

Le sonreí sonrojándome y la estreché contra mi cuerpo.

''Entonces te prometo que cuando lo hagamos será en el lugar, y el momento perfecto.''

''Eso no lo dudo.''

Me separé dándole un tierno beso y entonces una duda asaltó mi mente.

''Entonces…¿El vestido ha funcionado?''

Anna comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

''¿Cómo que si ha funcionado?''

''Pues eso, si te ha gustado.''

Anna pasó su brazo hasta mi cintura y me miró fijamente.

''Elsa, cuando te he visto con el vestido he pensado dos cosas. Primero, lo jodidamente buena que estás con él. Y segundo, las ganas que tenía de quitártelo ya.''

Después de decir eso último apartó un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

''Pues entonces, la siguiente vez que me lo ponga vas a tener que cumplirlo.''

Y dicho esto, salimos del baño en busca de 'Zel y Mérida.

* * *

 **¡Las cosas siguen calentándose aún más! Ya falta poco para que llegue el especial de Halloween, y que finalmente den el gran paso *guiñoguiño***

 **Espero vuestra opinión en los comentarios. Y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo corto pero intenso, que lo disfutéis.**

 **Capítulo 9. (Especial de Halloween)**

El sábado por fin había llegado, y con él la tan esperada fiesta de Halloween.

Me pasé toda la semana junto con 'Zel preparándola hasta el último detalle. Fuimos a comprar todo tipo de decoración, y el detalle más importante: los disfraces. 'Zel optó por comprarse un disfraz de ''princesa zombie'', y yo me compré uno de vampiresa.

Compramos todo tipo de ingredientes para hacer una cena temática, y muchos moldes con formas, de murciélago, ataúd y calabaza para hacer galletas.

Y finalmente, compramos un par de calabazas para tallarlas.

El viernes por la noche 'Zel se quedó a dormir en mi casa para despertarnos pronto por la mañana y comenzar a preparar toda la decoración de la fiesta.

Pero había una cosa que me preocupaba. Mi casa solo tiene dos camas, la mía y la de la habitación de invitados. Tanto Mérida como Anna van a quedarse a dormir, y eso significa una cosa. Voy a tener que compartir cama con Anna, y desde lo ocurrido el sábado pasado temo por no tener tanto autocontrol, pero es que era inevitable. Anna me atraía de una manera irremediable.

Así que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Después de comer comenzamos a preparar toda la cena temática.

Preparamos masa de pizza y con el molde de ataúd más grande le dimos la forma. Dejé que 'Zel pusiera los ingredientes a su gusto en la pizza mientras yo preparaba las bebidas.

Con frutos rojos hice zumo y le añadí un poco de colorante rojo, para que así pareciera sangre de verdad. Lo vertí en una jarra y lo metí en la nevera.

Mientras la pizza acababa de hacerse 'Zel y yo comenzamos a preparar los cupcakes y las galletas. Compramos una docena de cupcakes ya preparados que podías decorarlos a tu gusto. Les pusimos por encima glaseado naranja y glaseado negro, espolvoreamos por encima confeti de caramelo de los mismos colores y los colocamos sobre una bandeja.

Cuando la pizza terminó de hacerse la sacamos del horno.

Hicimos la masa de las galletas y con los moldes más pequeños fuimos cortando la masa. Cuando ya tuvimos la cantidad deseada las pusimos en una bandeja y la metimos en el horno.

Al cabo de diez minutos las galletas ya estaban listas, las sacamos del horno con cuidado y las colocamos en platos junto a los cupcakes.

'Zel miró satisfecha todo el trabajo.

''La verdad es que nos ha quedado todo muy bien.''

Para qué negarlo, tenía toda la razón.

''Y tanto, ya solo queda tallar las calabazas.''

''Mmh eso podríamos dejarlo para cuando vengan Mérida y Anna y lo hacemos entre las cuatro.''

Era una buena idea. Pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

''¿Y si hacemos una competición? Hacemos dos equipos y la que talle la mejor calabaza podrá elegir la primera película.''

''Me parece un plan genial. Deberíamos ir arreglándonos, en una hora ya estarán aquí.''

Y dicho esto comenzamos a arreglarnos.

Me puse el traje de vampiresa y fui al baño a maquillarme. Apliqué por mi rostro una base que me dejaba aún más pálida de lo que normalmente estaba.

En los ojos me puse sombra negra de manera exagerada para así no tener que aplicarme el eyeliner para resaltar el azul de mis ojos.

Antes de pintarme los labios me puse los colmillos postizos, y finalmente opté por el pintalabios de color carmesí.

Para el peinado estuve buscando infinidad de tutoriales hasta que acabé dando con el peinado perfecto.

Conecté la plancha y comencé a hacerme ondas en el pelo. Lo más complicado llegaba ahora. Con el flequillo tenía que hacerme un pequeño tupé. Lo eché hacia atrás y con unas pinzas lo sujeté, le eché un poco de laca y con un peine lo cardé.

No quedaba tan perfecto como el del tutorial, pero tampoco me había quedado tan mal.

Desde el baño escuché a 'Zel refunfuñando.

Fui hasta el baño de la habitación de invitados y vi a 'Zel peleándose con su maquillaje

''¿Qué pasa?''

''Que no consigo hacer bien las heridas falsas.''

''Deja que te ayude.''

Le apliqué a 'Zel el látex por las partes que ella quería que se vieran las heridas y las recubrí con sangre falsa.

''Ya está, ha quedado perfecto.''

'Zel miró sus heridas sin estar convencida del todo.

''Pero aún tengo un color muy vivo ¿No?''

Me partí de risa al escuchar eso.

''Bueno, eso ya va al gusto de cada uno, pero si quieres puedo ponerte un hacerte hacemos moretones y partes de color verde con maquillaje.''

''¡Sí! Así estaría mucho mejor.''

Fui en busca de mi paleta de maquillaje y comencé a hacerle moretones falsos y partes de color verde por toda la cara, el cuello y los brazos.

''¿Mejor así?''

''Sí, mucho mejor, gracias Elsa.''

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Y mi corazón comenzó a latir de manera desbocada al saber que en unos instantes iba a ver a Anna.

''Ve a abrirles tú, yo voy un momento a ponerme los zapatos y la capa.''

'Zel asintió y fue en dirección a la entrada, y yo volví a mi habitación.

Me calcé los botines de tacón que usé la semana pasada y me puse la capa que venía con el disfraz. Fui al baño a mirarme una vez más y fui al comedor a recibir a Mérida y Anna.

Los pasos que di de mi habitación hasta el comedor me resultaron eternos.

Y cuando la mirada de Anna y la mía se cruzaron el tiempo se detuvo, y todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció.

Desde el sábado pasado, algo había cambiado entre nosotras. Además del aumento de nuestra tensión sexual.

Parecía como si por fin nuestra relación pudiera avanzar hacia donde quería llegar. Pero aún faltaba saber hasta dónde quería llegar Anna en ésta relación.

Y bueno, supongo que lo de la tensión sexual era evidente para cualquiera a nuestro alrededor.

Avancé hasta llegar a Anna y la estreché contra mi cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Nos separamos y me quedé mirando intrigada su disfraz.

Iba con un jersey-top de color negro y unos pantalones militares de color caqui, y junto a ellos un cinturón multiusos, y finalmente unos guantes de color negro.

El pelo suelto la hace más hermosa de lo que ya es normalmente.

Cuando volví a verla en conjunto caí en el personaje de su disfraz.

''No puede ser, ¿Vas de Kim Possible?''

Ella sacó un pequeño comunicador del cinturón y al apretar un botón comenzó a sonar la melodía que sonaba en el comunicador real de Kim.

''Acertaste.''

''Me encantaba esa serie de pequeña. Aunque no recordaba que Kim fuese tan guapa.''

Anna comenzó a sonrojarse y desvió su mirada.

''Que exagerada eres.''

Volví a abrazarla y la escondí junto a mí en la capa para poder besarla. Había echado tanto de menos sus besos que realmente no sé cómo puedo vivir un segundo sin ellos.

Anna pasó su lengua por los colmillos falsos y suspiró.

Ya tenía decidido meterme en el papel de vampira ésta noche, y ahora era el momento ideal para comenzar.

Acerqué mis labios a su oído y le susurré:

''¿Quieres saber una cosa? Estoy deseando morderte hasta hacerte gritar. Y no de dolor precisamente.''

Dicho esto acaricié su cuello con los colmillos. Ante el contacto, Anna tuvo que aferrarse a mi cuerpo con más fuerza.

Era increíblemente maravilloso saber hasta qué punto podía afectar a Anna.

Cuando ambas nos calmamos, porque para qué negarlo, toda mi sangre no estaba en mi cabeza precisamente, nos separamos y me acerqué a saludar a Mérida.

Su disfraz pegaba mucho con ella, básicamente porque llevaba un arco y un carcaj con flechas , al ver su traje tipo medieval no quise arriesgarme a preguntarle si iba de Robin Hood, así que le pregunté directamente.

''¿Tu disfraz es de algún personaje en concreto?''

''No soy Robin Hood por si te lo preguntas, simplemente voy de arquera medieval.''

Después de decir eso se cruzó de brazos, supongo que 'Zel le habría preguntado eso mismo.

Ya era hora de comenzar la fiesta así que con la ayuda de 'Zel trajimos las calabazas de la cocina y las colocamos sobre la mesa del comedor, que ya habíamos cubierto de periódicos previamente.

''Bien, para comenzar 'Zel y yo hemos pensado en un pequeño concurso, el equipo que talle la calabaza, digamos…más terrorífica, podrá elegir la primera película de la noche. ¿Os parece bien?''

Tanto Mérida como Anna asintieron y se miraron de manera desafiante.

Había olvidado que Anna me explicó que ambas suelen ser muy competitivas…

Era una suerte que ambas vayan a clase de escultura, así ninguno de los dos equipos está en desventaja.

Lo peor de todo es que tanto 'Zel como yo sufrimos su competitividad, nosotras solo pudimos proporcionar una idea y no nos dejaron ayudarles. Aún así era divertido verlas tallar las calabazas. Así que supongo que a 'Zel y a mí nos tocará hacer de jurado al final.

Al cabo de media hora Anna terminó de tallar su calabaza, bueno, nuestra calabaza. Hizo un trabajo magnífico. Le pedí que tallase a Tiffany, la novia de Chucky, y realmente le quedó idéntica.

Unos minutos después Mérida terminó la suya. El diseño que pidió mi prima era el de un zombie. Y obviamente ella también hizo un trabajo excelente.

Aunque en mi opinión la de Anna me gustaba más, no porque fuera suya o nuestra. Si no porque simplemente me parecía que había hecho un trabajo más elaborado.

Así que yo voté por la de Anna, y solo faltaba que 'Zel diera su opinión.

Las tres nos quedamos mirándola hasta que finalmente habló mirando primero a Mérida de reojo.

''Voto por la de Anna.''

Anna y yo comenzamos a dar saltos de alegría por poder elegir la primera película. Mientras íbamos a elegirla 'Zel tuvo que consolar a Mérida que se había enfurruñado por haber perdido.

Estuvimos mirando la lista de las películas que teníamos hasta que ambas elegimos la misma película. Expediente Warren.

Fui a la cocina a por toda la comida y la bebida que preparamos esta tarde y lo dejé sobre la mesita del comedor.

Nos sentamos las cuatro en el sofá y comenzamos a mirar la película mientras comíamos.

Cuando nos terminamos toda la comida pudimos apalancarnos en el sofá mejor, y nos tapé a Anna y a mí con una manta. Les pasé otra a 'Zel y a Mérida por si tenían frío.

Ya íbamos por la cuarta película, y sinceramente, ninguna me hacía ni cosquillas, Anna estaba igual que yo.

Sin embargo 'Zel y Mérida estaban achuchadas a más no poder enrolladas en la manta, muertas de miedo. De mi prima me lo esperaba. Pero pensaba que Mérida era más valiente a la hora de ver películas de terror.

Así que aproveché que ambas no iban a darse cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer bajo la manta.

Pasé mi mano sobre el muslo de Anna y fui subiendo y subiendo entre caricias, Anna aguantaba la respiración esperando a que llegase a un punto en concreto, pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros de llegar volvía a bajar la mano lentamente.

Repetí el mismo movimiento varias veces hasta que levanté mi mirada y me encontré con la de Anna, reprochándome que quería que siguiera.

En vez de seguir dejé mi mano reposando entre sus muslos hasta que terminó la última película.

Cuando encendí la luz del comedor, 'Zel y Mérida seguían hechas una bolita dentro de la manta y pegadas a más no poder. Poco a poco se fueron calmando un poco, pero aún así seguían yendo tomadas del brazo cuando se levantaron.

Era tan divertido verlas así. Y por otra parte, me gustaría que Anna fuese un poco más miedica para poder protegerla de esa manera.

Entre las cuatro recogimos el comedor y finalmente cada pareja se fue hacia su habitación.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba horriblemente nerviosa. Mi mente se estaba anticipando a la posible situación que ocurriría en el momento en que Anna y yo nos metiéramos en la cama. Pero también estaba horriblemente ansiosa por ello.

Mientras Anna estaba en el baño cambiándose aproveché para quitarme el disfraz y ponerme el pijama.

Mi ''pijama'' siempre consiste en una camiseta enormemente grande y mi ropa interior. Pocas veces suelo usar pantalones de pijama, como mucho shorts de chándal. Pero hasta con mi pijama habitual siempre acabo pasando calor.

Cuando Anna entró en la habitación me quedé sin aliento. Para estar en otoño había elegido el pijama más veraniego posible. Y me parece que no ha sido una casualidad precisamente.

Si pretendía hacer que mi vista quedase permanentemente fija en ella, lo había conseguido totalmente.

Como pude, dejé de mirarla por un segundo y me dirigí al baño.

Me cepillé el pelo y me lo recogí en una coleta para poder desmaquillarme con más comodidad.

Me lavé la cara, y cuando levanté la vista al espejo de nuevo, vi a Anna recostada en el marco de la puerta, mirándome fijamente. Intenté no darle importancia a la manera tan lasciva que me estaba mirando. Pero sabía que yo la estaba mirando de la misma manera.

Cuando iba a quitarme los colmillos Anna me paró. Me quedé mirándola, alzando una ceja intrigada.

''No te los quites aún.''

Me giré y apoyé mis manos en su cintura, sonriéndole de manera seductora.

''¿Se puede saber por qué no puedo quitármelos aún?''

Anna acercó sus labios quedándose a escasos milímetros de los míos, hasta el punto que prácticamente se estaban rozando.

''Porque aún no me has mordido.''

''Si eso es lo que deseas…''

Tomé a Anna de la cintura y de un fuerte impulso la levanté, haciendo que me rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

Nos dirigí hasta la cama donde dejé a Anna estirada sobre ella.

Me aproximé a ella, subiendo por su cuerpo y mirándola como el cazador que contempla a su presa.

Con los colmillos y la lengua tracé un camino por su piel desde el escote hasta el cuello, donde le brindé toda mi atención.

Me acerqué a su oído y con toda la sensualidad que me fue posible le susurré.

''…Deseo concedido.''

Y dicho esto clavé mis colmillos en la delicada piel de su cuello.

Sus gritos me alarmaron, creyendo que le había hecho dañó. Pero los arañazos en mi espalda me confirmaron que eran gritos de placer.

Seguí mordiéndole mientras descendía por su cuerpo y le quitaba la diminuta camiseta de tirantes, ofreciéndome más más piel para que mis colmillos pudieran saborearla con más ganas.

Con cada mordisco Anna se retorcía más y más bajo mi cuerpo. Confirmándome que esto le estaba encantando.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre Anna un segundo, intentando recuperar el aliento para seguir.

Pero ese segundo lo aprovechó ella para girar las tornas y quedar encima de mí.

Me despojó de mi camiseta y comenzó a descender por mi cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de piel por el que pasaban sus labios.

Cuando llegó a mi cadera se quedó parada, y en su mirada vi que tenía miedo de continuar.

Así que decidí tomar el mando de nuevo. Volví a tumbarla y antes de descender de nuevo tenía que ser totalmente consciente de que esto era recíproco.

''Dime si quieres continuar o si quieres dejarlo aquí. Porque una vez comience no voy a poder parar ni aunque quiera.''

Anna tragó saliva y dudó por un segundo. Pero su respuesta me hizo sonreír de satisfacción.

''No voy a querer parar, te lo aseguro. Es el momento perfecto, en el lugar perfecto…con la persona perfecta.''

Y dicho esto, veloz como el viento descendí para despojar a Anna de su ropa interior.

Con un poco de timidez me fui acercando. Pero a medida que mis labios y su intimidad llegaban a su encuentro toda esa timidez desapareció como si nunca hubieran existido.

Pasé mi lengua por toda su intimidad, saboreando lo mojada que estaba Anna. Estaba completamente extasiada y satisfecha por saber que todo eso lo había provocado yo.

Comencé a pasar mi lengua de arriba debajo de manera lenta, para después mover mi lengua en círculos. Anna alzó las caderas indicándome que aumentase la velocidad. Y eso hice.

En el momento en que incrementé la velocidad de mi lengua, el volumen de sus gemidos se incrementaba de una manera considerable.

Cuando sentí que Anna estaba alcanzando el clímax introduje dos dedos en su interior, curvándolos, hasta que arranqué de los labios de Anna un sonoro y agudo gemido, indicándome que había dado con su máximo punto de placer, y mi lengua pasó a prestarle toda su atención a su clítoris.

Aumenté la rapidez de mis movimientos hasta que Anna estalló, atrapando mis dedos en su interior y mi cuello entre sus muslos junto al orgasmo que acababa de provocarle. Y menudo orgasmo. No tengo duda de que tanto 'Zel, Mérida y todos los vecinos del edificio han podido escucharlo.

Cuando Anna aflojó su agarre me incorporé, lamiéndome los dedos que habían acabado impregnados con sus fluidos.

Me tumbé a su lado y la estreché contra mi cuerpo, esperando a que se recuperase un poco.

''¿Qué tal ha estado?''

Ella emitió un leve quejido intentando apoyar su cara contra mi pecho.

''¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Es que no me has escuchado? Medio vecindario ha tenido que escucharme, y a estas alturas ya deben de saber que alguien me ha follado muy, muy bien.''

Reí ante su sincera respuesta, que me dejó completamente aliviada al saber que lo había hecho bien. Aunque en palabras de Anna, lo había hecho más que bien.

''Me alegro entonces. Si estás cansada podemos ir a dormir ya…''

Anna me miró perpleja.

''¿¡Qué?! No no no, aquí nadie va a dormir hasta que tú tengas un buen orgasmo.''

Eso no me lo esperaba. Y ya estaba totalmente ansiosa. Por no hablar de lo húmeda que estaba quedando mi ropa interior, bueno, más aún.

Anna se incorporó y descendió hasta arrancarme, casi literalmente la ropa interior y lanzarla en algún lugar de la habitación.

Pasó su dedo índice por toda mi intimidad, y después se llevó dicho dedo a la boca, lamiéndolo con una cara que reflejaba totalmente su éxtasis.

Pensaba que Anna sería más tímida en éste sentido, pero estaba totalmente equivocada.

Antes de que pudiera razonar nada más en mi mente, su lengua invadió rudamente toda mi intimidad. Haciendo que desde el primer segundo no pudiera reprimir ningún gemido.

Con cada gemido que me arrancaba, incrementaba la velocidad de sus movimientos.

Haciendo que en pocos minutos llegase al clímax, estallando en un orgasmo mucho más sonoro que el que le había provocado yo a ella. Agarré la sábana como si fuera mi único salvavidas mientras me corría, y mis muslos atraparon el cuerpo de Anna entre mi entrepierna.

Cuando conseguí respirar con normalidad y mi cuerpo dejó de tensarse por las réplicas del orgasmo, liberé el cuerpo de Anna, y ella volvió a subir para quedar frente a mí.

Nos besamos apasionadamente, probando nuestro propio sabor en la lengua de la otra, y juro que cualquier cosa sabe delicioso si viene de la boca de Anna.

Eso sí, os aseguro que follar con unos colmillos postizos no es tan sencillo como parece.

Pasaron las horas y nos volvimos completamente adictas al cuerpo de la otra. Perdimos la noción del tiempo, y de los orgasmos que nos habíamos provocado. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a colarse por las rendijas de la persiana el cansancio se apoderó poco a poco de nuestros cuerpos.

Abracé a Anna, y la estreché lo más que pude contra mi cuerpo, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Antes de quedarnos dormidas Anna me dijo algo que me revolucionó el corazón de una manera que no me la esperaba.

''Tenías razón cuando dijiste que una vez que me mordieras me volvería completamente adicta. Pero no solo me he vuelto adicta a tus mordiscos, me he vuelto adicta a ti.''

Antes de que pudiera contestarle sentí como Anna se estaba quedando profundamente dormida.

Sabía que no iba a escucharme, pero necesitaba contestarle con algo que me había callado durante demasiado tiempo a mi parecer.

''Yo también me he vuelto adicta a ti…me he vuelto adicta a quererte.''

* * *

 **¡Por fin ocurrió! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Siento que sea más corto que la mayoría de capítulos, he tenido una semana llena de trabajo.**

 **Aún así, lo he compensado con muchos sentimientos y mucho lemon, pero no será el último capítulo con lemon, que no cunda el pánico.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! ¡Y feliz Halloween!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 10.**

Era viernes por la tarde, y el día tan esperado había llegado, por fin podríamos ver los cuadros de Anna en la exposición.  
Por lo que sabía participaba toda su clase, pero ella tenía más protagonismo. El por qué era todo un misterio para mí aún.  
Estaba junto a 'Zel y Mérida, esperando en la entrada del centro cultural a que comenzase la exposición.

No me había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente desconectada de la realidad hasta que 'Zel me hizo volver a éste mundo.

''Elsa, ¿Estás bien?''

''Ah, sí, solo estaba distraída.''

'Zel me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, sospechando sobre lo que decía. Y tenía toda la razón, llevo toda la semana preocupada, intentando encontrar la manera de declararme a Anna, y la exposición puede ser el lugar perfecto y el momento ideal para hacerlo. Pero evidentemente, estoy muerta de miedo y con los nervios a flor de piel.

''Bueno, cuando quieras explicarme qué te pasa ya me lo dirás.''

No es que no confiase en 'Zel, era obvio que era la persona en quien más confío, pero simplemente no estaba preparada para que la frase ''quiero declararme a Anna'' saliera por mi garganta con naturalidad y seguridad.

Seguía perdida en otra dimensión cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura por detrás.

Mi corazón se aceleró al sentir un dulce olor a fresas invadiendo todos mis sentidos. Ese aroma es inconfundible para mí, sabía que se trataba de Anna.  
Me giré para abrazarla también, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirándome fijamente. Mi pulso volvió a acelerarse al pensar que estaba a punto de besarme, en cambio sonrió y se apartó un poco para hablarnos a las tres.

''¿Estáis preparadas para ver la exposición? He convencido a mi profesor de pintura para que vosotras podáis entrar antes que los demás. Después estará todo tan abarrotado que no podréis ver nada con calma, así que ahora tenemos diez minutos para que os enseñe parte de la exposición, aunque…la parte de mi exposición no se puede ver hasta que estemos todos dentro. Después entenderéis por qué.''

Y dicho esto entramos junto a Anna al centro cultural, mientras ella entrelazaba nuestras manos.

La exposición se encontraba en toda la planta superior. Mientras nos dirigíamos hasta allí Anna nos explicaba que la planta superior está dividida en tres salas, y que su parte de la exposición, ocupa una sala entera.

Cuando dijo eso no paraba de mirarme con nerviosismo, apretándome la mano, y realmente me moría por saber por qué estaba actuando de esa manera.

Finalmente llegamos a la planta superior y comenzamos a contemplar las obras de los compañeros de Anna. Era realmente fascinante lo que habían llegado a crear. Habían cuadros de todas clases y estilos. Aunque de entre todos destacaban los paisajes y los retratos de estilo realista. Me preguntaba cómo sería el estilo que Anna ha usado para sus cuadros.

Fuimos mirando con calma los cuadros uno por uno. Pero mi tranquilidad desapareció en el momento en que sentí unos ojos clavarse en nuestra dirección.  
Giré un poco la cabeza con discreción, y miré de reojo para ver quién nos estaba clavando su mirada de esa manera tan penetrante.

La mirada provenía de una chica, puedo afirmar con seguridad, que si las miradas matasen, esa chica nos estaría fulminando directamente. Supongo que sería compañera de clase de Anna, aunque no la había visto nunca por la universidad a decir verdad.

Volví a girarme y me acerqué más a Anna para poder susurrarle sin que nadie nos escuchase.

''Anna, hay una chica rubia por allí detrás que nos está fulminando con la mirada ¿Sabes quién es? ¡Ah! Si vas a mirar hazlo con disimulo, que te conozco.''

Anna me miró primero haciendo un puchero y aguantándose las ganas de reír, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Pensaba que intentaría ser disimulada de la misma manera que lo fui yo, pero sin que me lo esperase, me abrazó con fuerza girándome para que pudiera mirar en dirección a la misteriosa chica.  
Mi corazón estaba desbocado, y con lo cerca que tenía Anna su cara contra mi pecho, seguramente lo estaría notando con facilidad.  
Se acercó a mi oído y comenzó a susurrarme flojito tal y como yo lo había hecho antes.

''Sí que la conozco, es Alice, ella también participa en la exposición.''

''No entiendo por qué nos está mirando así entonces…''

''Vete a saber, es mejor que no le des importancia.''

Y dicho esto fuimos las cuatro hasta la sala principal, donde faltaban pocos minutos para que comenzase la exposición.

Había quince cuadros tapados con telas, y por lo nerviosa que estaba Anna, supuse que todos esos cuadros eran suyos. Pero había uno en concreto que llamaba mi atención de sobremanera, era mucho más grande que los demás, debería medir aproximadamente dos metros de alto y tres de ancho. Estaba ansiosa por ver todos los cuadros.

La gente comenzó a llenar la sala, y cuando parecía que todo el mundo ya había llegado, el profesor de Anna pidió silencio para comenzar a hablar.

''Bienvenidos. Como cada año, con los alumnos de primero de bellas artes organizamos esta pequeña exposición con sus obras. Pero me alegro de poder anunciar que este año contamos con una alumna prodigiosa, y junto a ella, una ampliación de la exposición.

Hemos esperado hasta el último segundo para que sus obras fueran sorpresa, ni tan solo sus compañeros han visto aún sus cuadros. Así que, solo me queda dejar que la artista se presente. Ven aquí, Anna.''

Anna apretó con más fuerza mi mano, y suspiró con fuerza, intentando calmarse.

Fue junto a su profesor y de la manera más calmada que pudo comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo.

''Gracias a todos los que habéis venido a la exposición. Me halaga mucho saber que mis cuadros son una parte tan importante de la exposición. Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a mi profesor el apoyo que me ha brindado desde el primer día y que me animase a participar en éste acto…y finalmente, quiero agradecérselo, a mi musa, sin ella nada de esto habría sido posible. Y sin más dilación, os presento mi serie de cuadros, espero que os gusten.''

Todos aplaudimos. Y yo no dejaba de preguntarme quién sería la musa de Anna.

Al girarme vi a esa tal Alice, aplaudiendo y mirando con adoración a Anna. Un mal presentimiento me invadió, y por un momento me puse en lo peor al pensar que quizá su musa podría ser ella.

Pero todas esas inseguridades se desvanecieron en el momento en que Anna destapó el cuadro que despertó tanta curiosidad en mí. Mi corazón se aceleró como nunca, y de repente todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.  
El cuadro era un retrato mío, estaba completamente fascinada por la manera en que Anna me había retratado.  
Me acerqué hasta el cuadro, contemplando cada detalle que Anna había plasmado a la perfección. Algo que me sorprendió, fue como detalló mis pecas, que raramente se ven con facilidad.  
Al girarme de nuevo, vi como los demás cuadros habían sido revelados también. No cabía en mi asombro al ver que los demás, también estaban relacionados conmigo, o más bien…con nosotras.  
Había varios retratos más. En otro había plasmado mi gélida mirada. En otros había plasmado momentos de nuestras citas.  
Pero los que más me sorprendieron fueron unos en el que plasmaba mis tatuajes con todo detalle. Y finalmente, la noria del parque de atracciones.  
Estaba completamente maravillada con cada detalle de sus cuadros, con el realismo plasmado en cada obra. Su profesor se había quedado corto al decir que tenía una alumna prodigio. Anna era una artista increíble. Era la primera vez que podía ver su arte, y estaba totalmente cautivada.  
Miré uno por uno todos los cuadros, maravillándome más y más por cada detalle, hasta que volví a mi retrato principal. Estaba totalmente cautivada por él. Y estaba totalmente enamorada de su autora.

La duda que aún asaltaba mi menta era ¿Sería yo su musa? Cualquiera creería que sí al ver tales obras de arte. Pero necesitaba que Anna me lo confirmase.

Aún estaba contemplando mi retrato, cuando Anna se acercó con timidez y pasó su brazo por mi cintura.

''¿Qué te parecen? ¿Te gustan?''

Miré a Anna completamente maravillada.

''¿Gustarme? Anna, tus cuadros deberían estar en un museo. Es simplemente increíble, eres una artista más que increíble…es que no encuentro más palabras para describir lo magnífica que eres. ¿Por qué no me habías enseñado nada antes? No digo de esta exposición, pero cualquier cuadro que hubieras hecho.''

Antes de contestarme, Anna me abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cara entre mi cuello y mi hombro.

''Me daba un poco de vergüenza que vieras como casi todos los cuadros que he hecho desde que comencé la universidad son retratos tuyos…Pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente me inspiras, eres mi musa.''

Lo era, era realmente su musa. Me estaba costando respirar de lo acelerado que estaba mi corazón. Miré a Anna a los ojos y supe que era el momento indicado, tenía que declararme ahora mismo. Nos separé un poco, y cogí aire intentando armarme de valor para hablar.

''Anna, necesito hablar contigo.''

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, alguien se abalanzó hacia Anna para abrazarla. Al ver que era Alice, inexplicablemente, la sangre comenzó a hervirme de rabia y de celos.

''¡Felicidades Anna! ¡Sabía que tus cuadros serían todo un éxito!''

Estaba hecha una furia ¿Quién se creía que era para tomarse esas confianzas con Anna? Tampoco había oído hablar nunca de ella. Pero Anna no parecía del todo incomoda con el abrazo, quizá es que nunca ha querido hablarme de ella.  
Las dudas comenzaron a asaltar mi mente de nuevo, y toda la decisión por declararme que había conseguido hacía unos minutos, se había esfumado.

Aclaré mi garganta para hacer notar mi presencia.

''No os molesto, ya hablaremos luego Anna.''

Estaba a punto de irme cuando me giré una vez más, la sonrisa triunfal de Alice me hirvió de nuevo la sangre. Pero su expresión cambió automáticamente en cuanto Anna corrió tras de mí. Eso me esperanzó un poco, aunque necesitaba calmarme o iba a tener unas cuantas palabras no muy agradables con Alice.

''¡Elsa! Espérame.''

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta uno de los balcones de la sala, haciendo caso omiso de Anna. Necesitaba sentir el aire frío sobre mi piel para tratar de calmarme.  
Me apoyé sobre la baranda y dejé que el aire enfriase mi piel y mis sentimientos por un momento.

Sentí como Anna llegaba al balcón, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

''Elsa…¿Qué te pasa?''

Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación, y no quería pagarlo con ella. No tenía la culpa de mi mal humor, pero tampoco quería decirle inmediatamente por qué estaba así.

''Nada, me estaba agobiando y necesitaba que me diera un poco el aire.''

Volví a girarme, mientras contemplaba las vistas de la ciudad, cuando de repente los brazos de Anna rodearon mi cintura.

''Pensaba que había hecho algo mal, que te habías enfadado conmigo y que...te ibas a ir''

Eso fue una patada en mi corazón, estaba preocupando a Anna en su gran día. Y no podía permitirme ser tan egoísta. Dejé mis sentimientos de lado por un momento, y me giré para mirarla a los ojos, levantando con mis dedos su rostro.

''Hey, no digas eso, no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente y simplemente me he agobiado. Pero aquí estoy contigo, y aquí me voy a quedar. Siempre.''

Anna me miró a los ojos, suplicándome algo que estaba deseando hacer desde el primer momento en que nos hemos visto hoy. La besé, como si fuera el último beso de nuestras vidas, lleno de sentimiento y pasión.  
Nos quedamos abrazadas hasta que comencé a sentir que Anna estaba tiritando por culpa del frío.

''¿Quieres que entremos adentro otra vez?''

Anna asintió y entramos de nuevo a la sala, pasé mi brazo por sus hombros para transmitirle un poco de calor.

No nos separamos prácticamente ni un milímetro después de eso. Fuimos junto a 'Zel y Mérida y seguimos observando los cuadros de los demás alumnos que no pudimos ver al principio.  
Pensaba que la noche solo podía ir a mejor, hasta que llegamos a los cuadros de Alice. Para mi sorpresa – aunque para ser realistas, llegados a éste punto podía esperármelo – vimos que uno de ellos era un retrato de Anna.  
No pude hacer nada más que atraer más a Anna hacia mi cuerpo de manera posesiva y protectora. Aunque me fastidiase, he de reconocer que Alice tenía buen gusto, cualquiera se enamoraría de Anna siendo la chica más hermosa de éste universo.

Alice se acercó a nosotras, pero yo no pensaba alejarme de Anna si eso era lo que pretendía.

''Espero que no te moleste que te haya retratado…no pude evitarlo.''

Dijo eso sonriendo de manera coqueta, y Anna le devolvió la sonrisa. Conocía todas las sonrisas de Anna, y esa era una muy incómoda.

''No, claro que no me molesta, pero no me lo esperaba. Me siento halagada, gracias Alice.''

Alice miró con admiración a Anna, y después me miró a mí, intentando fulminarme. Sonreí con suficiencia al comprobar que Anna no estaba interesada en ella. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que me molestase que Alice fuera detrás de ella.  
Tampoco podía hacer nada más por el momento, así que de manera ingeniosa me dirigí a ella.

''Me gusta mucho tu cuadro…pero ningún retrato puede hacer justicia a su belleza.''

Y dicho esto, estreché a Anna con más fuerza y besé su frente, haciéndola sonrojar.  
Ella escondió su cara en mi cuello para que no viera como se estaba sonrojando, y yo miré a Alice con una sonrisa triunfante.  
Finalmente Alice se marchó, dejándonos en paz. Pero 'Zel me miró con una cara que conocía muy bien. Esa expresión que decía 'tienes muchas cosas que contarme' y tenía toda la razón.

La gente comenzaba a marcharse, dejando la sala vacía de nuevo.  
No sabía si Anna tendría que quedarse a recoger, así que le pregunté directamente.

''¿Tienes que quedarte a ayudar a recoger?''

''No, los cuadros se quedan aquí durante una semana, así que me despido de mi profesor y nos vamos.''

Cuando dijo eso no pensé en que me arrastraría con ella para despedirse.

Ambos comentaron lo bien que había ido la exposición hasta que finalmente se despidieron. Pero para mi sorpresa, antes de marcharnos su profesor me dijo algo que me dejó totalmente desconcertada.

''Eres muy afortunada, valora lo que tienes para que no lo pierdas jamás.''

Asentí y Anna me arrastró de nuevo junto a 'Zel y a Mérida para marcharnos. ¿A qué se referiría al decirme eso?  
Justo cuando íbamos a subir al coche de 'Zel sentí como Alice miraba fijamente a Anna desde la distancia. Definitivamente, no podré aguantar nunca a esa chica.  
Primero dejamos a Mérida en su casa, y después tomamos rumbo a nuestro piso.

Al llegar fui a despedirme de 'Zel cuando el tono de su voz me indicó que estaba en problemas.

''Elsa ¿Te importaría si me quedo esta noche en tu casa? No me apetece dormir sola.''

''¿Y por qué no se lo has dicho a Mérida?''

''Porque sus padres van a salir a cenar fuera y ella tiene que quedarse con sus tres hermanos pequeños. Y sinceramente, sin sus padres por casa no me atrevo a estar cerca de esos adorables monstruitos.''

'Zel me miró con frustración, y sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, pero que le vino como anillo al dedo para quedarse esta noche en mi casa.

Suspiré resignada.

''Está bien.''

Y dicho esto, 'Zel aparcó el coche, y las tres entramos al portal. Nos subimos al ascensor y le di las llaves de casa a 'Zel para que fuese entrando. Si tenía que sufrir el interrogatorio al que iba a someterme mi prima, era mejor que Anna me diera un buen beso de despedida para poder soportarlo.  
Iba a hablar cuando Anna me interrumpió.

''Elsa…antes en la exposición dijiste que querías hablar conmigo ¿De qué se trata?''

Me quedé estática. Quería declararme, y todavía quiero hacerlo. Pero esa maldita Alice arruinó el momento ideal.

''No era nada, solo quería hablar contigo sobre tus cuadros, me dejaron completamente cautivada.''

Y no estaba mintiendo al decir eso. Pero no podía declararme aquí.

''Me alegro de que te hayan gustado, si quieres…cuando termine la exposición puedes quedarte los que quieras, me parece que el retrato principal te llamó mucho la atención.''

''¿Y a quién no le llamaría la atención? Y no solo ese, todos tus cuadros son increíbles. Sería todo un honor si me lo puedo quedar, aunque el honor más grande es saber que soy tu musa. Gracias preciosa.''

Junté nuestros labios en un tierno beso. Cuando nos separamos Anna estaba completamente sonrojada. Nunca me cansaré de hacerla sonrojar.  
No quería separarme de su lado, y parecía que ella tampoco, pero fue la primera en romper el contacto.

''Será mejor que vayas a casa antes de que 'Zel se impaciente.''

''Sí, será mejor. Por cierto ¿Éste fin de semana tienes algo que hacer?''

Anna suspiró con frustración y mis esperanzas de tener alguna oportunidad de declararme en alguna cita se fueron al traste.

''Sí…estudiar para dos exámenes y terminar un trabajo de escultura.''

''Vaya, entonces no te entretengo más. Ya nos veremos el lunes.''

Iba a girarme para ir hacia casa cuando la mano de Anna atrapó la mía, y me acercó hasta ella para besarme con desesperación. Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos, apoyando nuestras frentes.

''Así seguro que estudiaré con ganas…nos vemos el lunes.''

Y dicho esto, Anna entró a su casa, dejándome completamente atontada con ese beso.  
Cuando conseguí volver a la realidad fui hacia casa. Entré, encontrándome a 'Zel esperando sentada en el sofá.

''¿Me vas a explicar qué ha pasado?''

Suspiré, sabiendo que no tenía otra alternativa. Fui hacia el sofá y me senté junto a 'Zel.

''Lo que ha pasado, es que llevo toda la semana planeando cómo declararme a Anna, por eso estaba tan nerviosa antes de entrar a la exposición. Y bueno…supongo que te diste cuenta de que la chica esa, Alice, no paraba de ir tras Anna. No sé cuánto tiempo llevará así, pero hoy era el día en que iba a declararme, de hecho, estuve a punto de hacerlo, pero llegó ella y estropeó el momento ideal. Y ahora estoy frustrada porque no sé cuándo volverá a ser un momento perfecto para poder declararme.''

'Zel me miró con compasión y después me dio un abrazo reconfortante. Ella más que nadie sabe lo difícil que es para mí expresar mis sentimientos.

''Bueno, ya surgirá otro momento perfecto. Y pasa de esa Alice ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Anna solo tiene ojos para ti? Debería haberte quedado más que claro en la exposición, vamos, a ti y a todo el mundo.''

''Lo sé…pero me da miedo que ahora de repente llegue esta chavala y enamore a Anna.''

'Zel suspiró con resignación.

''Pero si ni la miraba, Anna solo estaba pendiente de ti. Me llamas exagerada a mí, pero a ti también te gusta ponerte en lo peor a veces. Mira, no le des más vueltas porque vas a ver rivales donde no las hay. Tú céntrate en saber ver un momento ideal para confesarle a Anna todos tus sentimientos, y a la chavala esa que le den, no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado.''

''Tienes razón…gracias 'Zel.''

* * *

Fue un fin de semana bastante aburrido. Aunque no todo fue tan malo, 'Zel se quedó conmigo hasta el sábado por la noche. Pero el domingo fue horrible, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de cómo me declararía a Anna y cada vez estaba más nerviosa.

Pero por fin había llegado el lunes y eso quería decir una cosa, por fin vería a Anna. La echaba horriblemente de menos.  
Y como no, por culpa de haberle dado vueltas sin parar al tema de Anna durante toda la noche, me he quedado dormida.  
Me he arreglado en tiempo récord, aunque tampoco es que hoy vaya muy espectacular a clase. Me he puesto unos pantalones de color negro y una sudadera de color celeste.  
Preparé la mochila a toda prisa, cosa que debería haber hecho anoche. Cogí las llaves de casa, el móvil y salí para ir a buscar a Anna.  
Piqué a su timbre y ella me recibió con su más hermosa sonrisa.

''Buenos días Elsa, me parece que hoy te has quedado un poco dormida.''

Comenzó a reírse y no entendía por qué.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?''

''Porque no te has recogido el pelo en una trenza como cada día.''

Y era verdad. Iba tan apurada que solo me lo recogí en una coleta alta con una pinza. Me resultaba increíble y maravilloso cómo me conocía por una cosa tan simple como eso.

''¿Nos vamos?''

''Claro, por cierto ¿Cómo fue con 'Zel el viernes? Parecía enfadada…''

''Oh…bien, solo estaba preocupada por mí pero no estaba enfadada, no te preocupes.''

Dicho esto, nos encaminamos hasta el coche de 'Zel a toda prisa para no llegar tarde.  
No pude evitar seguir dándole vueltas al tema de Anna mientras estábamos de camino a la universidad, estaba preocupada por no volver a encontrar un momento perfecto para declararme. Mi preocupación llegaba hasta tal punto que ni me enteré de cuando llegamos.

''Elsa, ¿Vas a quedarte toda la mañana en el coche?''

Las palabras de 'Zel me sobresaltaron, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

''¿Qué? Ah, no, solo estaba distraída por culpa del sueño.''

Miré a mi prima e inmediatamente ella entendió a qué se debía mi preocupación.  
Salimos del coche y nos encaminamos hasta la facultad de bellas artes.  
Cuando llegamos me despedí de Anna en un fuerte abrazo, depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla.

''Te veo en el descanso.''

Finalmente 'Zel y yo entramos al edificio.

Las horas se me estaban pasando horriblemente lentas. Pero para mi suerte, un mensaje que no esperaba, hizo de esas horribles horas en algo maravilloso.

'' **He terminado antes de tiempo el primer examen y me estaba aburriendo mucho. Mira como he terminado por culpa del examen de pintura hahahaha.''**

Después de ese mensaje me llegó una foto de Anna con la cara cubierta de pintura, haciendo una mueca graciosa. Es irremediablemente preciosa incluso así.  
Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para no reírme a carcajadas en medio de la clase de arte clásico.

'' **Vaya, pensaba que ya habías expuesto todos tus cuadros, pero te has olvidado de la obra de arte más hermosa de todas, tú.''**

No podía creer lo que le había contestado…pero es un paso de ventaja más hacia mi declaración. Al fin y al cabo no es que le haya dicho algo que no suela decirle en persona, así que tampoco es para tanto, entonces ¿Por qué a estas alturas me seguía poniendo tan nerviosa al decirle estas cosas?

La hora del descanso por fin había llegado, y nada más salir de clase fui directa a nuestro árbol. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar vislumbré a Anna con alguien más, pensé que quizá sería Mérida, pero mi horror llegó al acercarme y ver que se trataba de Alice.

Cada paso que daba mi ira iba aumentando un poco más. ¿Qué hacía ahí con Anna?  
Sin hacer ruido me acerqué hasta ellas, me aproximé por detrás a Anna y la abracé por la cintura.

''¿Cómo le ha ido el examen a mi obra de arte favorita?''

Anna se giró, ignorando completamente lo que Alice le estaba diciendo, y me abrazó, intentando parecer indignada, cosa que resultaba difícil de creer viendo lo sonrojada que estaba.

''Bien, el tiempo que me ha sobrado lo he necesitado para limpiarme toda la pintura de la cara.''

Alice se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar de nuevo. Sin soltar a Anna y sin poder evitarlo, le dirigí mi más fría mirada.

''Oh perdona, os había interrumpido.''

''No te preocupes, Elsa, no era nada importante, Alice se ha acercado a hablarme mientras te estaba esperando.''

La mirada de dolor de Alice era todo un poema. Pero lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba para nada.

''¿¡Perdón?! ¡¿Nada importante?! Quizá no para ti, pero para mí, sí que lo era. Y tú, no puedes venir aquí como si nada y tratar a Anna como si fuera algo tuyo, porque no lo es ¿Verdad? Así que si me disculpas, estaba intentando hablar con ella, ya puedes irte por donde has venido.''

''¿Y quién te crees que eres tú para hablarme así? Para empezar, no vuelvas a levantarle la voz a Anna si no quieres que te parta la cara, ¿Te ha quedado claro?''

''Entonces aléjate de mi camino, yo vi a Anna antes que tú, y no tienes derecho a quitármela.''

''Primero, Anna es una persona, no un objeto que puedas adquirir. Segundo, no voy a ''quitártela'' porque para empezar, ella no está interesada en ti.''

''Ya, eso es porque no has visto cómo me mira. No tienes nada que hacer a mi lado.''

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, con la mano bien abierta, le pegué un bofetón a Alice con todas mis fuerzas. Anna iba a intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada, la atrapé en un apasionado y posesivo beso que fue correspondido de buena gana.  
Cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos a escasos milímetros. Miré de reojo a Alice, viendo como me miraba con frustración y odio.

Antes de que me descontrolase, tomé de la mano a Anna y me la llevé de allí. Sabía que si seguía cerca de Alice la cosa no iba a quedar en un simple bofetón.

Caminamos hasta el parque que queda al lado de la universidad. Me apoyé en la baranda de madera de la entrada, y suspiré sonoramente intentando relajarme.  
Anna me abrazó por detrás, haciendo que poco a poco me tranquilizase.

''Vamos a sentarnos en un banco anda, necesitas relajarte.''

Esta vez fue Anna la que me guió, y yo obedientemente seguí sus pasos hasta llegar a uno de los bancos.  
Cuando me senté hice que Anna se sentase en mis rodillas, rodeándola por la cintura en un protector abrazo. Sentirla tan cerca de mí era reconfortante y tranquilizador.

No encontraba palabras para iniciar una conversación. En parte estaba avergonzada por haber reaccionado de esa manera delante de Anna, pero sé que hice bien.

Finalmente fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

''Elsa…¿Estás mejor?''

''Sí, supongo que sí.''

Anna rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y apoyó su cabeza en ellos.

''Gracias…nunca nadie me había defendido así, debo de importarte más de lo que pensaba.''

¿Acaso creía que no me importaba? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos pasado? La sola idea de pensar que Anna creía que había estado jugando con ella me rompió el corazón.  
La separé para poder tomar su rostro entre mis manos y la miré fijamente a los ojos.

''Nunca, jamás, pienses que no me importas, porque me importas, y mucho. Eres el mundo entero, que digo el mundo, el universo entero para mí. Tu sonrisa, tu sola presencia, iluminó mi vida desde el primer día que te conocí. En el momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez sabía que el destino había hecho que nos encontrásemos, porque nunca en toda mi vida había sentido una conexión tan fuerte, una confianza tan plena como la que tengo contigo. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir tan viva, porque hasta que te conocí pensaba que estaba prácticamente muerta por dentro, que nunca más volvería a sentir algo. Y llegaste tú, y contigo, miles de sentimientos que nunca había sentido.  
No sé qué me has hecho Anna, pero nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de vivir, de compartir mi vida con alguien, de quererla con locura. Porque te quiero, y estoy cansada de callármelo.''

Aparté la mirada por unos segundos, si algo me resultaba difícil era expresar mis sentimientos de esa manera, y no soportaba enfrentar la mirada de alguien al expresarlos.  
Anna no dijo nada, pero sentí que por mis dedos caían pequeñas gotas, volví a dirigir mi mirada hacia Anna y la encontré llorando. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

''Lo siento, olvida lo que he dicho.''

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Anna atrapó mis labios en el más cálido de los besos.

''No, no pienso olvidarlo, porque yo también te quiero, Elsa.''

Tardé unos segundos en procesar las palabras de Anna, e inmediatamente ambas sonreímos.  
Con tiernos besos limpié las lágrimas de su rostro y volví a juntar nuestros labios, confirmando que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Nos separamos, y mientras miraba con ternura a Anna me armé de valor para decir las siguientes palabras.

''Entonces…¿Me concederás el honor de salir conmigo?''

''¡Por supuesto que sí! Pensaba que nunca me lo preguntarías.''

* * *

 **¡Por fin se atrevieron a dar el gran paso en su relación! Y personalmente, he disfrutado mucho haciendo que Elsa le pegase ese bofetón a Alice.**

 **Espero vuestra opinión, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada quería agradecer vuestros comentarios, me han animado para actualizar más rápido y con más ganas. ¡Y ahora disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Puedo afirmar con seguridad que nunca había sido tan feliz. Creo que no había sido tan feliz desde que mis padres aún vivían.

Desde que comencé a salir con Anna de manera oficial todo ha ido mejor que nunca.

A pesar de que por culpa de las clases no podemos vernos tanto como nos gustaría, aprovechamos hasta el último segundo que tenemos libre para estar juntas.

Aunque eso nos sabe a poco, y también quiero pasar tiempo con mi prima, así que decidimos que el fin de semana lo pasaríamos en casa de Mérida, aprovechando que sus padres y sus hermanos se van de viaje a ver a unos familiares.

Aún tengo un par de horas hasta que 'Zel pase a buscarnos a Anna y a mí, así que puedo permitirme una larga y relajante ducha.

Voy directa al baño y enciendo el agua para que se vaya calentando, me despojo de toda mi ropa y me meto bajo la ducha.

Ya llevo días pensando en una cosa. Y es que cada vez que hemos ido a dejar a Mérida a su casa, ese bosque tan tétrico se ha adueñado de mi atención completamente. Hay algo en él que me atrae sin remedio. Y espero poder convencerlas de ir esta noche.

Sé que Anna iría conmigo de cabeza, quizá Mérida también, pero me parece que convencer a 'Zel va a ser un trabajo complicado.

Salgo de la ducha y envuelvo mi cuerpo con una toalla. Mientras dejo que mi cuerpo se vaya secando comienzo a preparar la mochila.

Ya me he acostumbrado a llevar ropa de abrigo extra cuando salgo con Anna para que no pase frío. Es demasiado despistada como para recordarlo, y a mí no me molesta dejarle mis sudaderas, al contrario, después me gusta más ponérmelas y sentir el aroma de Anna envolviendo mi cuerpo. Me ayuda a no sentirla tan lejos.

Acabo de meter todo lo necesario dentro de la mochila y comienzo a vestirme. No tengo muchas ganas de arreglarme, así que me pongo unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, y mi sudadera de color celeste.

Vuelvo al baño y conecto el secador, termino de secarme el pelo, y finalmente me peino y me hago mi habitual trenza, dejándola reposar en mi hombro izquierdo.

Cuando vuelvo al cuarto para calzarme veo que tengo un mensaje de 'Zel.

'' **Llego en cinco minutos, no tardéis en bajar :)''**

Suerte que he terminado de arreglarme a tiempo, porque cuando 'Zel dice que no tardemos, es que nos matará si la hacemos esperar.

Supongo que debe de estar deseando ver a Mérida tanto como yo a Anna.

Cojo la mochila y me dirijo a la entrada, me meto el móvil en el bolsillo y guardo las llaves de casa dentro de la mochila.

Salgo de casa y voy directa a picar al timbre de Anna. Al abrir la puerta sus brazos me rodean inmediatamente antes de que pueda decirle nada. La rodeo con mis brazos y la aferro a mi cuerpo con fuerza, demostrándole cuanto la he echado de menos, aunque nos hubiéramos visto este mediodía al volver de la universidad.

La separo de mi cuerpo y beso sus labios de manera tierna.

''Ha sido como si hubiéramos estado separadas durante años.''

Tenía toda la razón, yo me sentía completamente igual.

''Peor aún, se siente como si hubiera sido por toda la eternidad. Por cierto ¿Lo tienes todo preparado? 'Zel me ha mandado un mensaje hace nada de que ya estaba de camino y no quiere que la hagamos esperar.''

Anna se ríe, supongo que he reflejado bastante bien el miedo que me da ver a 'Zel enfadada.

''Sí, voy a por la mochila y nos vamos.''

En un minuto Anna está de vuelta, cierra la puerta de su casa y vamos hacia el ascensor.

Al llegar al portal 'Zel ya está esperándonos, nos metemos en el coche y abrazo a mi prima.

''¿Hace mucho que has llegado?''

''No, realmente no, hará un par de minutos. Así me gusta, que seáis puntuales.''

Me coloqué el cinturón de seguridad y pusimos rumbo a casa de Mérida.

Cuando nos estábamos acercando a su casa pude vislumbrar el bosque, y parecía que hoy era más tétrico de lo habitual. No podía dejar de mirarlo, necesitaba adentrarme en él.

Al llegar a casa me Mérida todo está a oscuras menos las casas del vecindario y la suya, me parece extraño que su calle no esté alumbrada por las farolas.

'Zel pica al timbre y esperamos a que Mérida nos abra, su casa es realmente grande, no me extraña que a mi prima le guste más estar aquí que en su piso.

La verja metálica se abre y nos adentramos en el jardín.

En la puerta principal nos espera Mérida. Entramos y mi asombro aumenta por momentos, no esperaba que por dentro la casa fuera más grande.

Seguimos los pasos de Mérida y llegamos a un gran salón donde nos acoge el calor de la chimenea. Para ser una casa tan grande es mucho más acogedora de lo que pensaba.

Mérida y 'Zel se llevan nuestras mochilas a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, y sé perfectamente que lo que quieren es tener un momento a solas para saludarse.

Anna se ha sentado delante de la chimenea y yo me siento junto a ella, rodeando su cintura con mi brazo.

''Así no vas a pasar nada de frío.''

Ella se ríe.

''¿Eso lo dices por el calor de la chimenea o por el calor que me provocas tú?''

''Mmh, prefiero pensar que es por mí.''

Me acerqué más a Anna para besarla apasionadamente. La había echado tantísimo de menos, y por la manera que me estaba correspondiendo el beso, sabía que ella se sentía igual.

No me percaté de que 'Zel y Mérida habían vuelto hasta que mi prima tuvo que estropear el momento.

''Tenéis habitaciones arriba por si no lo sabíais.''

Me giro para mirar mal a mi prima y ella se parte de risa. Mérida le hace cosquillas a 'Zel por haberse metido con Anna y conmigo.

Al mirar por la ventana del salón mi curiosidad persiste al ver que la calle sigue a oscuras.

''Una cosa Mérida, ¿Cómo es que toda tu calle está a oscuras?''

''Ah, lleva así desde anoche, ha habido algún problema con el suministro eléctrico del alumbrado de esta zona, pero en principio entre esta noche y mañana ya tendría que estar arreglado. En fin ¿Qué queréis para cenar?''

'Zel miró con los ojos suplicantes a Mérida.

''¿Podemos pedir una pizza?''

Las tres nos partimos de risa al escuchar la vocecilla de 'Zel suplicando por una pizza. Pero a decir verdad a mí también me apetecía.

Nos decidimos a pedir un par de pizzas, y mientras esperábamos a que el repartidor llegase intenté convencerlas de ir al bosque.

''Por cierto…¿No os apetecería ir a pasar la noche al bosque?''

Anna me miró ilusionada, sabía que a ella le gustaría la idea. Pero al ver la cara de horror de 'Zel supe que ir al bosque iba a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba.

''¡¿Tú estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo vamos a ir al bosque en plena noche?!''

Iba a desistir cuando Mérida dio su opinión.

''Pues a mí me gusta la idea, conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano, cerca de donde practico tiro con arco hay una zona con mesas para hacer picnics y fogatas, podríamos llevar las pizzas y nos las comemos allí.''

'Zel miró a Mérida con miedo.

''¿Eso está muy lejos? No quiero que nos perdamos.''

''No, está a cinco minutos caminando, y ya lo he dicho, me conozco el bosque a la perfección desde pequeña, no nos vamos a perder.''

''Entonces supongo que no me queda más remedio que ceder…Pero no quiero ir a dormir allí, hace demasiado frío.''

Bueno, ya que mi prima había cedido en ir al menos en eso si que íbamos a hacerle caso.

''Pues después de cenar podemos dar una vuelta y volvemos, ¿Te parece mejor?''

''Sí, gracias Elsa.''

Y dicho esto, preparamos una mochila donde llevábamos linternas, bebidas, cerillas para encender la fogata y un par de mantas.

Cuando el repartidor finalmente llegó, Mérida apagó la chimenea y nos encaminamos al bosque.

Con la oscuridad de la calle hacían del camino algo mucho más tétrico y maravilloso. Anna y yo estábamos fascinadas, 'Zel en cambio estaba aterrorizada, enganchada al brazo de Mérida a más no poder.

Nos adentramos al bosque y Mérida nos condujo por un camino hasta dar con las mesas que había mencionado anteriormente. Con la linterna alumbramos los asientos para ver que no estuvieran muy sucios, dejamos todas las cosas sobre la mesa y ayudé a Mérida a encender la fogata que se encontraba al lado de la mesa.

Cuando el fuego comenzó a avivarse ya no era necesario usar la linterna.

Las cuatro nos sentamos y comenzamos a cenar, realmente ha sido una muy buena idea venir al bosque, era tranquilizador, cuando nadie hablaba solo escuchabas el murmullo de las ramas movidas por el viento. Envidiaba a Mérida por poder venir a este bosque siempre que quisiera.

''Elsa, veo que te gusta mucho este bosque.''

Iba a contestar a Mérida cuando mi prima se adelantó.

''Éste bosque y todos en general. Cuando íbamos a pasear al bosque con mis padres tenías que ir con mucho cuidado, porque a la que te despistabas Elsa desaparecía entre los árboles.''

En verdad tenía toda la razón, aunque no lo hacía a propósito siempre caminaba junto a ellos pero llegaba un momento en que, sin si quiera percatarme de ello, mis pasos emprendían un camino diferente y cuando no me daba cuenta me encontraba sola en medio del bosque, justo lo que siempre necesitaba.  
Incluso ella no lo sabe, pero cuando vivía con mis tíos solía ir hasta un bosque que quedaba cerca de la zona. Decía que iba a la biblioteca pero en realidad iba hasta el bosque para poder estar tranquila y sola todo el tiempo que necesitase. Sobre todo cuando la muerte de mis padres aún era muy reciente, lo solía frecuentar en invierno, los días que más nevaba. Me tumbaba sobre la nieve y dejaba que el frío penetrase en mi piel. Era una manera de calmar el dolor que sentía.

''Sí, los bosques son como un pequeño refugio para mí…por así decirlo.''

''Te entiendo, yo me siento igual cuando estoy en él, de hecho, creo que me he criado más en el bosque que en mi propia casa.''

''Así de salvaje eres.''

Todas nos echamos a reír por el comentario de 'Zel.

''Me parece que la otra noche no te quejabas de que fuera 'salvaje', ¿Verdad?''

'Zel se ruborizó completamente, se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. A las tres nos dio tal ataque de risa, que nuestras carcajadas debían de escucharse por todo el bosque.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, Mérida tiró las cajas de las pizzas en una papelera.

Nos quedamos sentadas contemplando el resplandor de la fogata, hasta que las llamas comenzaron a menguar.

Anna apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, la miré de reojo y vi que se estaba restregando los ojos.

''Hey, ¿Tienes sueño?''

Anna levantó la cabeza y me miró de manera dulce.

''Mmh, un poco, el calor del fuego me da sueño.''

La estreché contra mi cuerpo y le di un tierno beso en la frente.

''Entonces podemos volver a casa cuando queráis.''

Al mirar a 'Zel vi que se estaba muriendo se sueño igual que Anna, Mérida me sonrió con complicidad.

''Deberíamos ir ya mismo antes de que tengamos que llevar a estas dos a cuestas.''

Reí ante su comentario.

''Tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos tirando.''

Las cuatro nos levantamos, aunque Anna y 'Zel aún estaban muy perezosas por culpa del sueño, apagamos del todo la fogata y volvimos a casa en un agradable silencio.

Definitivamente tengo que venir a ver a Mérida más seguido para que me enseñe el bosque en profundidad.

Llegamos a casa y Mérida nos acompaña hasta la habitación en la que dormiríamos Anna y yo.

''Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, mi habitación es la de en frente, buenas noches.''

''Gracias Mérida, hasta mañana.''

Anna y yo entramos a la habitación. Si 'Zel tuviera que dormir en esta habitación, se negaría con todas sus fuerzas. Era realmente tétrica, la ventana daba al bosque, y sin el alumbrado de la calle, las sombras de los árboles se proyectaban dentro de la habitación gracias a la luz de la luna. Era realmente impresionante.

Aún con el sueño que tenía, incluso Anna se dio cuenta de ese detalle y miró toda la habitación fascinada.

Me desvestí, saqué el pijama de la mochila y me lo puse. Anna fue más rápida que yo, se puso el pijama a la velocidad de la luz y se metió en la cama.

''Eh, me has robado el sitio, yo quería dormir delante de la ventana.''

Anna rió ante mi comentario y se tapó hasta el cuello con el edredón.

''Aaah, eso te pasa por ser tan lenta poniéndote el pijama, el próximo día que durmamos aquí te dejo mi sitio.''

''Me parece bien. Un momento…¿Cómo que tu sitio? Eres una tramposa.''

Dicho esto me metí en la cama enfurruñada y le di la espalda a Anna. Ella se acercó hasta mí, rodeó con su brazo mi cintura y entrelazó sus piernas con las mías.

''Oh vamos, era una broma, es el sitio de las dos pero hoy me toca a mí. ¿Me perdonas?''

Siendo así de dulce no hay quien se enfade con ella. Bufé resignada y giré la cabeza hasta poder verla de reojo.

''Mmh te perdono si me das un buen beso de buenas noches.''

Anna se posicionó sobre mi cuerpo. Aún con la habitación a oscuras, podía ver su mirada a través de los rayos de luz que la luna nos proporcionaba. Era cautivadora, podría perderme en su mirada toda la eternidad.

Lentamente fue acortando la distancia entre nuestros labios y me dio un largo y tierno beso que me robó el aliento. Sus besos a veces transmitían las palabras más dulces que sus labios no podían pronunciar.

Se separó y me miró con dulzura, yo le di un pequeño beso en la nariz.

''Buenas noches, Elsa.''

Volví a girarme, pero esta vez del lado contrario, para quedar cara a cara con Anna, entrelazamos nuestros brazos y nuestras piernas.

''Buenas noches, Preciosa.''

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pereza, había dormido toda la noche del tirón. Hacía días que no dormía así de bien a decir verdad.

Cuando abrí los ojos completamente encontré a Anna, durmiendo plácidamente con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho. Supongo que este será el motivo por el que he dormido tan bien.

Estiré la mano con cuidado de no despertar a Anna para buscar mi móvil y poder mirar qué hora era.

Solo eran las nueve de la mañana. Le di un beso en la frente a Anna y me permití seguir durmiendo un poco más.

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron abruptamente. La voz de 'Zel despertó a Anna del todo.

''¿Vais a bajar ya a desayunar?''

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj y veo que ya son las diez y media. Estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente que me ha dado la sensación de que solo he dormido cinco minutos.

''Sí, ahora bajamos.''

Anna se incorpora y se frota los ojos para desperezarse un poco.

''Buenos días.''

''Buenos días dormilona, creo que aún no eres persona.''

Anna vuelve a estirarse y me abraza.

''No. Es que se está muy bien en la cama, quédate conmigo.''

''Me quedaría encantada pero mis tripas están reclamando que las alimente.''

Al decir eso las tripas de Anna rugen inmediatamente y nos partimos de risa.

''Vale, yo también tengo hambre, vamos.''

Dicho esto bajamos a la cocina y acompañamos a Mérida y a 'Zel en el desayuno.

Mérida había preparado una macedonia de frutas con chocolate fundido por encima, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso. No me suele gustar la fruta con chocolate, pero hay que decir que le había quedado increíblemente bien.

''Mérida, promete que cada vez que vengamos vas a preparar esto.''

Ella se echó a reír.

''Lo prometo. ¿Qué os apetece hacer antes de iros a casa?''

Anna tragó con rapidez lo que estaba masticando y casi se atraganta.

''¡Veamos una película de terror!''

A mí me pareció buena idea, y era de día, 'Zel no tendría por qué poner pegas.

''Bueno, pero solo una, y que no de mucho miedo.''

Con la aprobación de mi prima, Mérida fue a su habitación a por el portátil y comenzó a buscar alguna película.

''Mientras conecto el proyector podéis ir a arreglaros si queréis.''

Las tres subimos para asearnos y vestirnos. Por si acaso dejo la mochila preparada, y con la ayuda de Anna hacemos la cama. Es una pena no haber podido aprovechar la cama en más sentidos.

Volvemos a bajar y las cuatro nos acomodamos en el sofá del salón. Anna comienza a tiritar un poco y Mérida se da cuenta.

''Esperad, voy a encender la chimenea. Lo malo de vivir en una casa tan grande es que la calefacción no llega al salón y da la sensación que hace más frío de lo normal.''

En unos minutos las llamas comienzan a avivarse y el calor nos envuelve.

Abrazo de manera protectora a Anna y la estrecho contra mi cuerpo.

''¿Ahora estás mejor?''

''Sí, sobre todo porque tú estás aquí.''

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? A veces al pensar en la infinidad de cosas que me gustan de Anna, me quedaba sin palabras. Y otras veces, las palabras no eran suficientes para describir tal perfección.

Mérida había elegido 'Paranormal Activity', si esa película le daba miedo a 'Zel es porque simplemente es una cagada. La primera vez que la vi no me hizo ni cosquillas.

Aunque a decir verdad…casi ninguna película de miedo ha llegado a darme miedo alguna vez.

Esta vez no fue muy diferente de la última vez que la vi, Mérida, Anna y yo nos estábamos partiendo de risa. 'Zel no estaba tan asustada como pensaba, pero no llegaba a hacerle gracia tampoco.

Cuando la película terminó, ayudamos a Mérida a recoger el salón y la cocina, y volvimos para casa.

Había sido un fin de semana realmente divertido. Pero como siempre, cuanto más te diviertes haciendo algo, más rápido pasa el tiempo.

'Zel aparcó delante de nuestro portal, Anna y yo nos despedimos de ella y bajamos del coche.

Mientras subíamos hasta nuestra planta comentábamos lo que teníamos que estudiar para mañana, me hubiera gustado acabar de pasar el fin de semana a solas con Anna.

Antes de despedirnos tenía algo que comentarle a Anna.

''¿El fin de semana que viene tienes planes?''

Ella se quedó pensando unos segundos.

''Mmh no, diría que no, ¿Por?''

Sonreí de manera malvada.

''Es una sorpresa, ya lo verás el sábado que viene. Te veo mañana preciosa''

La besé apasionadamente para dejarla atontada, así sabía que no iba a pedirme ningún adelanto de la sorpresa. Aunque ese tipo de besos atontan en los dos sentidos.

Ella me miró sonrojada.

''Hasta mañana…''

Anna entró a su casa y yo me encaminé hacia la mía.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Me parece que no será la última vez que las cuatro visiten ese tétrico y maravilloso bosque.**

 **¡Espero vuestros comentarios! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Primero que todo, disculpad que haya tardado tanto en publicar, tuve un bloqueo bastante importante…¡Pero aquí estoy! Y en compensación hay capítulo doble que subiré en unos minutos, espero que eso compense vuestra espera :D**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 12.**

Anna ha pasado toda la semana intentando averiguar de todas las maneras posibles cuál es la sorpresa que llevo preparándole desde el fin de semana pasado. Pero obviamente no he cedido a explicarle nada, incluso cuando se pasó una tarde entera suplicándome entre adorables pucheritos. Fue a dar en mi punto débil, pero como pude, lo resistí.Saber cuánto va a gustarle la sorpresa me da más fuerzas para resistirme a sus trampas adorables.  
Cuando finalmente consigo decidirme por la ropa que voy a ponerme, le mando un mensaje a Anna para avisarle de que se vaya preparando para salir ya. Me pongo los pantalones, mi sudadera celeste favorita, y me dirijo al baño para lavarme los dientes y trenzarme el pelo. Vuelvo a la habitación, me pongo los botines negros, y meto en el bolso la cartera, las llaves de casa y el móvil.  
Me dirijo a la entrada y antes de salir me miro al espejo para colocarme bien mi rebelde flequillo.  
Al salir por la puerta los brazos de Anna me rodean, pillándome completamente desprevenida, la estrecho contra mi cuerpo y al separarnos un poco le doy un tierno beso en los labios.

''Creo que alguien está ansiosa por descubrir su sorpresa.'' Le digo, mientras estrecho sus mejillas con las manos.

''Ay, deja de chincharme.'' Me da pequeños golpes en las manos para que le suelte las mejillas, y yo finjo indignación cruzándome de brazos.

''Vaya…Si no estás emocionada por la sorpresa mejor nos quedamos en casa.''

''Nooo, era broma cariño, quiero verla, ¡Vamos!'' Su reacción hace que me de un ataque de risa.

''Vale, vamos ya entonces.'' Entrelazo nuestras manos y vamos hacia el ascensor.

Una de las ventajas de que Anna sea nueva en la ciudad es que puedo llevarla a cualquier lugar para sorprenderla, ya sea para una cita, o para enseñarle algún lugar bonito, y que ella no sospeche nunca hacia dónde nos dirigimos. El lugar al que vamos está relativamente cerca, así que vamos caminando. Se nota que Anna está nerviosa, ha comenzado a acelerar el paso como si supiera a dónde vamos. Se me escapa la risa sin poder evitarlo.

''¿De qué te ríes?'' Dice Anna, parando en seco y mirándome indignada.

''De que parece que seas tú la que nos está guiando a las dos.''

''Vale, pues ahora vas a tener que llevarme a rastras, listilla.''

''¡Já! Que te lo has creído, si quieres ver la sorpresa vienes por tu propio pie.'' Sigo caminando, me giro para ver si me sigue pero ella me mira indignada con los brazos cruzados.

Cuando Anna ve que no voy a parar de caminar bufa y finalmente me sigue hasta legar a donde estoy yo.

''Pff, tienes suerte de que la intriga pueda conmigo.'' Dicho esto, se engancha a mi brazo y ambas seguimos caminando.

Antes de doblar la esquina de la calle a la que nos dirigimos, cubro los ojos de Anna con las manos.

''¿Estás preparada para ver tu sorpresa?''

''Por supuesto que sí.'' Lentamente destapo sus ojos, mostrándole la entrada del refugio de animales.

''La semana pasada me llamaron para decirme que hay un chiquitín que necesita un hogar, y creo que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.''

''¿En serio?'' Dice, mirándome con los ojos llenos de ilusión. ''Espera un momento…¿Trabajas aquí? Pensaba que no tenías trabajo.''

''Ahora mismo no, solo vengo a trabajar durante los veranos''

''Eso es genial.'' Dice maravillada.

Abro la puerta y dejo que Anna pase primero, caminamos hasta la recepción y nos sentamos en un par de sillas hasta que alguien pueda venir a atendernos.  
Al cabo de unos minutos llega Jane, la propietaria del refugio.

''Hola, Elsa, ¿Cómo estás?'' Dice, dándome un cálido abrazo. Ya hace muchos años que conozco a Jane, y es de las pocas personas a quien puedo considerar una amiga.

''Bien, bastante bien. Y creo que alguien está muy nerviosa…'' Digo al notar como Anna juega con sus manos, cosa que hace cuando está realmente nerviosa.

''¿Ella es Anna? Vaya, creo que no exagerabas al decir lo guapa que es.''

''¡Jane!'' Exclamo, provocando la risa de Jane. Anna comienza a ruborizarse y busca mis brazos para esconder su cara contra mi cuerpo.

Jane intenta controlar su ataque de risa. Cuando finalmente consigue calmarse nos mira con cariño.

''Perdonad. Realmente hacéis muy buena pareja. En fin, creo que alguien quiere conoceros, seguidme.''

Seguimos a Jane hasta su despacho, que se encuentra al final del gran pasillo principal. Al entrar lo primero que nos llama la atención es un pequeño transportín que hay sobre el escritorio. Unos chillones maullidos salen de él. Jane lo abre y saca un pequeño gatito. A primera vista pienso que es completamente blanco, pero al fijarme en su carita me doy cuenta que me equivoco, su naricita y parte de hocico son de un color anaranjado. Casi parece un diminuto muñeco de nieve.

''¿Puedo cogerlo?'' Dice Anna, y por su mirada sé que ha sido amor a primera vista.

''Por supuesto, Olaf estaba esperándote.'' Al escuchar su nombre a Anna se le llena la mirada de cariño. Jane acerca a Olaf a los brazos de Anna, y él se acomoda inmediatamente en sus brazos y su pecho.

''Parece que le gustas.'' Le digo con cariño, mientras acaricio la pequeña cabecita de Olaf.

Ha sido amor a primera vista para ambas.

Mientras relleno los trámites de la adopción, Jane le explica a Anna los cuidados básicos de Olaf. Esta es la primera vez que Anna adopta un animal de compañía, aunque no me gusta llamarles así. No son solo para hacerte compañía, son amigos fieles que están junto a ti todas sus vidas. Por eso cuando alguien viene a adoptar a alguno me refiero a ellos de manera cariñosa como 'peluditos'.  
Con ayuda de Jane metemos de nuevo a Olaf en el transportín, ya que se negaba a soltar a Anna. Cuando conseguimos meterle dentro, nos despedimos de Jane y salimos del refugio.

Mientras caminamos de vuelta a casa, sujeto a Anna de la cintura para ir guiándola, no deja de mirar por la reja del transportín para ver si Olaf está bien, y cuando maúlla ella le contesta diciéndole cosas bonitas. Si la soltase se chocaría con todo lo que se pusiera delante de su camino.  
Nos tomamos el camino con calma, realmente es adorable ver interactuar a Olaf y Anna.  
Cuando Jane me llamó supe que adoptarlo iba a ser una idea maravillosa.  
Finalmente llegamos a nuestro bloque. Subimos al ascensor y antes de entrar a casa de Anna, entro a mi casa para ir a buscar una cosa que compré hace unos días.  
Al salir al rellano veo que Anna ya ha sacado a Olaf del transportín y que lo está achuchando cuidadosamente.

''Toma.'' Anna se gira, y ve la cama para gatos que sujeto entre mis manos. ''La elegí de color verde porque sabía que te iba a gustar más.''

''Es perfecta, gracias, Elsa.'' Se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la mejilla. ''Vamos a dentro, a ver si a Olaf le gusta su cama.''

Entramos a su casa y dejo la cama cerca de la estufa para que Olaf esté calentito.  
Anna lo deja en el suelo y él comienza a explorar el comedor. Se acerca a mis pies y yo me agacho a acariciarlo, restregando su cabecita en mi mano exigiendo más mimos. Es la primera vez que veo un gatito tan cariñoso, y no podría encajar mejor con la personalidad de Anna.  
Lo acerco a la cama y él me mira dando chillones maullidos. Anna va a su cuarto y vuelve con una manta.

''Quizá quiere tumbarse en una manta calentita.'' Sujeto a Olaf y Anna coloca la manta en la cama. Vuelvo a dejar a Olaf encima de la manta y él comienza a jugar con ella, escondiéndose dentro.

''Pues sí, tenías razón cariño, aunque más que tumbarse parece que tiene ganas de jugar.'' Las dos nos sentamos y contemplamos como Olaf se entretiene con su mantita, intentando evitar que se nos caiga la baba al verle.

Al final aprovechando que Olaf se ha quedado dormido, Anna y yo vamos a la cocina a prepararnos algo para cenar.

''¿Qué te apetece cenar, Elsa?'' Me acerco a Anna y la abrazo por detrás, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

''Mmh, no lo sé, lo que te hagas tú ya me va bien.''

''Entonces voy a preparar una ensalada de pasta, siéntate de mientras.''

''¿No puedo ayudar?'' Me separo un poco y la miro haciendo un puchero.

''No, siempre eres tú la que cocina para las dos, déjame hacerlo a mí ésta vez.''

''Está bien, pero me quedo aquí por si necesitas ayuda.''

''Bueno, eso ya me parece mejor.'' Le doy un beso en la frente y me siento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Mientras Anna cocina aprovecho para hablar un rato con 'Zel. Este año se ha ido con Mérida y su familia a pasar las navidades en Escocia. Me parece que Mérida dijo que ahí es donde viven sus abuelos.

'' **¿Cómo te va por tierras Escocesas? :D''**

'Zel no tarda en contestarme.

'' **Bien, hace nada que nos hemos levantado y ahora nos vamos a dar un paseo, así que ya mismo me voy a quedar sin wifi :) ¿Cómo os va por ahí?''**

'' **Realmente bien, hoy Anna y yo hemos ido a adoptar un gatito, se llama Olaf ¡Es adorable!''**

Voy un momento al comedor y le saco una foto a Olaf, que sigue durmiendo tranquilamente, para enviársela a 'Zel. Vuelvo a la cocina y me quedo apoyada contra el marco de la puerta.

'' **¡¿CÓMO UN GATITO TAN ADORABLE PUEDE SER REAL?! Mérida y yo estamos muriendo de amor, tenemos ganas de conocer ya a Olaf.''**

'' **¿Cuándo volvéis?''**

'' **El 2 de enero si no hay problemas :) En fin, tenemos que salir ya ¡Hasta luego, Elsa!''**

Cuando guardo el móvil, Anna ya está terminando de servir los platos, me acerco a ayudarla y nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina.  
Mientras estamos comiendo el móvil de Anna comienza a sonar. Ella lo coge de inmediato.

''¡Hola mamá! ¡Hacía muchos días que no hablábamos.'' Sigo comiendo mientras voy echando rápidas miradas a Anna, hasta que su cara cambia de felicidad a preocupación en un segundo. ''¿Que si tengo planes para fin de año?...De momento no. Creo.'' Ella me mira y yo encojo los hombros, haciéndole entender que aún no tengo nada planeado tampoco. ''Sí, vale, entonces ahí estaré. Hasta de aquí a un par de días.'' Anna deja el móvil sobre la mesa y se queda mirando a un abismo imaginario.

''Anna, ¿Pasa algo?'' Alargo el brazo para acariciar su mano, y el contacto hace que se sobresalte. Nuestras miradas llenas de preocupación se cruzan.

''¿¡Qué!? Ah, no, no te preocupes, es solo que…mi madre quiere que vaya a cenar con ellos para fin de año, y que puedo llevar a quien yo quiera.''

''Y…¿Eso es malo? Pensaba que te llevabas bien con tus padres, aunque tampoco sé mucho de ellos...''

''Y nos llevamos bien, dentro de lo que se puede entender como ''bien'' supongo. Pero obviamente si alguien va conmigo a esa cena vas a ser tú y nadie más. Es solo que, no estoy preparada para…ya sabes…''

''¿Explicarles que estamos juntas?''

''Sí…no son muy tolerantes en ese tema que digamos, de hecho, prácticamente me obligaron a dejar de ver a mi mejor amigo porque es gay, bueno mejor dicho, al que era mi mejor amigo. Dudo que quiera volver a verme.'' Anna se encoje de hombros en la silla, cruzándose de brazos. Y sé que ahora mismo se está odiando a ella misma por lo que pasó. Me acerco a su lado y la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi barriga.

''¿Qué pasó?'' Acaricio su cabeza, intentando que se calme un poco.

Intenta comenzar a hablar pero le está costando encontrar las palabras correctas. Finalmente consigue explicármelo.

''Kristoff y yo fuimos mejores amigos desde que íbamos a preescolar, éramos inseparables, incluso cuando en secundaria comenzó a salir con Hans y me dejó un poco de lado, ya que ellos iban a la misma clase, y yo no coincidía con ellos en ninguna asignatura. No sé si seguirán juntos la verdad, pero hacían muy buena pareja. El caso es, que una tarde que quedamos los tres para ver una película en mi casa, mi madre entró a mi habitación justo cuando se estaban besando. Ella comenzó a alterarse y los echó de casa. Al día siguiente les pedí disculpas a los dos, pues estaba igual de sorprendida que ellos por lo que había pasado. Pero lo que pasó ese día sí que nadie se lo habría esperado. A partir de esa misma tarde mi madre me venía a buscar a clase, y por las mañanas era ella quien me traía. Era en el único momento que coincidía con Kristoff entre semana.  
Ese mismo fin de semana quedé con él para explicarle mi situación y ninguno de los dos llegó a entender por qué mi madre hacía lo que hacía. A día de hoy sigo sin entenderlo.  
Por suerte los fines de semana siempre conseguía escaparme para vernos un rato…'' Comienzo a notar que mi sudadera se está humedeciendo, al agachar la vista me doy cuenta de que lágrimas veloces recorren las mejillas de Anna. Delicadamente con los dedos limpio el sendero de lágrimas y le doy un beso en la cabeza para animarla a que me siga explicando. ''…Cuando mi madre lo descubrió me castigó sin salir, y cuando me levantó el castigo si quedaba con alguien ella me seguía hasta asegurarse de que esa persona no era Kristoff. Y mi padre no hizo nada al respecto. Solo miraba en silencio como todo ocurría. Todo eso pasó un año antes de que me mudase a ésta ciudad. Kristoff y Hans eran mis únicos amigos. No me quedaba más que estar siempre sola, acompañada de mi bloc de dibujo. Un día en clase, mi profesora de dibujo artístico me dijo que con mi talento podía optar a una beca para venir a estudiar aquí. Lo único que necesitaba era sacar un diez en la nota de esa misma asignatura en la prueba de acceso a la universidad. Y lo conseguí, aunque eso suena muy obvio ahora mismo…  
Aquí era libre para comenzar de cero, incluso para poder retomar el contacto con Kristoff. Pero me resultó imposible, no respondía a mis mensajes, ni a mis llamadas, ni nada…y dudo mucho que lo encuentre en su casa. Él quería estudiar arquitectura en otra ciudad, y no tengo ni idea de dónde podría haber ido. Y fue todo mi culpa ¿No podía simplemente desobedecer a mi madre? No quería perderle, ni a Hans tampoco, y seguramente ahora me odiarán el resto de sus vidas…''

No me extraña que esté tan preocupada por que vaya a conocer a sus padres.  
Me agacho y cojo sus mejillas entre mis manos para que me mire a los ojos.

''Anna…escúchame, no fue tu culpa, si Kristoff supiera todo eso entendería por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Y estoy segura de que algún día volveréis a veros y arreglaréis las cosas.''

''¿Tú crees?'' Sus ojos me miran, buscando un poco de esperanza en mis palabras.

''Te lo aseguro, nadie podría odiarte, y menos por algo que no fue culpa tuya.''

''Ojalá tengas razón…'' Con su mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla. ''¿Sabes cuánto te quiero? No sé qué haría sin ti…''

''No hace falta que te lo preguntes, porque vas a tener que aguantarme toda la vida.'' Le aseguro, dándole un beso en los labios. Dejando mis labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos, le susurro. ''Y yo también te quiero.''

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, he muerto de amor al imaginar un Olaf tan bonito…pero lamentablemente se avecina un gran drama.**

 **En unos minutos tendréis el siguiente capítulo :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

Los días han pasado demasiado deprisa, y no sé si estoy preparada para la cena en casa de los padres de Anna. Por suerte aún tengo un día para mentalizarme del todo.  
Anna ha tenido que ir a la universidad para hablar con su profesor de pintura, así que yo he aprovechado para ir al centro comercial a por un vestido para mañana.  
Supongo que tendré que llevar un vestido más discreto, al menos más discreto de los que normalmente suelo llevar.  
Tanto Anna como yo llevamos días sin dormir bien. Ella porque la preocupación no le deja dormir, y yo porque me preocupo por el bienestar de Anna.  
Antes de ponerme a mirar tiendas paso por la cafetería, sin un café dudo que pueda aguantar despierta hasta dar con el vestido perfecto.  
Noto la vibración del móvil repetidas veces y lo saco del bolso. Al desbloquear la pantalla me encuentro con un mensaje de Anna y otro de 'Zel.  
Primero abro el de Anna.

'' **No tengas prisa por volver pronto, tengo que quedarme hasta después de comer en la universidad para que me hagan una entrevista, después te cuento. Te veo en un rato cariño :)''**

Me sabe mal que Anna tenga que quedarse hasta más tarde en la universidad, pero si le hacen una entrevista seguro que es por algo bueno.  
Abro el mensaje de 'Zel y me llevo una grata sorpresa al leerlo.

'' **¿Adivina quién ha llegado a casa hace un rato? Al final nos han adelantado el vuelo. Dime que puedes quedar ahora mismo, me muero por verte ya.''**

'' **Estoy en el centro comercial en búsqueda de un vestido para mañana. Vente si puedes por favor, tengo cosas que contarte.''**

'' **Uy…que mal me suena eso. En diez minutos estoy allí.''**

'' **Y tan malo que es. Te espero en la cafetería :)''**

Mientras espero a 'Zel aprovecho para revisar mis redes sociales, una sonrisa se asoma en mis labios al ver que Anna ha estado subiendo fotos en su instagram haciendo caras graciosas mientras espera en la universidad. No puede ser más adorable.  
Antes de que me de cuenta 'Zel llega a mi mesa y me da un fuerte brazo.

''¡Te he echado tanto de menos!''

''Ay 'Zel, y yo a ti, pero déjame respirar.'' Le digo entre risas. 'Zel se sienta a mi lado y vuelve a darme un pequeño achuchón. ''¿Cómo han ido las vacaciones por Escocia?''

''Bien, he conocido a la abuela de Mérida, que para ser tan mayor tiene más energía que yo, yo no sé qué comerán todos en esa familia pero parece que tengan energía infinita. Fuimos a ver toda la zona turística ¡Y fuimos al lago Ness! Pero no he visto a Nessie.'' Dice con un puchero que me hace partir de risa. ''No te rías, a mí me hacía ilusión verle. Pero bueno, ¿Cómo os ha ido por aquí?''

''Muy bien hasta hace un par de días…'' Miro con preocupación a 'Zel.

''Es verdad, ¿Qué ha pasado? No te habrás enfadado con Anna, ¿Verdad?'' Me mira horrorizada y me río, ella entiende que es algo mucho más serio de lo que había imaginado. Le cuento hasta el último detalle, desde la llamada de la madre de Anna, hasta lo sucedido con Kristoff.

''Y por eso estoy a punto de entrar en pánico.'' 'Zel se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo.

''Es normal y más sabiendo cómo puede reaccionar su madre si se entera de que estáis saliendo…tú solo intenta disimular lo mejor posible, aunque sé que te va a resultar difícil, pero por un par de horas podéis lograrlo, y ya luego en casa empotras a Anna en la pared más cercana si hace falta.''

''Que bruta eres…'' El comentario de 'Zel hace que me parta de risa, pero consigue reducir mi nerviosismo. ''Gracias.'' Le digo dándole un abrazo.

''¿Por qué? Si no he hecho nada.''

''Claro que sí, siempre sabes qué decir para calmarme.''

''Para eso estoy aquí, igual que tú siempre me has ayudado en todo lo que he necesitado. ¡Y ahora vamos a por ese vestido!'' 'Zel me estira del brazo para que me levante y salimos de la cafetería.

Alrededor de una hora después pierdo la cuenta de todas las tiendas que hemos mirado, pero no me ha gustado ninguno de los vestidos que tenían. Ya de por sí he descartado mi tienda favorita, porque si los padres de Anna me ven llegar con un vestido que enseña más piel que tela…mal comenzamos. Resignada miro a 'Zel.

''¿Y si vamos a alguna tienda del centro?'' Sugiere 'Zel.

''Mmh buena idea, quizás allí encontremos algo mejor.'' Cuando estamos a punto de salir del centro comercial, por unos segundos miro de reojo una tienda y paro en seco. Voy directa hasta el escaparate para ver el vestido que tienen expuesto. ''Es perfecto…'' Susurro. 'Zel se acerca a mi lado y al ver el vestido en que me he fijado, no dice nada, simplemente me arrastra hasta dentro de la tienda.

Un chico se acerca a nosotras y 'Zel le pregunta inmediatamente.

''Perdona, ¿Tenéis a la venta el vestido del escaparate?''

''Creo que nos queda uno en el almacén, esperad un momento.'' El dependiente entra por una puerta de detrás del mostrador, y al cabo de unos minutos vuelve a salir con un vestido en las manos. ''Habéis tenido suerte, es el único que nos queda.''

''Muchas gracias.'' Le agradezco al dependiente, cojo el vestido y vamos hacia los probadores.

Cuelgo el vestido en la percha del probador y entro, cerrando la cortina tras de mí.  
Me desvisto, cojo el vestido de la percha y me lo pruebo. Es simplemente perfecto, se encaja a mi cuerpo como un guante, es largo, pero no demasiado, y tiene una abertura para que resulte más fácil caminar. Lo mejor de todo es el color, es de mi azul favorito, azul celeste. La parte del escote y las mangas siguen siendo del mismo color, pero con la diferencia de que tiene cierta transparencia.  
Salgo del probador y doy una vuelta para que 'Zel vea como me queda.

''¿Qué tal me queda?'' 'Zel me mira fijamente y hace un movimiento con la mano para que vuelva a dar otra vuelta.

''Si los padres de Anna se enteran de algo, les va a resultar imposible decirte algo malo viéndote con ese vestido. Estás perfecta'' Me acerco a 'Zel y le doy un fuerte abrazo.

''Gracias 'Zel, me cambio y nos vamos.'' Vuelvo a meterme en el probador y me cambio de ropa lo más rápido posible, salgo y vamos al mostrador a pagar el vestido.

Después de pagarlo salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos hasta el aparcamiento.

''¿Qué haréis vosotras para fin de año?'' Le pregunto.

''Ya que hemos pasado las navidades con la familia de Mérida, iremos a casa de mis padres, no sé si vendrá alguien más, me parece que unos amigos de ellos y ya está, así que tampoco será muy interesante nuestra noche.''

''Bueno, al menos vosotras podéis daros un beso sin estar en peligro de muerte…'' Le digo, y el miedo y la preocupación quedan reflejados en mis palabras.

''Elsa…no pienses de manera negativa ahora, si no todo irá mal, tienes que pensar que todo irá bien. Porque irá bien, ya lo verás.'' Me da un apretón en la mano para transmitirme confianza, y por unos instantes surge efecto.

Llegamos al coche y nos metemos dentro. De camino a casa 'Zel sigue explicándome anécdotas de sus vacaciones en Escocia para que me distraiga. Pero a mi pesar el camino se hace increíblemente corto.

Al notar mi nerviosismo 'Zel se saca el cinturón de seguridad para acercarse a mí y darme un achuchón.

''Ya verás que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Y si por cualquier cosa pasa algo, que no pasará, llámame e iré a dónde sea necesario para ir a buscaros.''

''Gracias 'Zel…'' Le doy un abrazo y salgo del coche.

Entro al portal y voy hacia el ascensor. Al entrar a casa voy directa al armario de mi habitación para esconder el vestido. Quiero sorprender a Anna una vez lo lleve puesto.  
Cojo un libro de la estantería al azar y voy al comedor para leer tranquilamente. Me siento en el sofá y me sumerjo entre las páginas y pierdo la noción del tiempo.  
Cuando ya he leído más de la mitad del libro el sonido del timbre me devuelve a la realidad. Dejo el libro sobre la mesita del comedor y voy hasta la puerta de la entrada, miro por la mirilla y sonrío al ver que al otro lado de la puerta se encuentra Anna.  
Nada más abrir la puerta la recibo con los brazos abiertos, y ella inmediatamente me da un fuerte abrazo. Necesitaba urgentemente sus cálidos abrazos.  
Entramos y vamos directas a sentarnos al sofá. Le extiendo los brazos y ella se acerca para que la abrace.

''¿Cómo ha ido en la universidad?'' Ella apoya su cara en mi hombro y por su expresión puedo ver que ha tenido un día muy cansado.

''Bien, pero agotador. Primero mi profesor de pintura, junto a otras personas, que supongo que tienen que ver en el mundo de la pintura, me han hecho una entrevista para ver si puedo optar a una siguiente exposición, pero esta vez una en la que solo se expongan mis cuadros. Después han evaluado mis últimos trabajos, y finalmente he tenido que esperar un buen rato hasta que me han dado el resultado.

''¿Y bien?'' Le pregunto, llena de intriga. A Ella se le ilumina la mirada y sonrío sin saber por qué.

''En unos meses será mi siguiente exposición.'' Dice con alegría y timidez.

''Anna, ¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!'' Le digo casi gritando por la emoción. La estrecho en mis brazos y le doy un largo beso en los labios.

''Gracias…lo único malo es que después de las vacaciones voy a tener que trabajar sin parar, no quiero que me pase como la última vez.'' Me mira haciendo un puchero.

''Eso no será problema cariño, tú tómate todo el tiempo del mundo para trabajar con calma. ¿Cuántos cuadros tienes que hacer ésta vez?''

''Veinte, por suerte no me han pedido que los lienzos sean de tamaños en concreto, así que puedo ir más por libre que en la última exposición.''

''Eso es fantástico. Hey, se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer para celebrarlo?'' Anna me mira y su sonrisa se agranda por momentos.

''Me parece perfecto.'' Me da un beso en la mejilla. Vuelvo a mi habitación a por el bolso y salimos de casa.

''¿Dónde te apetece ir a comer?'' Le pregunto mientras vamos de camino a la parada de autobuses.

''Me da igual, vamos al centro y el primer lugar que veamos entramos.''

''¿Y si lo primero que encontramos es una tienda de ropa? No me apetece mucho vestido a la brasa ahora mismo…'' digo bromeando, Anna se parte de risa.

''Que tonta eres, digo de comer.''

''Ah, ya decía yo. Pero sí, me parece bien.''

''Y por cierto, hablando de vestidos…¿Has encontrado algún vestido al final? Y si lo has encontrado, ¿Me lo vas a enseñar?''

''He encontrado uno perfecto, y claro que te lo voy a enseñar…mañana cuando lo lleve puesto.'' Me río ante mi ingeniosa respuesta.

''Ja Ja, me parto, pues vale, tendré paciencia. Qué remedio.'' Dice cruzándose de brazos de manera indignada.

''Oooh, no te enfades, ya verás que la espera merece la pena.'' Le abrazo por detrás, cogiendo su cintura delicadamente, mientras le doy pequeños besos por el cuello.

''Así no hay quien se enfade contigo.'' Dice resignada.

''Ya, por eso lo hago.'' Me parto de risa y Anna me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

''Menuda tramposa eres.'' Pero se le escapa la risa, contagiándome la risa a mí también.

Cuando llega el bus no tardamos mucho en llegar al centro, y el primer lugar para comer que encontramos es una crepería.  
Anna pide un gofre con chocolate caliente, y yo una crepe con dulce de leche y caramelo.  
Comemos en un tranquilo silencio, mirándonos la una a la otra con cariño.  
Al terminar de comer vamos al centro a dar una vuelta. No vamos a ningún lugar en concreto, vagamos por las calles, disfrutando de todos los rincones que encontramos.  
Pero la realidad es muy diferente, ambas nos sentimos igual. No queremos volver a casa, ni que el día termine, porque nos aterra lo que pueda pasar mañana. Aun así no decimos nada al respecto, porque con la compañía de otra todos esos miedos parecen desaparecer por unos instantes.  
Nos quedamos un buen rato en un puente de piedra, viendo como los patos nadan tranquilamente en el río que hay abajo. El tiempo pasa volando y comienza a anochecer, tenemos que volver a casa ya. Aunque no tenemos ningunas ganas.

Volvemos a la parada del bus, y éste no tarda muchos minutos en llegar.  
Anna se pasa todo el viaje sujetándome la mano con fuerza. Me gustaría poder decirle que mañana todo va a salir perfecto. Pero la verdad es que ni tan solo en mi mente puedo crear esas palabras para mí misma. Porque sé que las cosas no van a ir tan bien como quiero creer. Tampoco creo que vaya a ir peor de lo que imagino. Aun así no quiero ilusionarme con que todo va a salir rodado.  
Llegamos a nuestra parada y nos bajamos del bus. Al bajar Anna se aferra a mi brazo y apoya en él su cabeza. No sé qué decir, así que me limito a darle un beso en la cabeza.  
Entramos al portal y subimos al ascensor. Al llegar nuestro rellano Anna se niega a soltarme.

''Anna…¿Quieres que pase la noche contigo?'' Inmediatamente alza su mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sonríe.

''Claro que sí.''

''Entonces vamos.'' Dicho esto entramos al piso de Anna. Olaf nos recibe con chillones maullidos. Se acerca a Anna, dando saltitos sobre sus pies, ella lo coge y le da un beso en su pequeña cabecita.

* * *

Me despierto con una sonrisa al ver que Anna duerme plácidamente entre mis brazos.  
Alargo mi brazo para buscar mi móvil, con cuidado de no despertarla. Son solo las nueve de la mañana, aún podemos tomarnos el día con calma. Pero mi sonrisa pasa a ser una expresión de horror al ver a qué día estamos.

31 de diciembre.

Vuelvo a dejar el móvil con cuidado en la mesita de noche, pero al apartar la mano le doy sin querer y cae al suelo. Anna se revuelve e intenta abrir los ojos.

''Buenos días preciosa, perdona si te he despertado.'' Le doy un beso en la frente.

''Mmh buenos días.'' Dice estirándose. ''¿Qué hora es?''

''Las nueve de la mañana, ¿Por qué no sigues durmiendo?''

''Vale, pero con una condición.'' Le miro alzando una ceja, esperando una respuesta. ''Tienes que dormir conmigo.'' Río ante su proposición. Cojo el móvil y pongo la alarma para que suene en un par de horas.

''Hecho. Ahora a dormir.'' Vuelvo a estrecharla entre mis brazos y ella tarda poco tiempo en volverse a dormir. A mí me resulta imposible, estoy demasiado nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar esta noche. Me quedo contemplando el techo. Cuando consigo que me de algo de sueño el despertador vuelve a sonar, lo retraso una hora más y me acomodo para intentar dormir, cosa que esta vez consigo.

Al abrir los ojos siento que es muy tarde, miro la hora y veo que hemos dormido dos horas más.  
Despierto a Anna con besos y ella sonríe aun sin abrir los ojos.

''Anna, nos hemos dormido, vamos a comer anda.'' Abre los ojos con pereza y me mira extrañada.

''¿Comer? Querrás decir desayunar.'' Me río al ver que no se ha dado cuenta de lo tarde que es.

''Llámalo como quieras, pero al mediodía le gente más bien suele comer.''

''¿Tan tarde es?'' Alarga la mano para coger su móvil y al ver la hora se horroriza. ''Joder, sí que nos hemos dormido, sí. Oh…tengo un mensaje de mi madre.'' Lo lee y después me mira. ''Dice que nos pasará a buscar a las nueve.''

''Bueno, serán solo un poco más de tres horas allí…no será para tanto, ya lo verás.'' Me acerco a su lado y recubro su cara de besos para hacerla sonreír, mi táctica no tarda en surtir efecto. ''Va, vamos a darnos una ducha.'' Digo de manera sugerente. Y antes de que pueda contestarme, se levanta de la cama, arrastrándome con ella hasta el baño.

Ya dentro del baño, Anna enciende el agua para que se vaya calentando mientras nos vamos desvistiendo la una a la otra. Una vez desvestidas nos besamos con pasión y necesidad. De espaldas voy dando pasos hasta entrar a la ducha.

''Si tú no quieres desayunar, permíteme que yo sí lo haga.''

Y antes de que pudiera captar lo que Anna estaba diciendo, se arrodilla ante mí y me come con urgencia, como si fuera la última vez en su vida que pudiera hacerlo.  
No puedo evitar gritar de placer, y tampoco tengo intención de callarme.  
Pocos minutos después su rápida y hábil lengua consigue arrancarme un fuerte y audible orgasmo. Anna tiene que sujetarme al notar como me estaban temblando las piernas.  
Cuando la sangre vuelve poco a poco al resto de mi cuerpo me apoyo contra la pared, agradeciendo el frío del mármol.  
Miro a Anna con adoración y le doy un largo y pasional beso que la deja sin respiración.

''En cuanto me recupere del orgasmo prepárate para gritar.'' Ella ríe y yo la miro intrigada.

''De eso nada, tú no querías desayunar, y además, no quieres enseñarme el vestido hasta que vayamos a casa de mis padres. Así que nada de sexo hasta que volvamos.'' La miro con la boca abierta, sin creer lo que me está diciendo.

''Ese es un castigo demasiado cruel.''

''Aaah, haberme enseñado el vestido ayer y ahora me estarías empotrando salvajemente cuanto quisieras.''

''¿Sabes que te estás castigando a ti misma también, verdad?''

''Ya, pero así sé que cuando volvamos todo será mucho más intenso.'' Sé que tiene razón, pero ahora estoy frustrada. Sin decir nada más me dejo que Anna se duche primero, yo voy a necesitar estar bajo el agua fría un buen rato. Cuando termina me da un beso en los labios, sale y cubre su cuerpo con la toalla. ''En cuanto me vista voy haciendo la comida.'' Sale del baño, e inmediatamente giro la maneta de la ducha para que el agua salga fría. Pero más bien sale helada. Me enjabono, y dejo que el agua se lleve el jabón, y parte de mi frustración. Me quedo bajo el chorro de agua helada por lo que parece una eternidad. Anna vuelve a entrar para avisarme de que la comida ya está lista. Cierro el agua, salgo de la ducha y me cubro con el albornoz de Anna, ya me vestiré después de comer.

Voy hacia el comedor y me siento junto a ella en el sofá. Menos mal que Anna ha preparado una ensalada, no tengo mucha hambre tampoco a decir verdad. Pero de otra cosa sí que tengo mucha, demasiada hambre. Mientras comemos vemos la tele un rato, al pinchar el tenedor en la lechuga un trozo de zanahoria se me cae al suelo y Olaf viene corriendo a comérselo, cuando se lo termina me mira y maúlla, pidiéndome otro trozo. Anna y yo nos partimos de risa al descubrir que a Olaf le encantan las zanahorias. Le vamos dando trocitos para que se los vaya comiendo y él se queda tranquilo junto a nosotras en el sofá.  
Después de comer vuelvo a la habitación de Anna para vestirme. Al volver al comedor no encuentro a Anna, voy hacia la cocina y la encuentro fregando los platos.

''Podría haberte ayudado.''

''No tiene importancia, si solo era lo que hemos usado para comer.'' Se seca las manos en un trapo y se acerca para besarme. ''¿Te vas ya para casa?'' Miro el reloj de la cocina, son solo las cuatro de la tarde, preferiría quedarme aquí con Anna, pero será mejor que vaya a arreglarme.''

''Sí, quiero arreglarme con calma.''

''Yo aún no sé qué ponerme, estoy entre dos vestido pero no sé cuál elegir.''

''¿Quieres que te ayude a elegirlo?''

''No, que yo no sé cuál vas a ponerte.'' Me río por cómo suena su voz indignada.

''Vale vale, entonces en cuanto nos tengamos que ir me avisas.'' Le doy un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. ''Hasta luego, preciosa.''

''Hasta de aquí a un rato.''

Al pasar por el comedor Olaf viene a despedirme también, me agacho y le acaricio.  
Ya en la entrada me espero a que Olaf vuelva al comedor y salgo. Al llegar a casa los nervios vuelven a apoderarse de mí.  
Voy hasta la habitación y saco el vestido del armario, lo dejo sobre la cama y me desvisto.  
Aunque será mejor que no me ponga el vestido hasta que me arregle el pelo y me maquille, así que vuelvo al armario y saco una camiseta holgada.  
Voy a por el libro que dejé ayer sobre la mesita del comedor y vuelvo a mi habitación, me siento en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y me pongo a leer el libro.  
Cuando lo termino de leer solo ha pasado una hora. Aún me da tiempo de arreglarme con calma.  
Voy al baño y al notar que aún tengo el pelo húmedo de la ducha, lo desenredo y lo peino con calma. Me paso el secador, me peino y me hago mi habitual trenza.  
Supongo que al igual que con el vestido, tendré que usar un maquillaje discreto.  
Busco en el cajón una paleta de sombras y elijo una sombra fucsia, casi lila, pensaba que quedaría demasiado llamativa pero al ponérmela queda bastante disimulada al difuminarse. Con el eyeliner trazo una línea más fina de lo normal, pero que siga resaltando el azul de mis ojos. No es mi estilo de maquillaje pero no queda mal.  
Vuelvo a la habitación y me pongo el vestido. Ahora que me doy cuenta, no he pensado en los zapatos. Siempre suelo usar zapatos con plataforma, o bambas de color negro.  
Sé que en algún lugar tengo que tener guardados unos zapatos de tacón de color celeste, son los que usé en mi graduación en secundaria. Si los encuentro perfecto, el problema es no saber si aún me entrarán.  
A unas malas aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a 'Zel para que me preste algunos suyos.

Dejo la casa patas arriba pero finalmente los encuentro. Vuelvo a la habitación y me siento en la cama para probármelos. Suspiro de alivio al comprobar que aún me entran, aunque me quedan un pelín ajustados. Nada que no se pueda soportar.  
Recojo el estropicio que he hecho en casa y cuando vuelvo a mi habitación escucho la vibración del móvil. Anna me avisa que en cinco minutos llega su madre.  
Cinco minutos para mentalizarme de que tengo que tranquilizarme. Voy hasta el espejo de la entrada y me miro una y otra vez hasta asegurarme de que voy perfecta.  
Voy a por el bolso y meto la cartera, las llaves de casa y el móvil.  
Respiro profundamente y salgo de casa. Anna sale de casa al mismo tiempo que yo, me quedo completamente embobada al ver lo hermosa que va, hasta que nuestras miradas llenas de preocupación se encuentran, sabiendo que en cuanto crucemos la puerta del portal nuestra pequeña actuación tendrá que comenzar.  
Sin decir palabra alguna, nos acercamos mirándonos fijamente, para finalmente darnos un largo beso lleno de sentimientos. Porque este será el último beso que podremos darnos hasta volver a casa.  
Cuando nos separamos siento que ambas estamos un poco más tranquilas. Dentro de lo que cabe.

Bajamos el ascensor en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas y pegadas lo máximo posible, temiendo perder a la otra en cualquier momento.  
Nos separamos un poco y salimos del portal. Afuera vemos un coche en marcha esperando. Cuanto más nos acercamos más nerviosa estoy, intento respirar con calma pero me resulta imposible. Entramos al coche y me encuentro con el clon de Anna, solo que unos veinte años mayor que ella.

''¡Hola, mamá!'' Dice Anna intentando sonar tranquila. ''Te presento a Elsa, es una…amiga.'' Más que decirlo con normalidad, parece que ha escupido la palabra ''amiga'' con dolor. Supongo que el mismo que he sentido al imaginar que eso pudiera ser real, que Anna no quisiera estar conmigo nunca más.

Su madre me mira por el retrovisor y no parece sospechar nada. O eso espero.

''Encantada, Elsa, yo soy Idun.''

El trayecto dura alrededor de tres cuartos de hora. Tres cuartos de hora en los que he estado en sepulcral silencio. Lo único que me tranquiliza es que Idun parece tratar con normalidad a Anna. De hecho, parece muy simpática, no llego a concebir por qué ocurrió todo aquello con Kristoff, parece surrealista. Pero no voy a arriesgarme a que Anna pase por eso otra vez.  
El pueblo en que Anna vivía parece muy bonito, aunque de noche todo tiene un encanto especial. Llegamos a la que supongo que es la casa de sus padres, es bastante amplia y de dos pisos, me sorprende que vivieran solo ellos tres aquí.  
Seguimos a su madre hasta el salón y nos encontramos con el padre de Anna.  
Anna vuelve a presentarme como su amiga y temo porque pueda sospechar algo. Pero parece que volvemos a tener suerte una vez más.

''Hola, Elsa, soy Agdar, el padre de Anna…aunque eso ya lo habrás supuesto.'' Se ríe de él mismo, y me río al ver de dónde ha heredado Anna sus divagues.

Su padre me transmite mucha más confianza que su madre, y parece una persona muy agradable.  
Anna me arrastra escaleras arriba y entramos a una habitación. Al ver las paredes de color verde siento al instante que ésta es su habitación, y ya no solo por eso, al adentrarme más en ella, percibo todo el aroma de Anna. Y es normal, solo hace unos meses que se marchó de aquí.  
Exploro con la mirada toda la habitación, maravillándome con cada detalle en ella.  
Me paro delante del escritorio, y me fijo en los dibujos colgados en la pared. Anna siempre he tenido mucho talento.  
Mi mirada va hasta un corcho donde hay fotos colgadas. En ellas sale Anna mucho más pequeña junto un chico rubio, y en otras ellos dos un poco más grandes junto a un chico pelirrojo. Supongo que serán Kristoff y Hans. Lo que me sorprende es que su madre no le obligase incluso a tirar las fotos. Por un segundo he pensado en decirle a Anna que se llevase las fotos a su casa, pero si las dejó aquí, quizá es porque le resultaba muy doloroso verlas…

''¿Qué haces?'' Anna se acerca y le señalo las fotos. Ella las mira con nostalgia, sonriendo de manera triste. ''Les echo mucho de menos…'' Tuvo que ser horrible separarse de sus amigos de una manera tan drástica…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un abrazo, el sonido del pomo girando me hace parar en seco. Idun entra a la habitación y nos avisa de que la cena ya está lista.  
Cuando sale de nuevo miro a Anna con resignación, salimos y bajamos hasta el comedor.  
Su padre ya está sentado al final de una larga mesa llena de comida. Nos indica donde tenemos que sentarnos y finalmente nos acompaña su madre.  
La cena transcurre en extraña tranquilidad, apenas he tenido que hablar, solo cuando me han preguntado qué estudio, y que si vivo con mis padres, cuando les he explicado que soy huérfana el comedor se ha llenado de un silencio incómodo. Y más después de que vieran mi mirada llena de dolor.  
Normalmente no me afecta que me lo pregunten, pues tengo más que asumido la pérdida de mis padres.  
Pero no en ésta época. No con toda esa nieve ahí fuera. Me hace sentirles demasiado cerca de mí. Y sé lo lejos que están.  
Cuando terminamos de cenar, me levanto un momento de la mesa y le pido a Anna que me indique dónde está el baño.

''¿Quieres que te acompañe?'' Me dice llena de preocupación.

''No…solo necesito un momento a solas.'' Sigo las indicaciones de Anna y entro al baño.

Me miro al espejo y me fijo en que tengo los ojos rojos, no pienso llorar, no me pienso permitir llorar. Ya lloré durante muchos años. Tengo que ser fuerte por ellos una vez más.  
Me siento en el filo de la bañera y me arremango un poco para ver el tatuaje de los copos de nieve. ¿Por qué me he puesto tan sensible ahora? Supongo que porque he pasado tres años sin derramar lágrima alguna, y ahora mismo les necesitaría aquí.  
Al cabo de un rato consigo tranquilizarme. Salgo del baño y me encuentro con Anna apoyada en la pared de en frente.

''¿Estás mejor?'' Las palabras parecen no salir de mi garganta, así que simplemente asiento. Anna se acerca peligrosamente a mí, y yo solo tengo ganas de besarla. Cosa que parece captar al instante. Me coge de la mano y me hace seguirla. Al pasar por la cocina veo en el reloj que faltan menos de cinco minutos para las doce de la noche. Y creo tener una pequeña idea de lo que Anna pretende hacer.

Quiere recibir el nuevo año con un beso.

Salimos por la puerta trasera de la cocina y vamos hacia el jardín. Anna va mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que no nos sigue nadie. Llegamos hasta una zona escondida del jardín.

''¿Cómo sabremos cuándo es medianoche?''

''Escucharemos las campanas del campanario del pueblo.''

Nos abrazamos hasta quedar completamente pegadas, y cuando escucho la primera campanada sonar, Anna me toma por las mejillas y me besa con cariño, hasta que dejamos de escuchar las campanas sonar. Nos separamos y sonreímos.  
De repente, el horror se apodera de nosotras. Plantada en frente de nosotras se encuentra la madre de Anna. Mi cuerpo se paraliza de miedo al ver su expresión, no sabría si decir de odio, asco o una mezcla de ambas.

''Fuera de aquí.'' Dice Idun, de la manera más fría que pueda haber.

''Pero mamá, déjame que te explique.'' La voz de Anna suena desesperada, y mi cuerpo reacciona para ir a abrazarla. Mi acción parece enfurecer más a Idun.

''¡HE DICHO QUE FUERA DE AQUÍ!'' Y sin decir nada más, Idun nos hace ir hasta la puerta. Ni tan solo deja a Anna despedirse de su padre.

Da un portazo y escucho como cierra la puerta con llave.  
Anna se queda mirando la puerta sin entender qué acaba de pasar. No es hasta que la abrazo con fuera que comienza a hablar, aunque inmediatamente rompe a llorar.

''Me ha echado…ha echado a su propia hija de casa.'' Me siento culpable por lo que acaba de pasar, pero ahora mismo no puedo decir nada que haga que se sienta mejor.

Saco el móvil y busco el móvil de 'Zel para llamarla. Comienzo a escuchar los tonos y al cabo de unos segundos contesta una alegre Rapunzel.

''¡Elsa! ¡Feliz año nuevo!''

''Tienes que venir a buscarnos…por favor.'' Su silencio me hace saber que ha entendido perfectamente lo que está pasando.

''Dime dónde estás y voy ahora mismo.''

''Ahora te mando la ubicación, gracias 'Zel…'' Cuelgo, e inmediatamente le mando nuestra ubicación.

Sujeto a Anna, que parece que vaya a desplomarse en cualquier momento, y hago que se siente junto a mí en el bordillo de la acera.  
Ella no dice nada, apoya su cabeza en mi hombro y sigue llorando. Acaricio su cabeza intentando tranquilizarla, pero sé que es difícil.  
Al cabo de unos veinte minutos aparecen 'Zel y Mérida. Entramos al coche y todo es silencio salvo por los sollozos de Anna. Me siento inútil por no poder hacer nada más que acariciar su mano. Porque sé que las palabras no sirven de nada contra todo el dolor que está sintiendo ahora mismo.  
Salimos del coche y rodeo la cintura de Anna con el brazo, llegamos a casa de 'Zel y agradezco que ellas también estén con nosotras ahora mismo.

''¿Queréis tomar algo?'' Anna susurra bajito que quiere agua y acompaño a 'Zel a la cocina. ''¿Qué ha pasado?''

''Su madre nos ha pillado besándonos y nos ha echado de casa sin dejar que le expliquemos nada. Ni le ha dejado a Anna decirle algo a su padre.'' 'Zel se acerca a mí y me abraza.

''Vaya putada…pero esta noche nada de estar tristes que por algo estamos aquí Mérida y yo.''

''Muchas gracias 'Zel.'' Cogemos cuatro vasos y una botella de agua, y volvemos al comedor.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y le lleno un vaso con agua a Anna, ella se lo bebe todo casi de un trago.

''Voy a llevaros un par de pijamas a vuestra habitación.'' Dice 'Zel, se levanta y va hacia su habitación.

Cuando 'Zel vuelve, noto que Anna se apoya en mi hombro hasta que se queda dormida.

''Será mejor que la lleve a dormir.'' Dicho esto, cojo a Anna en brazos y me la llevo hasta nuestra habitación.

La desvisto como puedo y le pongo la camiseta del pijama, la meto en la cama y la arropo con la manta.  
Voy al baño para desmaquillarme y me quito el vestido, lo dejo sobre una silla de la habitación y me pongo el pijama.  
Al meterme en la cama abrazo a Anna y le doy un beso en la frente, ella se gira y abre los ojos.

''No te lo he dicho aún.'' Dice con la voz ronca por haber llorado tanto.

''¿El qué?''

''Que estabas hermosa con ese vestido.'' Sonrío como una boba al escucharla. Incluso en los peores momentos siempre tiene unas palabras bonitas que decirme.

''Tú sí que estabas hermosa. Ahora intenta descansar un poco.'' La acerco más a mí y le acaricio el pelo.

''Elsa…no te vayas nunca.'' Y siento como su voz se rompe intentando no volver a llorar.

''No pienso irme a ninguna parte, me quedo aquí contigo, para siempre.''

* * *

 **¡Y llegó el drama! Lo he pasado muy mal escribiendo este capítulo, pero merecerá la pena por las cosas buenas que van a pasar.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios, y también espero que estéis pasando unas buenas navidades.**

 **¡Feliz año a todos/as! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Antes que nada, disculpadme por todo lo que he tardado en actualizar, entre los trabajos de clase y el bloqueo por el que he pasado, me ha costado muchísimo terminar éste capítulo. No prometo que pueda actualizar pronto la siguiente vez, pero intentaré ser lo más rápida posible.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

 **Capítulo 14.**

El sonido del timbre me despierta asustándome. Miro el despertador, tan solo son las ocho de la mañana, ¿Quién podría estar picando al timbre a estas horas?  
Me quito las mantas de encima, me levanto de la cama y voy directa a la puerta de la entrada. Al mirar por la mirilla no sé si me sorprende más ver a Anna tan temprano o que haya venido directamente a verme en pijama, no es usual en ella madrugar tanto. Abro la puerta y la miro con preocupación.

''Buenos días, Anna, ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?'' Le saludo y ella directamente me abraza. No es como uno de sus efusivos abrazos, es un abrazo delicado y lleno de preocupación. ''Hey…¿Ha pasado algo?'' Desde la discusión con su madre Anna ha estado muy apagada. He conseguido animarla un poco, pero es normal que siga triste…no debe de ser fácil que tus padres te rechacen de esa manera.

''Sí…'' Su voz suena rota, quiere decirme algo más, pero su voz no se lo permite.

''Entra cariño.'' Entramos a casa y llevo a Anna hasta mi habitación. Nos metemos en la cama y la abrazo con cariño. ''¿Qué ha pasado?'' Le pregunto mientras le acaricio el pelo. Anna respira profundamente y comienza a hablar.

''Creo…que mis padres no me van a ingresar el dinero del alquiler.''

''¿Cuándo suelen ingresártelo?'' Pregunto con preocupación.

''El primer día del mes…y ya han pasado tres días, pensaba que sería cosa del banco, pero parece que no…me he levantado pronto para ir a pagarle a la casera pero aún no tenía el dinero. He comenzado a preocuparme y no sabía qué hacer.'' Pensar que sus padres han podido hacer algo tan rastrero como dejar a su hija sin dinero me parece horrible.

''¿Hasta cuándo tienes para poder pagar?''

''Hasta final de mes, pero siempre lo pago a principio de mes porque así puedo administrarme el dinero que sobra para el resto del mes.''

''Vamos a llamar a tu casa, no puede ser que te hagan algo así.'' Anna me mira con preocupación, pero finalmente asiente, accediendo a que llamemos a su casa.

Le paso mi móvil y ella marca el número de su casa. ''Ponlo en manos libres por si tengo que intervenir.''

Si su madre ve que es un móvil desconocido para ella tenemos el doble de posibilidades de que lo coja al menos.  
Después de sonar varios toques finalmente alguien lo coge, y para nuestra sorpresa es su padre.

'' **¿Sí?''** Al escuchar la voz de su padre Anna rompe a llorar.

''Papá…¿No vais a ingresarme el dinero del alquiler?''

'' **Anna…Siento tanto todo lo que está pasan-''** Antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo más alguien le quita el teléfono.

'' **¿Qué quieres?''** La fría y cortante voz de la madre de Anna hace que incluso a mí me de un escalofrío.

Anna respira profundamente y se arma de valor para contestarle.

''Quiero saber por qué no me habéis ingresado el dinero del alquiler este mes.''

'' **Porque no vamos a ingresártelo ni este mes, ni el siguiente, ni ningún otro. Aprende a buscarte la vida a partir de ahora.''** Y sin tener oportunidad de decir nada más, la madre de Anna cuelga.

Anna no dice nada. Se queda mirando a la nada, mientras llora en silencio. La abrazo con fuerza, estrechándola contra mi cuerpo.  
Cuando ya no le quedan más lágrimas que derramar, intenta volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque los mocos le dificultan bastante poder lograrlo. Me levanto y voy al baño para traerle pañuelos. Ella se suena y se limpia el rastro de lágrimas. Vuelvo a meterme en la cama y ella se acomoda en mi regazo.

''¿Qué voy a hacer, Elsa?'' Sin vacilar le contesto con sinceridad.

''Puedo pagarte el alquiler este mes si quieres.''

''No, ni se te ocurra, ya encontraré la manera de pagarlo.'' Sé que no servirá de nada razonar con ella ahora mismo, así que no me queda más que ser paciente y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.

''Como veas, pero ya sabes que lo pago yo si hace falta. Por cierto, ¿Cómo llevas los cuadros de la siguiente exposición?'' Intento cambiar de tema para que se despeje un poco.

''No he podido hacer nada, no me inspiro ni a tiros.'' Vaya…tendría que haberme imaginado algo así. Bravo, Elsa, así seguro que la animas mucho.

''Bueno cariño, ya verás que cuando llegue la inspiración, no soltarás el pincel hasta que termines todos los cuadros.'' Intento animarla con mi más sincera opinión.

''Ojalá tengas razón.''

Comienzo a acariciarle el pelo de nuevo y poco a poco consigo que se relaje, definitivamente lo que necesita Anna es poder descansar bien. Con cuidado la acuesto y me tumbo con ella, abrazándola. Nos arropo con las mantas y apago la luz. Ni tan solo me molesto en poner el despertador, no voy a permitir que nada más moleste a Anna hoy.

* * *

La luz del sol me da en los ojos, haciendo que poco a poco me despierte. Alargo el brazo y cojo el móvil, por toda la luz que entra por la ventana debe de ser bastante tarde, y lo es, son las doce del mediodía.  
Me levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Anna y la arropo para que no pase frío. Si bajo la persiana haré demasiado ruido y la despertaré, mejor solo paso la cortina, así la habitación está lo bastante oscura como para que la luz no le moleste.  
Agradezco no haber hecho caso a 'Zel en su día cuando dijo que poner unas cortinas negras era mala idea. Porque fue una idea brillante.  
Voy a la cocina debatiendo internamente si preparar el desayuno o la comida…quizá algo entre medias esté bien, a decir verdad tampoco tengo mucha hambre.  
Me preparo un café mientras pongo dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora. Aunque me quedo mirando la tostadora fijamente nunca puedo evitar asustarme cuando las tostadas están listas.

Mientras desayuno una idea llega a mi mente…Si Anna no encontrase trabajo o la manera de pagar el alquiler, ¿Estaría mal decirle que viniera a vivir conmigo? Yo tengo más dinero del que jamás gastaré, y no pienso dejar que ella lo pase mal por el dinero precisamente. Sé que se negará a cualquier ayuda prácticamente…No quiero forzarla a que acepte mi ayuda, pero tampoco voy a permitir que se quede en la calle.  
Primero intentaré convencerla de que yo le pague el alquiler, y si de aquí a finales de mes no encuentra trabajo, le propondré que se venga a vivir a mi piso.  
Quizás sea mejor que lo consulte con 'Zel.

Me sobresalto al sentir los brazos de Anna rodeándome la cintura.

''Hey, pensaba que ibas a dormir más. ¿Te encuentras mejor?''

''Sí…llevaba días sin dormir apenas unas horas. Aunque creo que el remedio ha sido dormir contigo.'' Noto como apoya la mejilla contra mi espalda, apretando mi cuerpo contra ella.

''¿Quieres desayunar algo?'' Me giro sin romper el abrazo y beso su frente.

''Mmh no tengo mucha hambre, mejor me espero un rato para comer. Voy un momento a buscar a Olaf, el pobre lleva solo toda la mañana.'' Dice con un puchero.

''Vale, voy a recoger la habitación de mientras.'' Anna me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de la cocina.

Mientras hago la cama pienso en si escribir un mensaje a 'Zel para explicarle la situación, o si mejor me espero al lunes que viene a que comiencen las clases. Quizá esperar es la mejor opción, pero no quiero que Anna esté angustiada por la situación hasta entonces.  
Los chillones maullidos de Olaf me hacen volver a la realidad, entra a mi habitación corriendo y de un salto se engancha a mis pantalones con sus pequeñas zarpas. Me agacho y lo estrecho con cuidado entre mis brazos.

''Hola chiquitín, ¿Tenías ganas de verme?'' Un pequeño maullido por parte de Olaf me hace partir de risa, es como si hubiera contestado a mi pregunta.

Anna entra a la habitación y nos mira con curiosidad.

''¿A qué se deben tantas risas?''

''A que Olaf me sigue la conversación, ya verás.'' Acerco a Olaf hasta la altura de mi rostro y comienzo a hablarle. ''¿Tienes ganas de que juguemos un rato?'' Olaf suelta un chillón maullido en contestación y vuelvo a partirme de risa, Anna no puede evitarlo y comienza a partirse de risa también. ''¿Lo ves?''

''Aww es verdad.'' Anna se acerca y coge a Olaf y le abraza. ''Si es que Olaf es el gatito más listo de todos.''

''¿Quieres que te prepare algo para comer?'' Me acerco hasta Anna y le doy un beso en la frente.

''Mmh unos macarrones estarían bien. Si quieres te ayudo.''

''Nada de eso, vosotros dos id al comedor a jugar mientras hago la comida.'' Anna me mira enfurruñada pero finalmente va al comedor junto a Olaf. Si puedo mimarla de cualquier manera posible pienso hacerlo.

Mientras espero a que se cuezan los macarrones no puedo dejar de mirar el móvil. Me preocupa demasiado que la situación de Anna vaya a peor. Necesito hablar con 'Zel. Si no le digo nada a Anna de momento no pasará nada, y así 'Zel podrá aconsejarme qué debo hacer. Finalmente me decido por enviarle un mensaje ya.

'' **Hey, ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? Necesito tus sabios consejos urgentemente.''**

La respuesta de 'Zel no tarda mucho en llegar.

'' **No, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿Qué ha pasado?''**

'' **Después te lo cuento, pásame a buscar sobre las cuatro por favor.''**

'' **De acuerdo, te veo en un rato.''**

Ahora que iba a ver a 'Zel en un rato estoy algo más tranquila.

''Elsa, ¿Voy poniendo la mesa?''

''Sí gracias, ahora llevo los macarrones para allí.'' Dicho esto, Anna coge un par de vasos y cubiertos y vuelve al comedor.

Realmente me estaba resultando muy cómodo convivir así con Anna, eso solo reafirma mi opinión de que vivir juntas sería una idea genial…para mí, quizá Anna no opinaría lo mismo.  
Por eso necesito que 'Zel me aconseje, no quiero decirle a Anna de repente: ''Vaya, así que no quieres que te pague el alquiler. Pues pienso hacerlo de todas formas.'' U ''Oye, ahora que estás en la calle por mi culpa no te importará vivir en mi casa, ¿No?''  
Bueno, aunque sea una exageración, sé que sonaría de esa manera lo diga como lo diga.

Por suerte en un par de horas ya veré a 'Zel. Espero sacar algo en claro antes de que acabe el día.

Comer con Olaf es entre imposible y lo más gracioso que puedes ver.  
Si no le vamos tirando trocitos de zanahoria comienza a escalar por nuestros pantalones hasta que le hacemos caso. De momento es una monada porque es así de pequeño, pero cuando crezca, vamos a tener que comprar un huerto de zanahorias solo para él para que nos deje comer tranquilas.

A las tres comienzo a arreglarme para salir. Aunque solo voy a ver a mi prima, así que directamente ni me maquillo, suficiente tengo con tener que peinarme.

Anna entra al baño y se me queda mirando embobada, hasta que parece volver a la realidad.

''Has quedado con alguien?''

''Sí, tengo que acompañar a 'Zel al centro comercial.'' Realmente no sé dónde vamos a ir, aunque tratándose de 'Zel, seguramente acabemos en el centro comercial quiera o no.

''Uuh, eso suena muy divertido.'' Dice con sarcasmo, sabe muy bien la poca gracia que me hace ir tienda por tienda mientras 'Zel mira toda la ropa que pueda.

''Ya ves. ¿Tú qué harás?''

''Supongo que pintar, hoy me siento inspirada.'' Me alegra tantísimo escuchar eso que no puedo evitar abrazarla con fuerza.

''¡Eso es maravilloso cariño, ya verás que vas a pintar un montón de cuadros del tirón!'' Anna se sonroja y esconde su cara en el hueco de mi cuello.

''Eso espero.''

A las cuatro, 'Zel ya estaba esperándome delante del portal. Al subirme a su coche me encuentro con su preocupada mirada.

''¿Va todo bien?'' Me pregunta angustiada.

''Bueno…no del todo. ¿Vamos para tu casa? No tengo ganas de aguantar el agobio del centro comercial.''

''Vale, así me cuentas con más tranquilidad.''

El viaje se me ha hecho demasiado corto. Solo espero que a 'Zel no le parezca mal lo que quiero hacer…  
Ya en su casa las dos nos acomodamos en el sofá.

''Bien, ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Inspiro profundamente al recordar lo que pasó está mañana.

''En resumidas cuentas, los padres de Anna se niegan a darle ni un céntimo más, y mucho menos pagarle el alquiler. Así que o encuentra trabajo antes de que termine el mes, o…'' 'Zel me miró alzando una ceja interrogativamente.

''¿O?''

''O que me deje pagarle el alquiler hasta que encuentre trabajo, o…que se venga a vivir conmigo.''

''No es mala idea…pero sabiendo lo cabezota que es Anna eso va a ser algo imposible.''

''¿No te parece algo descabellado?'' Digo sorprendida.

''¿Tratándose de la situación de Anna? Para nada. Solo creo que vas a tener que ser paciente, espera un par de semanas. Si se lo dices ahora mismo se va a sentir ofendida, tiene la herida demasiado reciente.''

''Tienes razón, mejor me espero a que termine la primera semana de clase. Gracias 'Zel.''

* * *

Pero lamentablemente ese par de semanas pasaron demasiado deprisa, y Anna no ha conseguido trabajo aún.  
Por suerte no todo es malo. Durante lo que quedaban de vacaciones Anna consiguió pintar diez cuadros para la exposición. Y no solo eso, su profesor de pintura al verlos quedó realmente sorprendido, tanto, que le confesó que en la exposición habrá un marchante muy importante, que ya estuvo en la anterior exposición, y que está muy interesado en su trabajo.  
Y estoy muy segura de que el talento de Anna hará que llegue muy lejos después de esta exposición.

Ahora solo queda conseguir que Anna acepte que le pague el alquiler, porque hasta el mes que viene no comienzan los preparativos de la exposición, y en menos de una semana tiene que hacer el pago del alquiler. Espero que no se ofenda cuando se lo proponga.

Quizá si se lo digo con una buena merienda que la distraiga no le molesta tanto la idea, o simplemente no dirá que no rotundamente sin que me deje que le explique mi punto de vista. Al escuchar el timbre me sobresalto. Pensaba que Anna llegaría más tarde, pero al mirar el reloj me doy cuenta de que he estado demasiado tiempo pensando en cómo decírselo, y ahora no tengo ningún plan. Solo me queda ser sincera con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro con los ojos cansados de Anna, pero con su imborrable sonrisa. A veces me sorprende cómo puede seguir sonriéndome de esa manera a pesar de todos los problemas que se le han echado encima.  
Debe de haber estado trabajando sin parar por las noches. Desde que se enteró de que ese importante marchante está interesado en su trabajo, ha estado pintando sin parar. Quiere tener más de veinte cuadros preparados por si acaso. Y me parece una idea estupenda, pero no me gusta que se sobre esfuerce de esta manera.  
Aunque supongo que le resulta más fácil pintar que dormir. Solo consigue dormir del tirón cuando dormimos juntas.

Cuando se acomoda en el sofá parece que va a dormirse en cualquier momento, y comienzo a plantearme dejarla dormir. Quiero hablar con ella ya, pero tampoco creo que vaya a escucharme mucho con el cansancio acumulado que lleva encima.

Me siento a su lado y comienzo a acariciarle el pelo para que consiga relajarse del todo.

''¿Por qué no duermes hasta la hora de cenar?''

''Eso suena muy bien, ¿Te quedas conmigo?''

''Claro, y ahora a dormir.'' Dicho esto, acerco la manta que dejo siempre en el respaldo del sofá, y tapo a Anna hasta que parece un burrito. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después.

En cuanto Anna se duerme, aprovecho para preparar un plan. Ya que con una merienda sorpresa no va a poder ser, le prepararé una cena sorpresa.  
Antes de levantarme e ir a la cocina, me aseguro de que Anna esté profundamente dormida.

''Anna…voy a tirarme por la ventana.'' Pero no contesta, simplemente se da la vuelta me da la espalda.

Ya en la cocina miro en la despensa, pero no hay nada que pueda gustarle a Anna. Hasta que se me ocurre una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no hacerle un pastel de chocolate? Después de eso no va a poder negarme nada, incluso que le pague el alquiler.  
Me pongo a buscar todos los ingredientes y cuando los reúno todos, comienzo a preparar el pastel.  
No tardo mucho en mezclar todos los ingredientes. Una vez he vertido la mezcla en el molde, lo pongo dentro de la bandeja del horno. Voy corriendo a cerrar la puerta de la cocina. Como el olor del pastel llegue hasta Anna, adiós sorpresa.

Al sacar el pastel del horno el olor del chocolate hace que mis tripas se quejen. Parto un trozo para probarlo y no me extraña que mis tripas suenen de esta manera, no solo huele bien, sabe extremadamente bien.  
Saco del armario un par de platos y sirvo dos porciones de pastel en ellos. Así va enfriándose un poco mientras intento despertar a Anna.

Cuando vuelvo al comedor, me encuentro con que Anna casi se ha caído al suelo de tantas vueltas que ha dado en el sofá, se me escapa una débil risita que intento contener. Pero al menos que Anna esté así es señal de que ha estado durmiendo a gusto. Me acerco hasta el sofá e intento volver a tumbarla con la cabeza en el respaldo.

''Anna, despierta.'' Pero no me escucha. Así que pruebo con otra táctica. ''Tengo una sorpresa para ti, algo de chocolate.'' Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, pega un brinco y se incorpora de golpe en el sofá.

''¡¿DÓNDE HAY CHOCOLATE?!'' Me parto de risa hasta que recuerdo que antes de ir a la cocina ha pasado olímpicamente de mí.

''Ah, vale vale, eso lo escuchas con tu oído súper desarrollado, pero cuando te digo que voy a tirarme por la ventana pasas de mí, muy bonito.'' Me cruzo de brazos haciéndome la ofendida.

''¿Por qué quieres tirarte por la ventana?'' Me dice haciendo un puchero, y yo no puedo contener la risa ante tanta ternura.

''Que era una broma, te lo he dicho antes para ver si estabas durmiendo.''

''Bueno, ¿Entonces dónde está mi sorpresa?''

''Ven a la cocina anda.'' Y aún medio dormida, me sigue hasta llegar a la cocina. Cuando ve el pastel se despierta de golpe.

''¡PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! Un momento…¿Dónde está el truco?'' ¿Tan evidente era? Supongo que lo mejor es ir directamente al grano…

''Anna siéntate un momento, necesito comentarte una cosa.'' Una vez sentada, su mirada llena de preocupación no hacía más que ponerme aún más nerviosa. ''He sido paciente y no he querido comentarte nada hasta ver que era la única alternativa. Pero creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora mismo, es dejar que te pague el alquiler.''

La parte buena es que no he recibido una negativa inmediatamente, la parte mala es que lo está meditando mucho, y me da miedo que se haya enfadado.  
Finalmente vuelve a alzar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía.

''¿Es necesario? No quiero que comiences a pagármelo todo…''

''Yo no he dicho eso, solo me he ofrecido a pagarte el alquiler, solo eso. ¿Me dejas que lo pague?''

''Bueno, pero solo por esta vez, ¿Entendido?'' Y por fin siento que puedo respirar tranquila al escuchar su contestación.

''Entendido. Y ahora vamos a darle el dinero a la casera.''

''Vale, pero primero me acabo el trozo de pastel.'' Mientras dejo que Anna se zampe felizmente su trozo de pastel, aprovecho para cambiarme. Me pongo unos shorts negros y la sudadera celeste. No voy a molestarme en cambiarme las zapatillas para subir un piso.  
Busco en el cajón del escritorio, y de una pequeña caja que guardo para las emergencias, saco todo el dinero que hace falta para pagar el alquiler.  
Al volver a la cocina, Anna se ve más animada, y más después de no solo comerse su trozo de pastel, sino que también el mío. Si yo estuviera hecha de chocolate, ya hace mucho que hubiera dejado de existir.

''¿Vamos?'' Dicho esto, le doy el dinero a Anna, las dos salimos de casa y subimos al piso de arriba. Al picar en el timbre de la casera ella no tarda en aparecer por la puerta. Siempre me ha parecido una señora muy agradable.

''Hola, vengo a pagar el alquiler de este mes.'' Dice con su típica sonrisa.

''¿Qué alquiler? ¿Es que no te ha dicho nada tu madre?'' La sonrisa de Anna desaparece automáticamente.

''¿Decirme el qué?'' Los nervios son palpables en la voz de Anna.

''Que éste mes es el último que vas a vivir en ese piso, tu madre canceló el contrato del alquiler. Pensaba que ya te lo había comentado.'' De repente ya no me parece tan agradable esta señora…

''Pues no, no me ha dicho nada.'' La frialdad en la que Anna había dicho eso, asustaba. Antes de que ni la casera ni yo pudiéramos decir nada más, Anna me agarra de la mano, y volvemos a mi casa.

¿De verdad existen personas tan rastreras como su madre? Parece imposible creer que una madre repudie a su propia hija de esa manera. Me parece vergonzoso.

Anna comienza a llorar, y yo no puedo hacer más que abrazarla y no soltarla hasta que se desahogue del todo.  
Cuando parece que ya está más calmada me mira por un momento, y después apoya su cabeza en mi hombro.

''¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Elsa?'' Pero no estaba todo perdido, aún me quedaba un as en la manga.

''Ven a vivir conmigo.'' Le digo con decisión.

''¿Qué? ¿Y cómo te voy a pagar el alquiler?'' Sonrío ante la inocencia de su comentario.

''¿Qué alquiler? Mi piso ya está pagado para siempre..''

''Bueno…pero las facturas no se pagan solas.''

''Sí lo hacen, con la herencia de mis padres.''

Anna me mira enfurruñada, sabiendo que no le quedan más excusas.

''¿No hay ninguna otra alternativa?''

''De momento no.''

''Vale, tú ganas.'' Dice haciendo un puchero.

''Yo gano, ¿Qué?''

''¡Que vendré a vivir aquí!''

''Así me gusta. Mañana te ayudo a traer todas tus cosas, puedes usar la habitación de invitados, pero te va a tocar dormir conmigo, todas las noches.'' Le digo seductoramente.

''Eso no suena nada mal.'' Dice imitando mi tono de voz.

Al menos parece que las cosas van yendo mejor poco a poco.

* * *

 **A pesar de todos los problemas, y de tanto drama, siempre acaban pasando cosas buenas.  
** **En el siguiente capítulo llegan personajes nuevos, y veremos la historia desde el punto de vista de Anna.**

 **Espero vuestros comentarios!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Primero que todo, mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia, disculpad por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de clase :(  
** **¡Pero finalmente soy libre! Y espero poder actualizar un poco más seguido ahora, aunque como en el anterior capítulo, no puedo prometer nada, ya que este fin de semana me confirman si me aceptan o no en un proyecto que me quitará gran parte del tiempo este verano, aún así quiero estar más activa escribiendo sí o sí.**

 **Y ya no os entretengo más. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15.**

 **POV Anna.**

El tiempo pasaba volando, y ya solo faltaba una semana para que se inaugurase mi exposición.  
Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde que me mudé al piso de Elsa, y creo que ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Con ella cerca estoy siempre tranquila…dentro de lo posible que pueda ser eso posible con toda mi hiperactividad.  
Pero lo mejor de todo, con ella cerca, estoy siempre inspirada. La primera semana que estuve aquí terminé todos los cuadros que me faltaba por terminar, quedándome el resto del tiempo para buscar trabajo sin descanso, pero Elsa me convenció de que me tomase un tiempo para descansar, aunque fuera solo hasta después de la exposición.  
Acepté a regañadientes. Pero después de todo lo que había pasado con mis padres…estaba mentalmente agotada, y Elsa tenía toda la razón, necesitaba un buen descanso.

Mientras Elsa ha ido con 'Zel esta mañana a dar una vuelta, yo he aprovechado para pintar un poco, pero sin ella cerca es un poco frustrante no poder estar inspirada del todo.  
Aunque por suerte no tengo trabajos que entregar esta semana en la universidad necesito mantenerme ocupada, la exposición está poniéndome de los nervios, y cuanto más avanzan los días, más nerviosa me pongo.  
Me sabe mal por Elsa, si ya de por sí debe de ser horrible aguantarme con lo nerviosa que soy, tiene que ser mil veces peor aguantarme estos días.

Al final acabamos convirtiendo la habitación de invitados en un estudio para que pudiera trabajar tranquila. Normalmente estaba acostumbrada a pintar en cualquier parte de la casa, Cuando llegaba la inspiración no importaba dónde estuviera, pintaba sin importar nada más. Per Elsa tuvo una idea brillante, dejó en el estudio la cama que ya había en la habitación, que al ser una cama individual tampoco me quitaba mucho espacio, y así cuando necesitaba tener a Elsa cerca, ella se quedaba sentada en la cama leyendo, o simplemente viendo como pintaba. Que usualmente eran retratos de ella…por no decir la gran mayoría de ellos.

La mañana se me está haciendo realmente pesada y agobiante sin ella, la verdad. Al mirar el reloj veo que son solo las doce del mediodía, no hace ni dos horas que Elsa salió con su prima. Pero ya se siente como haber estado separadas toda una eternidad.

Me meto en el estudio para evadirme de todo. La habitación de invitados, ahora estudio, es la más luminosa que hay en toda la casa, y tampoco es muy pequeña, solo tiene unos metros menos que la habitación de Elsa…que ahora es nuestra habitación, aunque aún me suene raro decirlo. Tengo espacio más que suficiente para todos mis materiales y cuadros. Pongo un lienzo sobre el caballete, preparo todas las pinturas, cojo un pincel y me quedo mirando el lienzo en blanco por un segundo antes de ponerme a pintar, y cómo no, para hacer otro retrato de Elsa.  
No puedo evitarlo, cuando no tengo nada en concreto que pintar y dejo que mis manos vayan solas, es como algo automático, como si mis manos plasmasen lo único que siempre quiero ver.  
Creo que lo que más me gusta de pintar es la manera que pudo evadirme de la realidad, y de la manera en la que puedo expresar mis sentimientos y mis emociones a través de mis obras, de cómo puedo decir con pinturas todo aquello que me es imposible decir con palabras. Y me parece que todos los que vayan a ver mi exposición lo podrán comprobar perfectamente…

Al escuchar las llaves de Elsa miro el reloj, y me percato de que he estado cerca de dos horas pintando. Dejo el pincel dentro del bote con agua y salgo corriendo a recibirla con un abrazo.

''¡Elsa, te he echado tanto de menos!'' Le digo intentando aguantarme la risa mientras finjo que estoy llorando. Pero realmente la había echado de menos a más no poder.  
Elsa me estruja contra ella riendo. Si algo me encanta, es hacerla reír. Su risa debería estar prohibida, es como una droga para mí, incluso su risa supera la palabra perfección. Ella en sí es mucho más que perfecta.

''Hola preciosa, yo también te he echado de menos.'' Me dice para después darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla. ''¿Qué has estado haciendo?''

''Pues he estado haciendo otro retrato para la colección ''Mi obsesión se llama Elsa'' –me río ante mi propio comentario, porque sé que es totalmente real y acertado ese título. – Y poco más, ¿Lo has pasado bien con 'Zel?'' Nos sentamos en el sofá y abrazo a Elsa cual lapa.

''Sí, hemos ido a desayunar a mi cafetería preferida y después hemos ido a mirar ropa, bueno, más bien 'Zel, porque yo solo quería pasar el rato con ella. Me ha hecho un pase de modelos en todas las tiendas y a mí se me ha quedado el culo cuadrado de estar sentada tanto rato. Pero bueno, hacía días que no la veía, ha merecido la pena el sufrimiento.'' Dice eso último entre risas. Yo me quedo embelesada mirándola mientras me explica con detalle su mañana. ''Por cierto, ¿No has escuchado todo el estruendo de ahí delante?''

''¿Estruendo?'' Pregunto extrañada. He estado tan concentrada pensando en Elsa y pintando que sinceramente no me he enterado de nada.

''Sí, alguien ya ha alquilado tu antiguo piso. Espero que sean unos vecinos amables y que no den problemas.'' Ahora estaba intrigada. Sin darme cuenta comencé a mover las piernas con nerviosismo. ''¿Por qué no vas a investigar? Parece que tus piernas necesitan correr hasta allí.'' Y tenía toda la razón, me moría por saber quién eran nuestros nuevos vecinos.

''Bueno, voy solo a saludar.'' Digo mientras me levanto toda decidida del sofá.

''Vale, yo voy a cambiarme de mientras.'' Se levanta también, me da un beso en la frente y se va hasta nuestra habitación.

Cojo las llaves de casa por si acaso y salgo al rellano. Me sorprende no haber escuchado el estruendo que comentaba Elsa, puesto que está todo abarrotado de cajas y muebles. Me abro paso con cuidado de no pisar nada sin querer, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi antiguo piso. Al ver que está la puerta abierta pico igualmente al timbre para no ser tan maleducada y entrar sin permiso.

''¿Hola?'' Llamo al ver que nadie responde después de haber picado al timbre. Escucho un estruendo en el pasillo y corro hasta allí por si alguien necesita ayuda.

Me encuentro con un chico de espaldas, bastante corpulento, y con el pelo rubio, recogiendo una pila de libros que parece que se le han caído al suelo. E ahí el estruendo.

''Hola soy la vecina de delante, aunque bueno, esta era antes mi casa, venía a saludar, pero quizá necesitas un poco de ayuda con eso.'' Digo de manera simpática. Por un momento algo en él me resulta horriblemente familiar.

''Tranquila, ya puedo yo.'' Dice él de manera simpática también. Comienza a incorporarse para poder quedar de cara a mí. ''Gracias por preocuparte…'' Y cuando puedo verle completamente, tanto él como yo, nos quedamos helados, prácticamente petrificados. De todas las personas del universo, de todas las casualidades posibles, de una probabilidad del 1 al 1000, tenía que ser él…

''¿¡K-Kristoff?! ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Digo casi incrédula.

''Mudarme, ¿No es obvio?'' Dice de manera seca. Todo tipo de simpatía había desparecido de su voz. En su mirada se podía ver todo el odio y el rencor acumulado durante todos estos años.

''¡Kristoff! ¿Estás bien? He escuchado a alguien gritando.'' Llega un chico pelirrojo a toda prisa. Y sé perfectamente quién es.

''¡Hans! ¿Tú también vienes a vivir aquí?'' Digo sorprendida, aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo la verdad. Era más que obvio que nada en el mundo iba a conseguir separarles. Hans se queda mirándome, entre extrañado y un poco disgustado de verme aquí.

''Oh…Hola, Anna. ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Él sí que parece realmente sorprendido.

''Pues soy vuestra vecina de enfrente, bueno, vivía aquí antes, pero por unos ''pequeños problemas'' tuve que mudarme. En fin, ¿Qué os ha traído hasta aquí?'' Digo de la manera más amable que puedo. No quiero que su hostilidad me afecte. Pero lo hace.  
Les he echado terriblemente de menos, quizá esto es una de las cosas que siempre me callo. Lo mucho que echo de menos a mis mejores amigos. Porque no importa las circunstancias de nuestras vidas, ni de lo que pasó, yo les sigo queriendo igual. Para mí nada ha cambiado…Pero es obvio que ellos ya no sienten ningún tipo de cariño por mí.

''Anna, si no te importa, me gustaría que te marchases.'' Dice Kristoff de manera tajante.

''Pero…Me gustaría hablar lo que pasó con vosotros.'' Digo con sinceridad.

''Ya, pero es que nosotros no queremos saber nada de ti. Vete de aquí.'' Kristoff toma mi brazo con un poco de brusquedad y me lleva hasta el rellano.

''¡Kristoff, suéltame!'' No me estaba haciendo daño físico realmente, pero mis sentimientos sí que habían recibido una buena puñalada.

''¡Anna! ¿¡Qué pasa aquí?!'' Elsa llega al rellano con una evidente cara de cabreo al ver la escena. Empuja a Kristoff y me rodea con sus brazos en un abrazo protector. No puedo evitar romper a llorar. ''¡Como vuelvas a tocar a mi novia te parto la cara, ¿Te ha quedado claro?''

Y de repente parece que un silencio sepulcral se hace dueño del edificio.

''Perdona…¿Novia has dicho?'' Dice totalmente descolocado Kristoff.

''Sí, y si tienes algún problema con ello te las verás conmigo, así que mejor déjanos tranquilas si no quieres acabar mal parado.'' Dice Elsa tajante mientras entramos a casa.

Del enfado ni siquiera se ha enterado de con quién estaba discutiendo.

Me siento en el sofá mientras Elsa va a la cocina. Cuando vuelve me trae un vaso de agua. Al coger el vaso me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que estoy por cómo me tiemblan las manos. Le doy un par de sorbos al agua y dejo el vaso con cuidado encima de la mesita.  
Aunque ya no tengo ganas de llorar, lágrimas silenciosas caen sobre mis mejillas sin que pueda evitarlo.

''Anna, ¿Quién era ese tío?'' Pregunta Elsa con preocupación.

''Kristoff.'' Contesto sin vacilar. ''Y dentro de casa estaba también Hans, supongo que ha querido quedarse al margen de la discusión. Al menos parecía que él era el que más se alegraba de volver a verme de los dos…si por alegrarse entiendes algo como un odio profundo hacia mi persona.'' Digo sarcásticamente.

''Espera, espera…¿¡Ese era Kristoff?!'' Pregunta totalmente incrédula.

''El mismo. Y ya ves que sigue odiándome por lo que pasó.''

El sonido del timbre hace que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo. Y eso me hace adivinar automáticamente quién puede haber picado.

''Ya voy yo, tranquila.'' Dice Elsa levantándose del sofá. Va a la entrada y al abrir la puerta mi corazón comienza a latir desbocadamente. Si ya estaba nerviosa esta mañana, estos nervios les dan mil vueltas a los de antes.

''¿Podríamos hablar con Anna?'' Pregunta Hans. Elsa se queda callada, y sé perfectamente que ahora mismo debe de estar mirándoles de mala manera por lo que ha pasado antes.

''Elsa, deja que pasen.'' Digo con toda la valentía que puedo. Pero mentalmente no sé si estoy preparada para hablar con ellos la verdad.

Elsa vuelve al comedor seguido de Hans y Kristoff. No me atrevo a mirarles directamente a los ojos, pero cuando finalmente lo hago, puedo vislumbrar que algo en ellos ha cambiado.

''Sentaos.'' Digo de manera neutra. Mis sentimientos están demasiado aturdidos como para intentar hacerme la simpática ahora mismo.

Hans y Kristoff se sientan a mi lado en el sofá, y Elsa coge una de las sillas de la cocina para sentarse en frente de nosotros. Aunque se esté manteniendo callada y al margen de la situación sé que está cabreada. Ha cruzado los brazos para que no vea como está apretando los puños, pero la conozco mejor que a mí misma. Puedo sentir perfectamente cómo se siente.  
Kristoff parece avergonzado, eso, o sus pantalones son lo más interesante del mundo, pues no deja de mirar hacia abajo. Pase el tiempo que pase, aún sé reconocer su expresión corporal.  
Y cómo no, Hans es el más calmado y político de los dos. Aunque esté disgustado por algo intentará solucionarlo pacíficamente, por eso es el único que parece que no le pase nada conmigo. Aunque sé que debe sentirse dolido y traicionado por lo que pasó.

''Anna…nos gustaría hablar las cosas contigo y con tu novia. Creo que los cuatro nos debemos una disculpa. Por lo que pasó en el pasado, y por lo de hace un rato. ¿Verdad Kristoff?'' Dice mirando a Kristoff y a Elsa.

''Sí…perdona por lo de antes, me he puesto nervioso y no debería haber reaccionado así.'' Dice sinceramente Kristoff.

''No ha tenido importancia…'' Digo sin darle más vueltas al tema.

''Sí que la ha tenido.'' Interviene Elsa. ''Y siento haber reaccionado tan violentamente, no sabía quién eras hasta hace apenas unos minutos, pero porque no te he reconocido, Anna me ha hablado mucho de vosotros.'' Al decir eso los dos me miran sorprendidos.

''Supongo que me toca…os debo una buena explicación.'' Digo preparándome mentalmente para todo lo que voy a decir. ''Cuando cortamos la comunicación drásticamente, no fue porque quisiera…mi madre me obligó, desde que os vio besaros descubrí que era la persona más homófoba y controladora que os podáis imaginar. Me retenía en casa, me acompañaba a todas partes con tal de que no quedase con vosotros. Al principio conseguía escaparme para veros, pero cuando lo descubrió eso fue lo que desencadenó a mi retención. Me quitó el teléfono y no me dejaba usar el ordenador sin ella delante. Fue un infierno.  
No pude hacer más que centrarme en los estudios, y cuando terminé la secundaria conseguí una beca para venir a estudiar aquí.  
Cuando conseguí volver a estar conectada con el resto del mundo, intenté localizaros, os llamé y no había manera de que me contestarais, incluso llamé a vuestros padres pero en vuestras casas no quisieron decirme nada…supongo que porque vosotros les dijisteis que no lo hicieran. Y no os culpo.  
Os intenté buscar en las redes sociales, pero me habíais bloqueado…así que no sabía qué más hacer.  
Intenté hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Me mudé a este piso, comencé bellas artes, y conocí a Elsa. Iniciamos una amistad que no tardó mucho en terminar en un noviazgo.  
Entonces pensé que a lo mejor las cosas podían comenzar a irme un poco mejor. Pero me equivoqué.

Mis padres quisieron que fuera a pasar con ellos fin de año. Y sinceramente, no quería. Le expliqué a Elsa todo lo que nos pasó, y entendió que no quisiera ir, así que finalmente me armé de valor para ir, pero con ella.  
Intentamos disimular y fingimos ser solo amigas, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas.  
Pero queríamos recibir el año nuevo con un beso, así que nos escondimos en el jardín para hacerlo…y mi madre nos pilló. No se lo pensó ni dos veces, nos echó de casa de mala manera y dijo que ya no era su hija.  
Y si creíais que eso era lo peor preparaos, unas semanas después, cuando tenía que pagar el alquiler, vi que mis padres no me habían ingresado el dinero como todos los meses, al preguntarle a la casera, lo que me dijo es que en principio, ese era el último mes que iba a vivir ahí, así que intenté llamarles para averiguar qué había pasado.  
La llamada la cogió mi padre…y después se puso mi madre, que me dijo de todo menos bonita. Me dejó muy claro que no quería saber nada más de mí, y que si quería seguir viviendo ahí me lo tendría que pagar yo.  
Evidentemente, no encontré trabajo en una semana. Y Elsa se ofreció a pagarme el alquiler, pero me negué. Al final accedí a vivir con ella, cosa que agradezco enormemente. Y…por eso ahora estáis viviendo en mi antiguo piso.

Pero de verdad…lo siento mucho, nunca quise que nos separaran. Aunque nunca se lo digo a ella, cada día pensaba en vosotros, en cómo estaríais…en lo mucho que os he echado de menos, y cómo me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes.'' Digo ya esto último dejando que las lágrimas salgan sin esfuerzo alguno. He intentado no llorar mientras les explicaba todo, pero ya me resulta imposible. Todos los sentimientos me han abrumado.

Hans y Kristoff se abalanzan sobre mí sollozando, me estrujan en un cariñoso abrazo. Cuánto había echado de menos que me abrazasen así.

''Lo sentimos mucho Anna, nunca se nos ocurrió que algo así te hubiera pasado…aunque más bien el rencor hacia tu madre nos cegó a ver algo así. Y eso fue horrible, no tendríamos que haber sido tan egoístas.'' Dice Hans, y aunque Kristoff no dice nada, sé que Hans habla por los dos al decir eso.

''Lo entiendo, y no os preocupéis…solo me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, que volvamos a ser mejores amigos otra vez.'' Confieso entre lágrimas.

''Y podemos serlo…yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.'' Dice Kristoff estrujándome aún más.

''Y yo.'' Dice Hans con una gran sonrisa.

Les abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y miro a Elsa, que parece que hasta ella quiere unirse al abrazo. Y sé que ahora mismo está feliz de que haya recuperado a mis dos mejores amigos.

Después de nuestra reconciliación seguimos charlando sobre nuestras vidas. Al final resulta que se han mudado aquí porque a Hans también le han dado una beca de estudios para poder entrar a la carrera de artes escénicas en septiembre. Y le pasó como a mí con bellas artes, esta es la única universidad que imparte esta carrera que nos queda cerca de nuestra antigua ciudad.  
Por otra parte, Kristoff directamente no se sintió motivado para ir a la universidad, así que se puso a trabajar, con todo lo que ahorraron entre los dos más la beca, acabaron parando en este piso. ¿Casualidad del destino? Quién sabe. Pero sinceramente, me alegro de haberme vuelto a encontrar con ellos y que todo haya acabado bien.

Al menos parece que mi vida va mejorando cada vez más.

''Por cierto, Anna, ¿Tienes por aquí alguno de tus cuadros?'' Pregunta Kristoff. Me emociono al sentir que se interesa por mi trabajo.

''¡Sí! ¡Venid a mi estudio y os enseño todo mi trabajo!'' Les digo totalmente hiperactiva. Agarro a Kristoff del brazo y lo arrastro hasta mi estudio, le siguen Hans y Elsa, que parece que se lo están pasando genial con la situación.

Al entrar al estudio ambos se quedan con la boca abierta. Quizá no se esperaban que hubiera mejorado tanto…o que no hubiera tantos retratos de Elsa. Puesto que todos los cuadros de la exposición los tuve que llevar a la universidad al terminarlos. Por suerte no todos los cuadros del estudio son retratos de Elsa…quizá el diez por ciento de ellos.  
Aún así miran todos los cuadros uno por uno maravillados, comentando cómo les gusta mi estilo y que comprarían alguno sin dudarlo.

''Pues el sábado que viene expongo en el centro cultural de la ciudad, y obviamente estáis invitados.'' Les digo mientras busco por el estudio un par de invitaciones de la exposición. ''Tomad, aquí viene explicado el horario, dónde está el lugar y todo…aunque quizá nos sale más a cuenta ir los seis juntos.''

''¿Los seis?'' Pregunta extrañado Hans.

''Sí, mi prima y su novia también vienen con nosotras.'' Comenta Elsa.

''Oh, tiene sentido entonces.'' Dice Hans riendo. ''Entonces iremos encantados con vosotras.''

''Y tanto, no pienso perderme esa exposición por nada del mundo.'' Dice Kristoff de manera animada.

''Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a casa, aún tenemos mucho que ordenar.'' Dice Hans. Me da pena que se tengan que marchar, pero tiene toda la razón.

Les acompaño hasta el rellano y me engancho a los dos en un abrazo.

''Me alegro de haberlo solucionado todo.'' Digo con entusiasmo.

''Y yo.'' Dicen ambos al unísono.

Ambos se marchan y vuelvo a casa dando saltitos. Al cerrar la puerta veo a Elsa que me mira mientras se ríe.

'¿De qué te ríes?'' Le digo intentando parecer enfadada, pero se me escapa la risa.

''De lo adorable que eres.'' Dice Elsa mientras me espachurra.

Y por una vez, a pesar de los problemas que pueda haber en mi vida, siento que puedo decir que soy completamente feliz. Tengo una novia perfecta y mis mejores amigos han vuelto. Aunque me siga doliendo lo ocurrido con mis padres. Tengo otra familia, aunque no sea de sangre, que me quiere y me acepta tal y como soy.  
La familia no puedes elegirla, pero a los amigos y a tu pareja sí.

Y con ellos a mi lado, soy la persona más afortunada del universo.

* * *

¿He dicho ya que el tiempo parece ir extremadamente rápido? Pues lo vuelvo a decir, puesto que ha pasado una semana en lo que ha parecido un parpadeo. Y sí, la exposición es en unas horas.  
Con Hans y Kristoff cerca se me ha pasado el tiempo volando más rápido de lo habitual estos días.  
Incluso quedamos con Rapunzel y Mérida para presentarles. Por suerte los cuatro congeniaron de evadirme un poco de todo el agobio, pero ayer estaba que me subía por las paredes de los nervios. Elsa casi tuvo que atarme a la cama para que pudiera dormir tranquila. Ella, obviamente. Yo no conseguí pegar ojo en toda la noche. Y Aquí estoy, con más energía que nunca y sin haber dormido nada. Una combinación peligrosa tratándose de mí.

''Anna, sé que no servirá de nada decirte que te tranquilices, pero estoy por hacerte una tila…o buscar dónde escondes las pilas para apagarte un rato.'' Dice Elsa entre risas.

Y entiendo que Elsa esté mareada ya de aguantar mis nervios. Así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo me siento en el sofá mientras espero a que lleguen 'Zel y Mérida.

Comienzo a mover las piernas de manera nerviosa hasta que escucho el timbre.

''¡Voy yo, voy yo!'' Digo levantándome a toda prisa del sofá. Voy a la entrada y abro la puerta. Son Hans y Kristoff, pensaba que serían 'Zel y Mérida, pero para variar llegan tarde. Por suerte aún quedan dos horas hasta la exposición.

Se sientan con Elsa en el sofá, y yo me siento encima de ella para estar un poco más tranquila.  
No es que me ponga nerviosa la exposición en sí, si no saber que habrá en ella un marchante importante que está interesado en mis obras. ¿Y si compra los cuadros? O peor…¿Y si no le gustan? Esta es mi oportunidad para adentrarme en el mundo del arte, y todo depende de que a este hombre le gusten mis cuadros.

''Anna, tranquila. Será una exposición perfecta.'' Dice Hans para intentar tranquilizarme.

El timbre vuelve a sonar y ahora no hay duda de que son ellas. Nos levantamos del sofá y vamos los cuatro hasta la puerta.

''Hey, ¿Cómo estáis?'' Saluda Mérida.

''No hay tiempo para saludos, ya charlaréis en el centro cultural.'' Digo de manera desbocada. Salimos de casa y bajamos las escaleras.

De camino al centro cultural, mientras los demás charlan sobre cualquier cosa yo intento pensar en lo que sea para tranquilizarme, pero no hay manera. Y sé que hasta pasada la exposición no conseguiré calmarme.

Al llegar mi profesor de pintura ya me está esperando. Deja que entremos los seis antes de tiempo. Me enseña donde tendré que dar un pequeño discurso y unas breves indicaciones del orden en el que han colocado mis cuadros, por suerte según mi profesor los han puesto tal y como pedí. Cuando por fin me deja libre los seis nos sentamos en un par de sofás de la sala. Los cuadros aún están tapados por una tela blanca, así que tampoco podré enseñarles nada antes de tiempo. Aunque Elsa vio todos los cuadros igualmente, y eso es lo importante. Pero realmente tengo ganas de que los demás los vean también.

Pasada cerca de media hora la sala comienza a llenarse y empiezo a ponerme más nerviosa. El profesor me hace una indicación para que vaya con él, puesto que está a punto de comenzar la exposición.

Los demás me siguen y se quedan en primera fila entre todo el gentío.

''Bien, veo que ya se está acabando de llenar la sala, así que mejor comenzamos ya.'' Dice mi profesor mientras se dirige al público, todos le escuchan atentamente. ''Hoy podréis presenciar la exposición de mi alumna más brillante. Muchos de vosotros ya estuvisteis en la anterior exposición dedicada a toda la clase de pintura, me alegra volver a veros, y puedo aseguraros que el arte de Anna es digno de un museo, y no lo digo porque sea su profesor, porque cuando veáis sus obras me daréis la razón. Ahora os dejo con la artista, que quiere dedicaros unas palabras.'' Dice finalmente mientras indica con su mano que dé un paso al frente para hablar. Todos esperan a que hable.

Respiro hondo y dirijo mi mirada exclusivamente a Elsa mientras doy un par de pasos al frente. Sé que mirándola a ella podré hablar sin ponerme nerviosa. O al menos no tanto.

''Gracias a todos por venir a mi primera exposición individual. Últimamente no he pasado por un buen momento, hasta hace poco, que todo parece que comienza a ir a mejor. Y es por eso que he querido reflejar mis sentimientos a través de estas obras. Así que, bienvenidos y disfrutad de la exposición.'' El público aplaude, dejándome con una extraña sensación de ensordecimiento.

Me dirijo a la primera obra y la destapo, para seguidamente explicar un poco su significado. Y así una tras otra hasta haber enseñado las veinte obras. Las diez primeras con un tema bastante sombrío y tétrico, debido a los sentimientos que me evocaba lo acontecido con mis padres. Y las otras diez, con temas más luminosos y alegres, llenas de sentimientos alegres. Y todo gracias a Elsa. Sin ella no podría ver el lado bueno de las cosas.

Después de la presentación, cada uno comienza a ver los cuadros que más les interesa, y yo finalmente puedo volver con los demás. Llego al lado de Elsa y la espachurro.

''¿Qué tal lo he hecho?'' Pregunto un poco angustiada. Todos me abrazan a la vez, dejándome completamente espachurrada, pero feliz por recibir su cariño.

''Lo has hecho todo perfectamente. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti'' Dice Elsa de manera alegre, los demás le dan la razón.

Al escuchar eso me siento completamente aliviada.

''¿Quién creéis que pueda ser el marchante?'' Pregunto intrigada.

''Quién sabe, hay mucha gente mirando los cuadros detenidamente.'' Dice Hans.

''¿No vendrá a hablar contigo?'' Pregunta 'Zel.

''No, según lo que ha dicho mi profesor, primero mirará la exposición, y si le interesan los cuadros, se pondrá en contacto conmigo.''

''Entonces ten paciencia, cariño.'' Dice Elsa para tranquilizarme. Y tiene razón, tengo que ser positiva. La exposición le está encantando a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no tendría que gustarle a él también?

Seguimos rondando por la sala charlando, mientras me paran cada cinco segundos para felicitarme por mis obras. Me alegra saber la opinión de la gente y lo que piensan de mis cuadros. Nos sentamos de nuevo en los sofás hasta que llega la hora en la que todo el mundo tiene que salir del centro cultural.

''Felicidades Anna, creo que pronto te llegarán buenas noticas.'' Me dice mi profesor antes de salir de la sala.

''¿¡Qué?!'' Pregunto emocionada. Y aunque quiero preguntarle lo evidente, prefiero calmarme, o al menos intentarlo, y dejar que esas buenas noticias lleguen solas a modo de sorpresa.

Volvemos a casa y entre todos preparamos la cena. Por fin no me siento tan nerviosa como al principio de la exposición, y aunque el misterio de las buenas noticias ha hecho que mis nervios vuelvan a aflorar un poco.  
Al menos sé que será una cosa buena y no tengo que preocuparme de nada.

* * *

 **¡Cuántos sentimientos y emociones tiene éste capítulo! Hemos podido ver por primera vez el POV de Anna y saber cómo se siente realmente. Pero por fin parece que todo comenzará a irle mejor…¿O no?**

 **Quedan pocos capítulos para el desenlace de esta historia, así que estad atentos a los siguientes capítulos.**

 **También quería comentaros, que como Anna, yo también soy artista, y hace poco abrí una cuenta de arte en Facebook, si queréis echarle un ojo buscadla: Misa Abadeer Art**

 **Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, y espero vuestra opinión.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sintiéndolo mucho...he de decir que este es el capítulo final de esta historia. Tenía pensado hacer tres capítulos más, pero viendo que apenas nadie dejó ningún review desde hace varios capítulos, me desanimé a continuarla, pero en lugar de dejar esta historia abandonada, he preferido esforzarme un poco más y juntar la idea que tenía de esos tres capítulos en uno solo.**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de este final.**

* * *

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16. (Capítulo final)**

 **POV Anna.**

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y hoy me esperaba un nuevo día de clase. En parte no tenía muchas ganas de ir, pero el pensar que en cualquier momento podrían avisarme sobre qué sería aquella ''gran y buena noticia'' me daba los ánimos suficientes para ir con ganas a clase.  
Elsa está convencida de que después de esa gran noticia me convertiré en una pintora famosa…pero no lo creo. No porque no confíe en mi talento, sino porque por el momento, no me gustaría hacerme ilusiones con algo así. No me gustaría pasarme días y días ilusionada con que mis pinturas serán reconocidas por gente importante en el mundo del arte, para que después, nada de eso ocurra.

Escucho los pasos de Elsa acercarse al estudio acompañados del cascabel de Olaf.

''Anna, ¿Estás lista? 'Zel no tardará en llegar.'' Se asoma a la puerta, agachándose y cogiendo al pequeño Olaf en brazos, aunque ya no parece tan pequeño a decir verdad. ¿En qué momento había crecido tanto mi pequeña bolita de nieve? Sin darme cuenta se me escapó una pequeña risotada. ''¿De qué te ríes?'' Me preguntó riendo también.

''De que Olaf cada vez parece más un muñeco de nieve con lo que está creciendo. Es gordito y cabezón, solo le falta que le compremos una zanahoria de juguete y se la pongamos en la nariz para que lo parezca del todo. –rio imaginando a Olaf de esa manera y vuelvo la vista a Elsa– Y ya estoy lista, solo tengo que coger la mochila.'' Digo regalándole a Elsa una gran sonrisa. Cojo mi mochila y ambas bajamos al portal, donde 'Zel ya nos estaba esperando en el coche junto con Mérida.

''Buenos días chicas'' Nos saluda Mérida al subirnos al coche.

''¿Cómo os ha ido la última semana de vacaciones?'' Nos pregunta 'Zel. Elsa me mira antes de contestar.

''Bueno, yo bastante relajada, pero Anna…no tanto.''

''¿Y eso?'' Pregunta preocupada Mérida.

''¿Por lo que te dijo tu profesor al terminar la exposición?'' Interviene 'Zel.

''Sí…Tengo miedo de hacerme ilusiones para que después no se interesen realmente en mis cuadros.'' Digo a la vez que abrochaba mi cinturón y me encogía en el asiento.

''Y yo no me canso de decirle que todo irá bien, y que van a comprarle todos los cuadros.'' Dice Elsa con confianza.

''Pero Elsa…ni tú puedes ir tan confiada, ni Anna puede pensar tan mal de ella misma. Hay que pensar positivamente simplemente.'' Dice 'Zel sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

Quizá tenía razón…pero eso no acababa de quitarme los nervios del cuerpo.

Al llegar a la universidad Elsa y 'Zel se fueron hacia su facultad, y Mérida y yo al taller de escultura de la facultad de bellas artes. Caminaba cabizbaja, intentando no darle más vueltas al tema, centrando toda mi atención en el suelo. Hasta que Mérida me sacó tema de conversación. En ese momento me di cuenta de que llevaba una gran bolsa de plástico en las manos.

''Eh, Anna, ¿Tú que elegiste de proyecto estas navidades?'' Me pregunta de manera animada.

''Pues la verdad es que como me encargaron la exposición antes de las vacaciones ese vendría a ser mi proyecto, aunque supongo que no lo es del todo.'' Digo pensativa.

''Creo que tiene mucho más mérito que un proyecto de clase. Son más horas de trabajo al fin y al cabo.'' Dice totalmente convencida.

''Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Tú qué proyecto has elegido?'' Pregunto un poco más animada.

''Está en esta bolsa. En cuanto lleguemos a clase te lo enseño.'' Dice con una voz llena de misterio.

Estaba realmente intrigada por ver lo que había dentro de la bolsa.

Llegamos a clase y vamos directas a nuestro sitio. Mérida coloca la bolsa con cuidado sobre su mesa y me mira con entusiasmo.

''¿Preparada?'' Pregunta.

''Claro.'' Digo entre risas. Es imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo, y me alegra, eso hace que poco a poco vuelva a ser la Anna de siempre.

Saca de la bolsa con cuidado, lo que parece un busto cubierto de papel de periódico. Lo retira con mucho más cuidado y deja a la vista el busto. Comienzo a reír al ver que es un intento de retratar a Rapunzel en el busto, pero que no le ha quedado del todo bien.

Aunque sinceramente, a mí me gusta cómo le ha quedado.

''¿De qué te ríes?'' Dice casi gritando con las mejillas coloradas.

''Nada, es que como lo vea 'Zel se pondrá ''Eso no se parece a mí'' seguro.'' Digo imitando a 'Zel con una vocecilla aguda.

''¡Pero si son clavadas!'' Grita indignada.

''Te iba a decir que quizá en el blanco de los ojos…pero el barro no tiene nada de blanco.'' Digo sin poder aguantarme la risa.

''Pues muy bien, lo que tú digas.'' Dice indignada mientras se sienta en su silla y se cruza de brazos.

Me sabía mal meterme con ella de esta manera, pero es demasiado divertido como para no hacerlo. Y además, había conseguido olvidarme por un momento del tema de la exposición.

Me siento a su lado y esperamos a que acaben de llegar todos nuestros compañeros y el profesor.

''Mérida…''

''¿Qué?'' Pregunta indignada. Mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

''Siento si te ha molestado que me riera un poquitín. Realmente me gusta el busto.'' Le digo sinceramente. Ella al escuchar mis palabras suaviza la mirada y en sus labios comienza a asomarse una pequeña sonrisa.

''Gracias…la verdad es que me ha costado mucho hacerlo. Es imposible trabajar con mis hermanos cerca. Este es el segundo intento a decir verdad. El primero lo hice cuando mi familia estaba de vacaciones, y tendría que haberlo puesto en un sitio más alto y no a simple vista en el escritorio…el primero había quedado mucho mejor.'' Dice con pesar, dejando escapar un gran suspiro y cruzándose de brazos.

''De eso no tengo duda, pero aún así, este es genial, y estoy segura de que a Rapunzel le encantará cuando lo vea.'' Le aseguro con una gran sonrisa.

''Ojalá tengas razón.'' Dice devolviéndome la sonrisa.

El profesor entra por la puerta, y tras de él, todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en la puerta charlando mientras él no llegaba.

La hora del descanso por fin había llegado. Por fin estaba más animada…aunque eso no iba a durar mucho.

Elsa, Mérida, 'Zel y yo estamos sentadas en el jardín de detrás de la facultad de bellas artes, donde extrañamente no iba nunca nadie a desayunar más que nosotras.

Supongo que la gran mayoría preferían el calor de la cafetería. Nosotras no, nos gusta disfrutar el frío del invierno. Y como somos precavidas, siempre vamos bien abrigadas...bueno, todas, menos Elsa, que ella solo lleva una sudadera gigante, unos leggings negros, y un gorrito de lana. Nosotras en cambio vamos abrigadas prácticamente hasta los ojos, y solo nos quitamos los guantes cuando vamos a comer el almuerzo.

A veces me planteo si realmente Elsa tiene algún súper poder para soportar el frío como lo hace. Aunque más que soportar…más bien lo disfruta, de eso no había duda.

Mientras estamos tan tranquilas desayunando, veo que una silueta se nos acerca, cuando está lo suficiente cerca como para que mi vista consiga distinguir quién es, reconozco inmediatamente a mi profesor de pintura.  
Cada paso que da hasta nosotras hace que mi corazón se acelere cada vez más, hasta que parece que quiere salir por la garganta. ¿Traerá esas buenas noticias?...

''Hola chicas, que aproveche.'' Dice él animadamente.

''Gracias.'' Responden las demás, menos yo, que parecía que mi voz había querido desaparecer por completo.

''Anna, ¿Después de tu última clase podrías venir a verme a mi despacho? Tengo que comentarte algunas cosas.'' Dice él sonriendo, cosa que hace que me tranquilice un poco. Si fueran malas noticias, no me lo diría con una sonrisa, ¿no? Eso quiero creer al menos.

''Claro, allí estaré.'' Digo con una confianza que no sé de dónde ha salido. Intentando sonreír para que note todo el nerviosismo que llevo semanas arrastrando.

''Estupendo, hasta luego entonces.'' Y tal como vino, se fue.

Nada más irse, voy corriendo a refugiarme en el regazo de Elsa. Ella abre sus brazos y me rodea en un protector abrazo.

''Anna…¿No has visto lo contento que estaba? Seguro que te da buenas noticias.'' Asegura para tratar de tranquilizarme.

''¿Tú crees?'' Miro hacia arriba haciendo un pequeño puchero, encontrándome con la sonrisa de Elsa, que me tranquiliza al instante.

''Ya verás que Elsa tiene razón.'' Afirma 'Zel. Mérida la mira asintiendo, dándole la razón.

''Seguro que tenéis razón…'' Digo intentando sonar convencida.

La última hora estaba a punto de finalizar, y mi estómago estaba más revuelto que nunca. Pero quería saber de una vez si aquellas noticias eran buenas o no. Fuera lo que fuera, podría quitarme estos nervios de encima de una vez. Miro el reloj del móvil una y otra vez, como si así el tiempo fuera a pasar más rápido, pero todo lo contrario, no hacía más que ir cada vez más lento. Parecía que en cualquier momento el tiempo iba a comenzar a retroceder en vez de avanzar.

Desbloqueo el móvil y entro al whatsapp para enviarle un mensaje a Elsa.

'' **Hola cariño, no sé cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme aquí, mejor ve tirando a casa y ya cojo el bus para volver.''**

Su respuesta no tarda en llegar.

'' **¿Segura? No me importa quedarme un rato más esperándote…''**

Sonrío al sentir su preocupación y lo atenta que es.

'' **Sí, no te preocupes, estaré bien.''**

'' **Como prefieras, nos vemos luego preciosa.''**

Vuelvo a mirar la hora antes de guardarme el móvil en el bolsillo y veo que solo quedan diez minutos para terminar la clase. Intento centrarme en la explicación de la profesora, puesto que hoy nos tocaba clase teórica, y así poder perder la noción del tiempo, cosa que finalmente acaba dando resultado. Ya que antes de lo esperado la profesora de dibujo anuncia que la clase ha finalizado. Toda la clase sale estrepitosamente del aula, y yo en cambio recojo todo mi material y mi libro con calma, guardando todo en orden en la mochila. Cosa poco usual en mí. Pero así conseguía mantener a raya los nervios…o eso quería creer.

Una vez he recogido todo me cuelgo la mochila al hombro, y con el otro brazo sujeto la chaqueta. Salgo del aula con paso firme, intentando respirar con normalidad, aunque me estaba resultando una tarea bastante complicada.  
Subo las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y sigo dando pequeños pero decididos pasos hasta llegar al despacho del profesor de pintura. Doy unos toquecitos en la puerta y la abro con cautela.

''¿Se puede?'' Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

''Claro, pasa Anna.'' Me responde de manera animada mi profesor. Entro al despacho y cierro la puerta, quedándome estática ante su mirada. ''Siéntate.'' Me ofrece señalándome la silla que tiene a su lado. Camino con cautela, intentando no tropezar y me siento a su lado. Él no deja de sonreír, y eso hace que me ponga más nerviosa.

''¿De qué quería hablar?'' Le pregunto, con la voz entrecortada por los nervios.

''¡Oh, sí!'' Se levanta de la silla y coge un papel de la impresora. ''Esto ha llegado esta mañana.'' Vuelve al escritorio y se sienta de nuevo, me muestra el papel que acaba de recoger con una sonrisa enorme. ''Me parece que son muy muy buenas noticias, ¿No crees?'' Le miro intrigada y poso mi vista en el papel, que resulta ser una carta del marchante de la exposición, no era excesivamente larga. Leo en voz alta intentando contener los nervios por un instante.

'' _Buenos días,_

 _Después de debatir durante unas semanas, y consultar mi decisión con el museo de arte de la ciudad. Hemos decidido exponer los cuadros de su alumna durante un tiempo indefinido._

 _Y yo mismo quiero comprar todas sus obras antes de exponerlas, si a ella le parece bien, claro._

 _Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con Anna lo antes posible. Adjunto mi número de teléfono para que me llame en cuanto pueda:_

 _685 476 230_

 _Un saludo._

 _Peter.''_

Tuve que releer la carta como mil veces hasta que finalmente comprendí lo que estaba pasando. La boca se me abre de par en par y los ojos se me abren como platos. Miro al profesor alucinando, y él comparte conmigo una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

''¿Esto es en serio? ¿Me jura que no me está gastando una broma?'' Le pregunto con incredulidad.

''Te juro que es totalmente en serio. Enhorabuena Anna, vas a ser una pintora famosa dentro de nada.'' Dice entre risas, y no sé si es por la emoción del momento o porque me lo dice en broma. Pero realmente quiero creer en esas palabras.

Me levanto de la silla y le abrazo efusivamente.

''Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…'' Le agradezco encarecidamente mientras él me devuelve el abrazo.

''No me las des a mí, es todo gracias a tu talento.'' Sonrío y me separo para guardar la carta dentro de la carpeta. La saco de la mochila y meto el folio dentro de ella. Vuelvo a guardar la carpeta y me echo la mochila al hombro.

''¿Tienes que decirme algo más?'' Pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

''Nada más''

''Entonces me voy corriendo a casa para ponerme en contacto con él. ¡Hasta luego profe!'' Me despido y salgo a toda prisa del despacho.

''Adiós Anna.'' Escucho como se despide antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y salgo pitando del edificio, sigo corriendo hasta llegar a la parada del bus. No puedo dejar de dar saltitos mientras espero que el bus llegue. Aunque sigo nerviosa, al menos ahora es en plan bien.

Cinco minutos después, aunque me parecieron mucho más, llega el bus, subo dando un salto, y pago el ticket. Me siento y espero pacientemente hasta llegar a mi parada.

Estaba muy tentada de enviarle a Elsa un mensaje para darle la noticia, pero prefiero esperar a llegar a casa y ver su reacción.

Al llegar a mi parada, bajo corriendo del bus y sigo corriendo hasta el edificio. Mi paciencia no soporta tener que esperar al ascensor, así que subo las escaleras de dos en dos dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a mi rellano. Busco las llaves desesperadamente por el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila hasta que doy con ellas, las introduzco en la cerradura y abro la puerta, entro y al cerrar la puerta doy un portazo involuntario. –maldito entusiasmo– me digo a mí misma.

Busco a Elsa por el salón pero no la veo.

''¡Elsa! ¿¡Estás en casa?!'' Pregunto a gritos. Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa al no escucharla, pero segundos después Elsa sale de nuestra habitación, restregándose los ojos, y con Olaf siguiéndola detrás. ''¿Estabas durmiendo?'' Pregunto con un poco de culpabilidad por haberla despertado de esa manera.

''Sí…me he estirado un rato mientras no volvías, prefería esperarte para comer juntas.'' Dice mientras se acerca y me da un beso en la frente. ''¿Por qué gritabas?''

''Mejor vamos a sentarnos.'' Me siento en el sofá moviendo las piernas sin control por culpa del nerviosismo.

''¿Tengo que preocuparme?'' Sonrío ampliamente y niego con la cabeza, dando palmadas en el sofá para que se siente conmigo. Ella camina de manera perezosa por culpa del sueño y se sienta a mi lado.

''Tengo buenas, muy buenas noticias.'' Al decir eso, saco de la mochila la carpeta y busco la carta que me había entregado mi profesor. Sonriendo muy ampliamente hasta el punto que las mejillas me duelen, le entrego la carta a Elsa para que ella misma la lea.

''¿Qué es esto?'' Pregunta con curiosidad.

''Tú léela'' Le exijo con cariño.

Al ser una carta ciertamente escueta, Elsa no tarda en tener prácticamente la misma reacción que yo. Gira la cabeza de golpe para mirarme y vuelve a dirigir su vista a la carta, repitiendo la acción varias veces, totalmente perpleja y con la boca abierta, hasta que finalmente consigue articular palabra alguna.

''¿Esto es totalmente en serio?'' Pregunta a la vez que una sonrisa enorme se forma en su rostro.

''Te lo juro.'' Nada más responder a su pregunta, Elsa se lanza sobre mí y me rodea en un fuerte abrazo.

''¿Te lo dije o no te lo dije? Madre mía, felicidades cariño, te lo mereces.'' Me dice esas palabras llenas de orgullo y cariño mientras me acaricia una mejilla con la mano y me dedica una mirada llena de amor y felicidad. ''¿Cuándo vas a llamarle?''

''Pensaba hacerlo nada más darte la noticia…estoy muerta de nervios.'' Le confieso intentando sonreír pero formando una mueca que a Elsa le hace soltar una pequeña risita.

''Si quieres me quedo contigo para que no estés tan nerviosa.'' Se ofrece dándome un apretón de confianza en la mano.

''Sí…eso me ayudará. Voy a llamarle ahora mismo.'' Saco mi móvil del bolsillo, lo desbloqueo y marco el número que está indicado en la carta.

Empiezan a escucharse los primeros tonos de la llamada y mi corazón comienza a descontrolarse en mi pecho, tratando de atravesarlo. Elsa me acaricia la mano, cosa que hace que me relaje momentáneamente hasta que escucho una voz al otro lado de la llamada.

'' **¿Diga, quién es?''** Pregunta una voz que parece realmente simpática.

''Hola, soy Anna…la chica de la exposición.'' Digo con cierto nerviosismo.

'' **¡Hola Anna, por fin tengo el placer de hablar contigo! Yo soy Peter.''** El tono tan animado que emplea hace que mis nervios comiencen a disminuir poco a poco.

''Encantada de conocerte.'' Digo ya de manera más animada. Nos quedamos de repente en completo un completo e incómodo silencio a decir verdad, yo porque no sabía qué más decir, y él porque a lo mejor estaba esperando que siguiera hablando. Así que finalmente él continuó hablando.

'' **Bueno vamos al grano, como podrás haber leído en la carta, estoy realmente interesado en tus obras. Tienes un talento único y excepcional, y me encantaría comprarte todas las obras, y además de eso, exponerlas en el museo de arte, donde también trabajo. Si te parece bien, me gustaría comprarte todos los cuadros por mil euros cada uno.''** Al escuchar la cifra que me ofrecía me atraganto con mi propia saliva al intentar respirar. Me quedo en silencio por un segundo, asimilando que en total, la cantidad de dinero que me está ofreciendo son veinte mil euros. Miro a Elsa, con cara de pánico y ella me sonríe para tranquilizarme. **''¿Qué te parece mi oferta?''** Pregunta Peter.

''Me…me parece una oferta genial.'' Respondo pausadamente. ''¿Cuándo vendrías a por los cuadros?'' Pregunto mientras aflojo el apretón que le estaba haciendo a Elsa en la mano involuntariamente por los nervios.

'' **Pues el sábado mismo si te parece bien. No quiero que tengas que preocuparte por ello entre semana, que suficiente tienes con las clases. Además de que estaremos un buen rato para embalar todos los cuadros, no quiero que les pase nada en el transporte hasta el museo. ¿Te parece bien?''** Pregunta de manera animada.

''Me parece perfecto. Ahora te envío un mensaje con mi dirección. ¿A qué hora vendríais?''

'' **Sobre las tres del medio día, pero el viernes te enviaré un mensaje para confirmarte la hora del todo.''**

''Perfecto entonces, hasta el sábado.'' Digo sonriendo ampliamente.

'' **Adiós, Anna.''** Escucho como Peter cuelga la llamada.

Tardo unos segundo en reaccionar, hasta que me levanto del sofá y comienzo a dar saltos por todo el comedor. Vuelvo al lado de Elsa y me tiro sobre ella para abrazarla.

''Tenías razón.'' Le digo con una gran sonrisa.

''Tss siempre tengo razón.'' Dice ella de manera animada. ''¿Al final cómo ha quedado todo?'' Pregunta con curiosidad.

''Este sábado vienen a por los cuadros para exponerlos en el museo de arte de la ciudad, y…Peter me ofrece mil euros por cada uno.'' Digo intentando no sonar entusiasmada con ese último detalle. Elsa se queda en silencio durante un segundo, supongo que razonando toda la cantidad de dinero que eso supone.

''…Eso son…veinte mil euros…¿Te das cuenta de que ya eres rica con tu primera venta? ¡Y es que encima van a estar en el museo! ¿Me vas a negar ahora que tienes un talento fuera de esta realidad?'' Dice todo emocionada y dando pequeños saltos en el sofá.

''Sí, sí, pero quién sabe si es la última vez que tendré tanta suerte con una venta.'' Digo intentando no parecer desconfiada conmigo misma.

''No le des vueltas a lo que pueda pasar mañana, disfruta ahora de todo lo bueno que está llegando a tu vida. Te lo mereces más que nadie.'' Dice sonriéndome y acariciándome la mejilla.

''Tienes toda la razón, Elsa, gracias.'' Digo con una gran sonrisa, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

Con el ajetreo de las clases el sábado llegó en lo que pareció un parpadeo.

Desde la mañana he estado limpiando la casa con la ayuda de Elsa, aunque…tendría que haberlo limpiado yo sola, ya que ella es extremadamente ordenada, y si había algún tipo de desorden, o si directamente la casa parecía una pocilga…era directamente mi culpa. Y de Olaf, que había comenzado a tener la manía de tirarlo todo por el suelo para llamar nuestra atención. Y por mucho que quisieras enfadarte con él es imposible, te mira con esos ojitos tan grandes y esa naricita anaranjada, ¿Y tú qué haces? Pues querer achucharlo con lo bonito que es. Y aunque Elsa intenta regañarlo, es la que más lo mima y consiente de las dos.

Antes de la hora de comer ya habíamos acaba de ordenar, y Olaf parecía que sabía que hoy era un día importante, porque desde esta mañana hasta ahora se ha portado genial y no se ha movido de su camita, que ya se le está quedando pequeña.

''¿Quieres ducharte mientras hago la comida?'' Se ofrece Elsa.

''O…podríamos ir juntas.'' Sugiero sin ninguna suspicacia.

''Claro, y tirarnos dentro de la ducha tres horas y que ni nos enteremos de cuando lleguen, ¿no?'' Responde ella con una sonrisa de medio lado. Y aunque me cueste reconocerlo, tiene razón.

''Meh, ya me has cortado el rollo. Pues vale, voy yo primera a la ducha.'' Digo fingiendo que estoy indignada.

''¿Te apetece algo en concreto para comer?'' Nada más escuchar eso, me cruzo de brazos y le dedico una mirada bastante sugerente alzando una ceja. ''¿Para qué te pregunto? Vete a la ducha anda.''

''Vale, vale.'' Voy al baño sin rechistar, aunque me cueste mucho, y me ducho lo más rápido que puedo. Pero no puedo evitar quedarme más tiempo de la cuenta bajo el chorro de agua caliente sintiendo cómo relaja todo mi cuerpo. Me hace falta intentar relajarme más a menudo, por suerte parece que por fin voy a poder hacerlo más seguido.

Me apoyo contra la pared de la ducha, intentando hacer un esfuerzo mental por salir de una vez, pero parece que mi cuerpo no tiene muchas ganas de salir de aquí.

Escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta, y después a Elsa abriendo un poco la puerta.

''Anna, ¿Te falta mucho?, la comida ya está.''

''Ya salgo.'' No me apetece salir, pero realmente me muero de hambre.

Salgo de la ducha, cojo la toalla y me la envuelvo en el cuerpo. Me acerco al espejo y con la mano lo desempaño, busco en uno de los cajones de la pica el cepillo y me desenredo el pelo. Me da mucha pereza vestirme así que voy directa al comedor con la toalla aún alrededor del cuerpo. Al llegar Elsa ya ha puesto la mesa y ha servido los platos. Siendo un día especial, sabía que iba a preparar los macarrones que tanto me gustan.  
Me siento en la silla y Elsa se sienta a mi lado. Picho unos cuantos macarrones y me los llevo a la boca, poniendo una cara de extrema satisfacción.

''¿Están buenos?'' Pregunta ella, acompañando su pregunta con una pequeña risita.

''Cada día te salen mejor.'' Respondo sinceramente y me acerco un poco más a su lado para darle un beso en la mejilla.

''¡Seguro que me has pringado toda la mejilla de tomate!'' Dice riendo más fuerte.

''¡Que no!'' Intento responder indignada, pero se me acaba escapando la risa.

Tras terminar de comer, ayudo a Elsa a recoger la mesa y voy directa a vestirme. Miro el reloj con nerviosismo, solo faltan diez minutos para que lleguen. Voy al baño e intento hacerme mis típicas trenzas, pero las manos no dejan de temblarme y una cosa tan simple como trenzarme el pelo me estaba resultando un suplicio. Cojo el cepillo y las gomas del pelo y voy en busca de Elsa.

''¿Puedes ayudarme a hacerme las trenzas? No dejan de temblarme las manos.'' Le digo medio avergonzada.

Elsa se acerca a mí y hace que me siente con ella en el sofá. Le paso el cepillo y me desenreda el pelo con cuidado hasta dejarlo bien peinado, lo divide en dos mechones grandes y comienza trenzando uno y después el otro, las sujeta con las gomas del pelo y me mira para ver si han quedado bien.

''Perfecta, y las trenzas también.'' Dice cariñosamente y me da un beso en la frente. Con las cosas más simples me hacía sentir la persona más afortunada del universo.

Vuelvo al baño para guardar el cepillo y antes de poder cerrar el cajón el timbre suena. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y me paralizo momentáneamente. Escucho como Elsa responde al telefonillo y abre la puerta. Voy corriendo a la entrada con ella y la abrazo con fuerza para intentar quitarme de encima un poco los nervios.  
Escucho como los pasos de unas cuantas personas se aproximan por las escaleras hasta llegar a nuestro rellano y dan unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

''¿Se puede?'' Un hombre bajito y regordete se asoma por la puerta, y al vernos sonríe ampliamente. ''¡Hola chicas! Soy Peter'' Saluda y se presenta de manera animada. No sé por qué me imaginaba a un señor mucho más estirado y serio. Pero me alegro de que sea tan extrovertido y animado, así me siento mucho más cómoda la verdad.

''¡Hola, pasad!'' Saluda Elsa y abre bien la puerta para que los transportistas puedan entrar bien con todo el material, el ascensor del rellano se abre y de él salen unos cuantos más, miro de reojo y veo que uno de ellos lleva en una carretilla una gran caja de madera y otro un rollo gigante de lo que parece papel de burbujas.

''¿Qué hay que hacer con los cuadros?'' Pregunto un poco preocupada.

''Pues, no gran cosa, solo embalarlos, primero envolverlo con papel de burbujas y después meterlos en una caja de madera, que las veinte están dentro de esa gran caja, solo que desmontadas.'' Sonríe ampliamente e inmediatamente me relajo un poco.

''¿Queréis tomar algo antes de nada?'' Ofrece Elsa.

''Oh no, no te preocupes, tenemos un poco de prisa, y es mejor no hacer el trabajo rápido y corriendo, y más cuando se trata de arte, hay que tratarlo con mimo y cuidado. Muchas gracias'' Le ofrece a Elsa una sonrisa cortés. ''¿Dónde están los cuadros?'' Pregunta.

''Os acompaño.'' Digo al instante, guio a los transportistas y a Peter hasta el estudio y les dejo haciendo su trabajo. ''Si necesitáis cualquier cosa estoy en el salón.''

''Claro, gracias Anna.'' Dice Peter con una gran sonrisa.

Vuelvo al comedor con Elsa, un poco preocupada por si le pasa algo a alguno de mis cuadros, aunque sé que están en buenas manos, es inevitable sufrir un poquito. Me siento en el sofá y Elsa se sienta a mi lado, apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

''¿Quieres que veamos la tele un rato?'' Me pregunta Elsa.

''Bueno…'' Respondo sin estar convencida del todo.

Elsa se levanta a buscar el mando y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí, enciende la tele y va cambiando de canal hasta dar con algo que nos interese a las dos, aunque realmente no le presto gran atención, ya que toda mi atención acaba yendo a los sonidos provenientes del estudio por si pasa algo.

''Anna, si necesitan ayuda vendrán a decirte algo, mientras tanto no te preocupes.'' Dice ella tratando de tranquilizarme a la vez que me rodea con el brazo y yo acabo apoyada en su pecho.

Alrededor de una hora después comenzaron a llevar mis cuadros ya embalados en una carretilla hacia abajo, después de cuatro viajes del chico que llevaba la carretilla, los demás salieron de casa y se despidieron. Peter se acerca a nosotras para despedirse también.

''No te preocupes, Anna, todos los cuadros llegarán a salvo al museo. La próxima semana ya estarán expuestos. Te enviaré un mensaje en cuanto sepa la hora y el día de la presentación. ¡Ah! Y ha sido un placer conoceros.'' Dice alegremente antes de salir al rellano.

''Igualmente.'' Digo ya más animada sabiendo que mis cuadros están bien.

''Hasta la semana que viene.'' Dice Peter antes de cerrar la puerta.

Al escuchar como la puerta se cierra del todo voy directa al sofá para estirarme y dejo escapar un gran suspiro de alivio.

''¿Ya estás más tranquila?'' Pregunta Elsa con una gran sonrisa.

''Sí.'' Digo sin poder evitar contagiarme de su sonrisa y devolviéndole el gesto.

* * *

El mensaje de Peter no tardó mucho en llegar, a la mañana siguiente me avisó de que la inauguración de la exposición sería dentro de dos semanas.

Lo que no esperaba, era ver carteles sobre mi exposición, literalmente, por todas partes.

Carteles enormes anunciando la inauguración adornando la ciudad.

Al llegar el lunes a la universidad no pude dejar de sorprenderme. Entrando a la facultad de bellas artes, uno de los muchos carteles que había visto por la ciudad de camino a aquí, adornaba uno de los edificios. Estaba realmente perpleja de cómo todo había cambiado de un día para otro. Y por una vez, había cambiado para bien.

Entrando al aula de pintura, me encuentro con la radiante sonrisa de mi profesor.

''Felicidades, Anna. Creo que tu exposición va a ser todo un éxito.'' Asegura con convicción.

''Bueno…prefiero no hacerme ilusiones de momento, pero quiero creer que así será.'' Digo tratando de sonar confiada de mí misma.

Voy directa a mi sitio y mientras el resto de la clase no llega me entretengo revisando mis redes sociales. Al mirar las notificaciones encuentro un mensaje de Kristoff.

'' **¡ACABO DE IR A COMPRAR Y HE VISTO COMO TROPECIENTOS CARTELES DE TU EXPOSICIÓN!** –sonrío al imaginar a Kristoff tan emocionado– **''Se lo acabo de enseñar a Hans y casi le da algo también, felicidades Anna, estamos deseando ir a la exposición.''**

Sonrío aún más ampliamente al acabar de leer el mensaje. Aún con una imborrable sonrisa le respondo.

'' **Muchas gracias, ¡Yo también me he emocionado al verlos de camino a clase! Hay carteles incluso en la universidad, es increíble, y una locura…jamás habría imaginado llegar hasta aquí.''**

Estaba radiante de felicidad. No solo por el hecho de la exposición, si no por tener de vuelta a mi mejor amigo. Por poder hablar con él de cualquier cosa como solíamos hacer, por poder expresarle todos mis sentimientos por tontos que me parezcan.

Pero tanta felicidad no podía durar durante mucho tiempo…

Antes de poder abrir la respuesta de Kristoff alguien comienza a llamarme…mi madre.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla en shock, sin saber qué hacer. Aunque tenía claro una cosa, al igual que ella había hecho conmigo, yo no quería volver a saber nada de mi madre.

Aún paralizada, intento reunir todo el valor que hay en mí para deslizar el dedo hacía el icono de cortar la llamada.

No podía mentirme a mí misma, sentía curiosidad de saber por qué, después de cómo ella me echó de su vida, y de la de mi padre, ahora estaba llamándome.

¿Por qué ahora? Cuando han pasado meses desde que me dejó bien claro que no quería volver a saber nada de mí nunca más.

¿Quizá había reflexionado sobre su decisión? No. La conozco. Y si no tuvo ningún reparo en dejarme en la calle en su momento. No iba a cambiar de opinión tan solo unos meses después. No sabiendo que se pasó años odiando a Hans y Kristoff…solo por quererse.

La sola idea de cómo es la mentalidad de mi madre, me repugna. Cierro los ojos con fuerza, intentando controlar mi respiración, pero siento que está a punto de darme un ataque de ansiedad.

Salgo lo más rápido que puedo de clase y voy hasta la ventana al fondo del pasillo, la abro e intento llenar mis pulmones con aire fresco. De repente no escucho nada, me giro y apoyo la espalda contra la pared, tratando no perder el equilibro me voy deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Veo como la gente pasa por mi lado y como algunos charlan entre ellos. Pero no puedo escuchar nada.

Empiezo a marearme e hiperventilar, y de repente, todo se vuelve negro.

''Anna…'' Lo primero que escucho es la voz de Elsa llamándome. No sé si estoy soñando, o si realmente está llamándome.

Poco a poco consigo comenzar a abrir los ojos. La luz de los fluorescentes hace que un dolor penetrante recorra mi cabeza y haga que tenga que cerrar los ojos bruscamente.

Débilmente consigo alzar un brazo para tapar con la mano la luz que no me deja abrir del todo los ojos. Cuando por fin empiezo a enfocar la vista me doy cuenta de lo aturdida que estoy, todo me da vueltas, pero consigo ver que Elsa está a mi lado, mirándome con suma preocupación.

Distingo a unos cuantos profesores, entre ellos el de pintura, y unos cuantos alumnos que me miran preocupados. Aún sigo en el pasillo por lo que parece. ¿Me he desmayado?

''Anna…¿Te encuentras bien?'' Pregunta Elsa intentando no llorar.

''No…estoy muy mareada.'' Digo a la vez que intento levantarme, pero la cabeza me da demasiadas vueltas y tengo que volver a apoyar la cabeza en el suelo.

Una chica se arrodilla a mi lado y me levanta las piernas.

''Así empezarás a encontrarte mejor. Por lo que parece te ha dado un ataque de ansiedad, estaba cerca de ti cuando has empezado a sentarte en el suelo, he visto que algo no iba bien y después te has desplomado. Con las piernas así, la sangre empezará a fluirte mejor, aunque quizá sigas mareada un rato.'' Alza la vista y mira a Elsa. ''Aguántale así las piernas y que tenga la cabeza en alto, en un rato estará mejor.'' Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Elsa se quita la sudadera y la hace una bola para ponérmela bajo la cabeza, me sujeta las piernas tal y como la otra chica lo estaba haciendo, me mira intentando sonreír para tranquilizarme, pero su mirada sigue llena de preocupación.

Poco después llegan Rapunzel y Mérida, observándome igual de preocupadas que Elsa.

'Zel saca de su mochila una botella de agua.

''¿Quieres un poco?'' Me pregunta. Asiento, 'Zel destapa la botella y me la da, incorporo la cabeza un poco para dar unos cuantos tragos. Aunque el agua me ha sentado bien, levantar la cabeza no tanto. Vuelvo a tumbarme con los ojos cerrados, intentando no pensar en que todo me da vueltas.

Escucho como poco a poco todo el mundo va marchándose a clase de nuevo, y yo empiezo a encontrarme mucho mejor. Abro los ojos y me alegro de sentir como todo a mi alrededor se ha quedado quieto. Elsa me baja las piernas con cuidado y me ofrece una mano para que me incorpore despacio. Me quedo sentada en el suelo y en poco tiempo ya me siento con fuerzas de levantarme.

Elsa me acompaña hasta uno de los bancos que hay en el pasillo y nos sentamos junto a 'Zel y Mérida.

''Si quieres quédate un rato más aquí, cuando te encuentres mejor ya entrarás a clase, tú tranquila.'' Dice mi profesor de pintura. Le sonrío en agradecimiento.

''¿Qué ha pasado?'' Pregunta Elsa.

''Cuando he llegado a clase estaba tan tranquila hablando con Kristoff esperando a que los demás entrasen a clase, y de repente, se ha puesto mi madre a llamarme. No se lo he cogido. Pero me he puesto tan nerviosa que he salido corriendo de clase casi sin poder respirar, y después es cuando me ha dado el ataque de ansiedad y me he desmayado.'' Les explico. Todas se quedan mirándome atónitas.

''¿Tu madre? ¿Y qué querrá ahora?'' Pregunta Elsa de manera incrédula.

''Eso me pregunto yo…pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, no quiero saber nada de ella.''

''Y ya haces bien…'' Interviene 'Zel.

Unos minutos después ya me encuentro perfectamente, aunque la intriga de saber qué querrá mi madre sigue presente en mi interior…

* * *

Pensaba que mi madre iba a dejarme en paz…pero no tuve esa suerte, siguió insistiendo e insistiendo sin parar. Al principio seguía dándome un poco de ansiedad cada vez que recibía una de sus llamadas, pero cuando ya iban más de cien…era más bien agobiante.

Ya era viernes, y mañana por fin llegará el día de la inauguración.

Voy a la habitación y abro el armario, intentando decidirme por qué vestido ponerme mañana. No me decido por ninguno, así que mejor pedirle consejo a Elsa.

Me acerco al comedor, donde Elsa está leyendo tranquilamente en el sofá con Olaf en su regazo.

''Elsa, ¿Me ayudas a elegir un vestido para mañana?'' Le pregunto con un puchero.

''Claro.'' Coge a Olaf con cariño y lo deja en el suelo, deja el libro sobre la mesa y me acompaña a la habitación. ''¿No habías pensado en ninguno?'' Pregunta mientras rebusca por el armario.

''Mmh, había pensado en este verde, pero prefería tu opinión primero.'' Elsa saca el vestido que había nombrado y lo deja encima de la cama. Aún no había tenido ocasión de estrenarlo, y creo que mañana es el momento perfecto para hacerlo. No es ni muy largo ni muy corto, y tiene encaje dorado en el borde del escote y el final de la falda. Es precioso, y creo que es perfecto para una ocasión tan importante, pero necesito la opinión de Elsa para acabar de auto-convencerme.

''Pues creo que este es perfecto para mañana.'' Asegura.

''Sí, pero suena mejor si me das la razón.'' Digo aliviada. Lo guardo con cariño en el armario, sin poder evitar emocionarme y sentir los nervios que no dejan de agitarse en mi estómago.

La melodía de mi móvil comienza a sonar y ambas nos miramos. Voy al comedor seguida de Elsa y con cada paso que doy quiero creer que será Kristoff el que llama…aunque viviendo puerta con puerta si quisiera algo vendría aquí directamente.

Respiro hondo y cojo el móvil que había dejado en la mesa…y cómo no, quien llama es mi madre.

Empiezo a ponerme un poco nerviosa y miro a Elsa, preguntándole con la mirada si a estas alturas, debería contestar o seguir ignorando sus intentos de comunicarse conmigo.

''¿Qué quieres hacer?'' Me pregunta.

''No lo sé…'' Pero en el fondo sí lo sabía, la intriga me estaba matando.

Con la mano temblorosa deslizo con el pulgar hasta el icono de responder a la llamada, respiro profundamente y me acerco el móvil a la oreja. Reúno todo el valor que hay en mi cuerpo para mantenerme firme y no dejar que note lo nerviosa…y asustada, que estoy.

''¿Qué quieres?'' Pregunto bruscamente.

'' **¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿Esa es manera de hablarle a tu madre?** '' Pregunta indignada, de manera notablemente falsa.

''¿Mi madre? ¿En qué momento he vuelto a ser tu hija? Si me dejaste muy claro de que no querías saber nada de mí nunca más.'' Le respondo sin vacilar.

El miedo y los nervios se habían convertido en rabia. Escucho su respiración y cómo quiere contestar a mi respuesta, pero no se le ocurre nada.

'' **Bueno…¿Y cuándo ibas a decirnos que ahora eres una pintora famosa?** '' Pregunta tratando de desviar el tema.

''¿Perdón?'' Pregunto sin entender a qué se refiere.

'' **Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Hay carteles enormes por todo el pueblo e incluso en las afueras con tu nombre y que vas a exponer en el museo de arte que hay allí…así que deben de haberte pagado muy bien, ¿No?** '' Pregunta de manera interesada. ¿Habían colgado realmente carteles allí o me habrá estado espiando…?

''Eso no es de tu incumbencia.'' Respondo ya irritada.

'' **¿Así que no te han dado nada? Ya lo suponía…nunca has tenido talento alguno.** '' Dice de manera despectiva tratando de hacerme daño…y lo consigue.

''¿Y a ti qué te importa si me han pagado bien o no? ¡Claro que lo han hecho, a diferencia de ti hay gente que me apoya y valora mi arte!'' Grito totalmente enfadada.

'' **Pues si te han pagado tan bien vas a darme ese dinero.** '' Exige.

''No, no voy a dártelo, ese dinero lo he conseguido con mi esfuerzo y trabajando duro. Tú no quisiste darme más dinero, preferiste dejarme en la calle desamparada a darme un trato justo, así que me he esforzado por buscarme la vida. Además, soy mayor de edad, es mi dinero, y no tengo por qué darte ni un céntimo. Di lo que quieras, sigue acosándome si te viene en gana, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión.'' Digo con convicción.

'' **Eso ya lo veremos.** '' Responde irritada. Ya harta de esta conversación, corto la llamada y tiro el móvil contra el sofá con enfado. Escondo la cabeza entre las rodillas, lloro y grito por toda la frustración que he acumulado en los últimos minutos. Elsa sin saber qué hacer, me acaricia la espalda, dejándome un poco de espacio para que me desahogue.

La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿No? Ahora ya sabía lo que quería mi madre de mí. Dinero. Nada más.

* * *

No he podido dormir en toda la noche, y voy a tener que ir a la exposición con una cara de muerta horrible…suerte que 'Zel va a venir a maquillarme…porque con las ojeras que tengo parece que no haya dormido en semanas.

Mi madre no ha dejado de llamarme en todo el día, e incluso ha llegado a dejarme mensajes amenazadores diciendo que si no le envío todo el dinero que gane con la exposición, irá a denunciarme.

Cuando lo he leído esta mañana no he podido evitar reír sin parar. Que me denuncie si quiere. Sé perfectamente que tiene las de perder después de haberme echado de casa y dejarme en la calle y quitándome todo el dinero.

Lo que me molesta es que siga llamándome sin parar. Al final he hecho caso a Elsa, que me ha recomendado tenerlo en silencio, y ya hemos avisado a 'Zel, Mérida, Kristoff y Hans que si quieren algo, le envíen un mensaje a Elsa por si me hablan y no lo veo.

A las siete de la tarde llegan 'Zel y Mérida. Tenemos dos horas para que me maquille, aunque no creo que tardemos tanto. La exposición es a las diez, y aunque vamos todos en coche, mejor salir bastante antes de casa por si acaso. Prefiero estar allí una hora antes que llegar tarde. La sola idea de llegar tarde a mi propia exposición, y siendo una tan importante, hace que me cueste respirar y los nervios vuelven a atacarme de manera horrible.

''¿Cómo quieres que te maquille?'' Pregunta 'Zel de manera animada.

''Pues como prefieras, algo que pegue con el vestido supongo que estaría bien.''

''Vamos al baño entonces.'' 'Zel me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta el baño. Cierra la puerta tras ella y me mira sonriente, pero al ver que no consigo devolverle la sonrisa su mirada se llena de preocupación.

''Anna…¿Estás bien?'' Pregunta preocupada.

''No. Estoy muy nerviosa por la exposición, y agobiada por todo el tema de mi madre…'' Respondo con sinceridad.

Elsa se ha encargado esta mañana de llamarles a todos y explicarles la situación.

''Bueno, ya verás que la exposición irá genial y será todo un éxito, y sobre lo de tu madre…tu no des el brazo a torcer y ya verás cómo se acabará cansando de hacer este paripé sin sentido, debe de estar furiosa porque su plan de dejarte en la calle desvalida no ha salido como ella pensaba.'' Me asegura con optimismo.

''Tienes razón…gracias 'Zel.'' Me acerco a darle un fuerte abrazo.

''No tienes por qué darlas. Vamos a ponernos manos a la obra.'' Dice muy animada mientras acerca el taburete al lado de la pica, le da una palmadita para que me siente y yo le hago caso. Saca todo el maquillaje que necesita y lo deja encima del mármol de la pica.

Cierro los ojos mientras ella me maquilla, al menos he conseguido relajarme un poco mientras 'Zel consigue hacer maravillas con mi cara.

''¿Qué te parece?'' Pregunta. Abro los ojos y me miro en el espejo. 'Zel debería dedicarse profesionalmente a esto del maquillaje. Ha conseguido que las ojeras desaparezcan, me ha puesto una sombra verde claro con leves toques de purpurina dorada que combinan a la perfección con el vestido, muy poquito colorete para darle vida a mi rostro y un brillo de labios transparente. Con tan poco maquillaje parece que vuelvo a recuperar mi vitalidad de siempre.

''Así está perfecto.'' Respondo sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

''Así me gusta, si no sonríes no eres la Anna de siempre, sin tus sonrisas y tus divagues hiperactivos parece que el mundo haya perdido toda su vitalidad.'' Dice con cariño. Me emociono con sus palabras y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. ''¿Recojo esto y vamos?''

''Claro, deja que te ayude.'' Digo mientras vuelvo a dejar en su sitio el taburete y entre las dos volvemos a colocar el maquillaje en su sitio. Cuando lo dejamos todo limpio y ordenado volvemos al comedor con Elsa y Mérida, que están jugando con Olaf.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y hacemos tiempo hasta que dan casi las nueve, salimos al rellano y pico al timbre de delante. En poco tiempo salen Hans y Kristoff muy bien arreglados, y para qué negarlo, están realmente guapos. Aunque a Hans le gusta arreglarse bastante normalmente a decir verdad.

Al ver a todo el grupo junto no puedo evitar fijarme en que todos llevan algún detalle verde, Hans y Kristoff llevan una corbata verde, y Elsa, Mérida y 'Zel llevan un pañuelo verde atado en diferentes sitios, Elsa alrededor de la cintura formando un lazo y decorando su vestido negro. 'Zel y Mérida lo llevan alrededor del cuello.

Me emociono al pensar en que lo han hecho por mí, por llevar todos algo de mi color favorito. Sé que es su manera de darme ánimos sin tan solo decirme nada. Aunque ellos siempre me animan de todas las maneras posibles. Intento no llorar para no destrozar la obra de arte que ha creado 'Zel en mi cara, y me acerco a todos para darles un abrazo grupal.

''Gracias…por todo.'' Les agradezco sinceramente.

''Menos agradecimiento y más invitarnos a algo después de la exposición.'' Dice Kristoff en broma poniendo una vocecilla tonta.

''Eso iba a hacerlo igualmente.'' Digo sin poder evitar reír un poco.

''Ah…si lo sé pido otra cosa tss.'' Bromea contagiándose de mi risa.

Bajamos todos y vamos al coche de 'Zel, Hans y Kristoff van al suyo y quedamos todos en encontrarnos en la plaza de al lado del museo.

Una vez nos reunimos todos caminamos con calma hasta el museo, aunque con lo nerviosa que estoy no puedo evitar acelerar el paso sin darme cuenta.

''Tranquila, Anna, tenemos tres cuartos de hora para llegar y estamos a cinco minutos.'' Dice Hans tratando de calmarme.

''Claro, para ti es muy fácil que tú no estás nervioso.'' Le digo bromeando.

''Oye, ¿Quién ha dicho que no lo esté? Listilla.'' Pregunta siguiéndome la broma.

''Ay perdona, no sabía que la exposición era tuya.'' Respondo exagerando un gesto de indignación.

''Pues sí, yo soy el gran artista aquí.'' Dice con fingida arrogancia.

''Claro que sí, lo que tú digas cariño.'' Le responde Kristoff sin poder evitar reírse de él.

Llegamos al museo y en la entrada está Peter hablando con un señor bastante mayor. Me acerco y le saludo con la mano para no interrumpir su conversación.

Cuando terminan de hablar ambos me miran y sonríen.

''Hola Anna, te estábamos esperando, este es Eric, el director del museo.'' Dice Peter presentándonos.

''Encantado de conocerte, Anna, es un placer tener tus cuadros en el museo, para ser tan joven tienes muchísimo talento.'' Dice Eric sonriéndome.

''Igualmente. Y muchísimas gracias por esta oportunidad, nunca me imaginé que mis cuadros llegarían a estar aquí.'' Digo emocionada.

''Pues espero que no sean los últimos que expongamos.'' Responde Eric. Me emociono aún más solo de pensar que mi arte le interesa tanto al igual que a Peter.

Peter saluda a los demás y entramos al museo. Dentro hay indicaciones de cómo llegar hasta la sala donde han expuesto todos mis cuadros, lugar al que vamos. Seguimos a Eric por unos cuantos pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de la exposición. Es realmente enorme…me quedo impresionada mirando todo mi alrededor. Mis cuadros están repartidos a lo largo de tres grandes paredes.

Aprovechamos que aún no ha llegado nadie para ver los cuadros con calma. Han quedado preciosos con el marco que le han puesto, parece que estén envueltos con oro de verdad.

Cuando dan las diez, poco a poco va llegando cada vez más gente. Empiezo a sentirme nerviosa al ver a tantísima gente. En esta sola sala hay casi el mismo número de personas que en mis dos últimas exposiciones juntas.

La gente mira con entusiasmo los cuadros y los comentan entre ellos. Muchas personas que reconozco haber visto en mis otras exposiciones, se acercan para felicitarme.

Poco después llega mi profesor de pintura, dándome un abrazo y felicitándome por haber trabajado tan duro.

''¡Anna!'' Me llama Peter, haciéndome una seña con la mano para que me acerque. Voy hasta su lado, y Eric también se acerca. ''¿Te gustaría decir algo a todo el mundo?'' Pregunta con una sonrisa.

''Supongo que si…aunque me da un poco de vergüenza…'' Respondo con sinceridad.

''Oh, no hace falta que digas gran cosa, pero seguro que tienen ganas de escucharte, yo te acompaño.'' Dice Eric. ''¡Disculpad!'' Levanta un poco la voz para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

Todos dejan lo que están haciendo y cesan sus conversaciones para atender a lo que Eric va a decir.

''Me gustaría presentaros a Anna, ella es la artista que ha creado estas obras de arte y creo que os quiere decir algo.'' Dice dándome una suave palmadita en la espalda para animarme a que hable.

''Ho-Hola a todos.'' Saludo nerviosamente. Respiro profundamente y continúo hablando. ''Gracias por haber venido y por regalarme vuestro valioso tiempo para contemplar mis cuadros. Es todo un honor exponer aquí, y quiero agradecérselo a mi profesor, por no dejar que me rinda y siga trabajando duro todos los días, a Peter, quien se interesó por mi arte entre el de todos mis compañeros y me dio la esperanza de brillar más allá de lo que nunca había imaginado, y a Eric, quien me ha dado la oportunidad de estar aquí hoy. Nunca os lo podré agradecer con palabras.'' Digo sinceramente.

''Entonces sigue pintando, tu talento es único.'' Dice Eric. ''Gracias por tus palabras Anna, y gracias a todos por venir.'' Finaliza y todos aplauden.

Alrededor de las once la gente comienza a irse. Cuando todo el mundo se ha ido, nos despedimos de Peter y Eric y salimos del museo.

''¿Vamos a tomar algo?'' Pregunta Kristoff.

''Vale, pero a casa de Elsa, que hace mucho frío.'' Dice 'Zel.

''Oye, que morro tienes, claro, como luego no tienes que limpiar tú.'' Responde Elsa, cruzándose de brazos.

''A mí me parece buena idea, estoy cansada.'' Les digo. 'Zel me sonríe al haberme puesto de su parte.

''Traidora, pues mañana limpias tú la cocina.'' Dice Elsa enfurruñada.

''Me parece justo.'' Digo intentando aguantar la risa.

Ya en casa, nos quedamos tomando algo y charlando hasta que a todos nos entra el sueño. Como ya es muy tarde 'Zel y Mérida se quedan a dormir en la cama del estudio, y Hans y Kristoff se van para casa. No sin antes casi ahogarles en un buen achuchón en agradecimiento por haberme acompañado a la exposición.

* * *

Al despertar miro el móvil y lo tiro contra la cama frustrada al ver cuántas llamadas de mi madre tenía. Elsa se despierta sobresaltada y me mira preocupada.

''Perdona, ¿Te he despertado? Bueno, es obvio que sí…'' Me disculpo suspirando.

''¿Qué ha pasado?...¿Tu madre?'' Pregunta con exasperación.

''Adivina cuántas llamadas tenía.''

''Mmmh, ¿Veinte?'' Pregunta y niego con la cabeza.

''Ciento cuarenta y tres.'' Respondo frustrada.

''¿Me estás vacilando, no?'' Pregunta incrédula. Le enseño el móvil y por un instante parece que los ojos se le van a salir de las órbitas. ''Está loca…¿No puedes bloquear su número?''

''Sí…pero me seguirá llamando con otro número, conozco a mi madre y sé que lo está haciendo para agobiarme y que acabe haciendo lo que ella quiere.'' La miro intentando sonreír, pero me sale una mueca forzada.

''Tengo una idea…¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa? Todos. Y le plantamos cara, le dejamos bien claro que no se va a salir con la suya.'' Propone, y por un instante me parece una idea genial.

''Puede…puede funcionar…Quizá cree que le tengo miedo, y si me ve allí hablándole bien claro, quizá me deja en paz.'' Intento decir sin sonar nerviosa.

''¿Quieres que se lo proponga ahora a los demás?'' Pregunta mientras me acaricia el pelo.

''Sí, voy a darme una ducha de mientras, necesito relajarme un poco.''

Me levanto de la cama y voy directa al baño. Enciendo el agua para que se vaya calentando mientras me desvisto, una vez termino me recojo el pelo en un moño para no mojármelo, y me meto bajo el agua caliente. Sé que necesito relajarme…pero me resulta imposible, no puedo parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Tengo tan claro lo que quiero decirle a mi madre, pero a la vez tengo miedo de que cuando la tenga delante, ninguna palabra sea capaz de salir de mi boca. Pero tengo que hacerlo…tengo que hacerlo si quiero ser libre.

Y además, no estaré sola, quizá es un poco cobarde pensar en que solo por no estar sola, todo irá mejor, pero no quiero que ellos digan nada por mí, solo les necesito a mi lado, solo necesito verles para tener el suficiente coraje de decirle a mi madre todo lo que merece escuchar de una vez por todas.

Termino de ducharme y cojo la toalla para envolverla a mi cuerpo. Me cepillo el pelo y vuelvo al cuarto para vestirme. Una vez arreglada voy al comedor, donde ya están todos esperándome.

''¿A quién tenemos que patearle el culo?'' Pregunta Kristoff en broma.

''Espero que a nadie. Gracias por acompañarme…pero por favor dejadme hacer esto sola, no me defendáis, no digáis nada, quiero que esto sea entre mi madre y yo…'' Les digo intentando sonreír.

''Está bien…pero si en algún momento necesitas que digamos algo, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda.'' Me sonríe Kristoff a la vez que se acerca para abrazarme.

''Lo tendré en cuenta.'' Le aseguro, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Bajamos al portal y nos separamos como la noche anterior. Le indico a Mérida la dirección para que vaya guiando a 'Zel. Al sentarme en el asiento, intento no ponerme nerviosa, pero a medida que el trayecto avanza siento hasta ganas de vomitar de los nervios. Elsa no me suelta la mano en todo el viaje para tratar de tranquilizarme, aunque sea un poco.

Comienzo a hiperventilar en el momento en que me fijo que estamos entrando a mi antiguo pueblo. Mi casa no está muy lejos de la entrada del pueblo. Elsa me ayuda a hacer ejercicios de respiración para que recupere el aliento.

Al llegar delante de mi calle, Kristoff y Hans ya están plantados delante de mi casa. Una vez 'Zel aparca el coche, las cuatro salimos y nos reunimos con ellos.

Me quedo mirando fijamente mi casa…aunque bueno, creo que ya no puedo decir que este sea mi hogar. Respiro profundamente unas cuantas veces hasta que me atrevo a dar unos pasos. Antes de llegar a la entrada me giro.

''Pase lo que pase, no digáis nada, por favor.'' Les pido. Ellos asienten y me sonríen para darme ánimos.

Es ahora o nunca.

Antes de pensarlo dos veces, acabo de dar los pocos pasos que me faltaban hasta llegar a la entrada y pico al timbre.

El corazón me late furioso contra el pecho, pero intento no hacerle caso para no dejar que los nervios vuelvan a apoderarse completamente de mi cuerpo. El eco del timbre deja de resonar dentro de casa, y siento que unos pasos se aproximan a la puerta.

Mi madre sale tras ella y me quedo paralizada durante un segundo, pero el valor vuelve a salir a flote y la miro fijamente sin miedo alguno.

''Vaya, así que finalmente te has atrevido a venir hasta aquí, espero que hayas traído mi dinero, si no voy a llamar a la policía ahora mismo.'' Dice tratando de darme miedo con una estupidez como que la policía va a hacerme algo contra mí.

''No pienso darte nada.'' Le digo claramente.

''¿Y para qué has venido?'' Pregunta con curiosidad, sonriendo intimidarme.

''Para dejarte las cosas claras de una maldita vez, no mereces ni un segundo de mi infinita paciencia, pero aquí estoy, tratando de ser civilizada contigo, cuando tú no lo pensaste ni un segundo en el momento en que me dejaste desamparada en la calle.'' Mi madre abre la boca, pero no le dejo hablar. ''No, ni se te ocurra hablar, estoy harta. Estoy harta de ti. Por tu culpa perdí durante mucho tiempo a mis mejores amigos. Por tu culpa estuve sumida en la más grande soledad hasta que conseguí salir de este infierno. Y cuando encontré a una persona que me quiere por quién soy, volviste a sacar a relucir tu inmenso odio y repulsión, igual que hiciste con Hans y Kristoff hace años. Preferiste quitarme todo el dinero, dinero que no solo era tuyo, también el de mi beca para el curso siguiente, que aceptarme por quién soy y quererme sin importar mis preferencias. Me dejaste en la calle sin ningún miramiento.

No voy a darte MI dinero. En el momento en que dejaste bien claro que no querías saber nada de mí, dijiste que ya no era tu hija. Si no soy tu hija para una cosa, no lo soy para nada. Y ese dinero lo he ganado YO. Y como te dije, soy mayor de edad y no tengo por qué darte ni un solo céntimo.

¿Quieres llamar a la policía? Hazlo, pero a ver qué pasa, cuando se enteren que una arpía que reclama el dinero de su hija sin derecho alguno, la rechazó y la dejó en la calle sin ningún miramiento. ¿A quién crees que juzgarán? A mí seguro que no.

Así que hazme el favor de desaparecer de mi vida. Si tanto asco te doy, no vuelvas a hablarme, no me busques por maldito interés. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo nunca más. Eres despreciable, no tienes corazón y espero que algún día pagues muy caro todo el daño que me has hecho.'' Escupo las palabras sin miedo alguno, siendo lo más dura que puedo.

Mi madre se queda mirándome fijamente, con la mandíbula tensa, y sé que dentro de su cabeza está tratando de pensar en algo que decir para hacerme daño, pero después de todo lo que le he soltado, no se le llega a ocurrir nada. Y a decir verdad, llegados a este punto, nada de lo que pueda decirme me hará daño.

Antes de que pueda contestarme nada, mi padre sale por la puerta con una maleta en la mano.

''Anna tiene toda la razón, y no es la única que se ha hartado de esta situación.'' Dice mientras se sitúa a mi lado. ''Estoy cansado…más que harto de que me manipules y de que no me dejes ver a mi hija. Estoy harto de tus amenazas si llegaba a comunicarme con ella. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya no puedes impedirme que hable con ella, ni de que se entere de la clase de persona que eres. Si tú no quieres valorar a tu hija, ya te arrepentirás, pero a mí no me metas en el mismo saco cuando nunca he estado de acuerdo en cómo la tratabas.'' Miro a mi padre atónita. ''Esto se ha acabado, vámonos de aquí.'' Sentencia mi padre sin dejar que mi madre pudiera reprochar y le acompaño hasta el coche. Me giro para mirar a mi madre, que sigue con la vista fija en nosotros, llena de rencor.

''¿Adónde vas?'' Le pregunto.

''A casa de tus tíos, nos encontramos allí, ¿Vale?'' Asiento en respuesta y voy corriendo hasta donde están los demás.

Como había hecho al venir, le doy la dirección de mis tíos a Mérida y vuelvo a meterme en el coche, y mientras nos marchamos, no rompo el contacto visual con mi madre, esperando que ésta, sea la última vez que tengo que mirar esos ojos llenos de odio hacía mí.

Elsa me estrecha la mano con cariño y me mira con los ojos llorosos.

''Has sido muy valiente, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.'' Me dice con sinceridad y cariño. Yo sonrío en respuesta, ya sin fuerzas para decir nada más.

Ya en casa de mis tíos, mi padre y mi tío se abrazan efusivamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Eso me hace cuestionarme muchas cosas…Creo que no he visto a mis tíos durante años…y me parece que mi padre igual.

''¿Qué pasó papá?'' Pregunto con curiosidad y preocupación.

''Pasó que tu madre hacía meses que no me dejaba salir, porque sabía que si lo hacía me iba a poner en contacto contigo o con tus tíos, me quitó el móvil y mientras ella no estaba en casa, me encerraba con llave y desconectaba el teléfono e internet por lo mismo. Me amenazó durante mucho tiempo por defenderte, me amenazaba asegurándome que si me ponía en contacto contigo, haría todo lo posible para que la policía me detuviera…ahora lo pienso y me siento estúpido por no haberle plantado cara, por haber tenido miedo de alguien así…perdóname, Anna'' Dice mi padre llorando desconsoladamente.

''No tienes que disculparte por nada…no sabía por lo que estabas pasando…me siento tan egoísta ahora mismo.'' Digo sin poder evitar llorar también.

''¿Y cómo lo ibas a saber?'' Pregunta limpiándome las lágrimas con el pulgar. ''Gracias por darme el valor de plantarle cara.'' Dice mientras me estrecha con cariño entre sus brazos.

''¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Adónde irás?'' Le pregunto preocupada.

''De eso no tiene ni que preocuparse, aquí hay espacio de sobras, y estaremos encantados de tener su compañía indefinidamente.'' Nos dice mi tío con una gran sonrisa. Mi padre se acerca hasta él y le da un gran abrazo sin poder dejar de llorar.

Después de que todos nos calmásemos un poco mi padre y yo nos quedamos charlando y poniéndonos al día. Me siento tan a gusto pudiendo decirle todo sin tapujos, de poder hablarle de Elsa sin miedo al rechazo, le explico el éxito que estoy teniendo con mi arte, y le prometo que él será mi invitado de honor en la siguiente exposición, él se ríe al escuchar eso, sabiendo que lo único que quería es hacerle sonreír, tener a mi padre aquí es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Pasadas unas horas comienza a anochecer y mi tía se acerca a mi lado.

''Anna, es mejor que os vayáis a descansar, ha sido un día agotador para todos.'' Comenta mi tía, y tiene toda la razón, pero una parte de mí no quiere alejarse mi padre.

''Haz caso a tu tía, yo seguiré aquí mañana, y ahora podemos vernos siempre que queramos.'' Asegura mi padre, sonrío al escuchar eso.

Le doy un fuerte abrazo antes de levantarme del sofá donde me había acomodado con él.

Nos despedimos de mis tíos. Salimos de casa de mis tíos y volvemos al coche, esta vez el de Kristoff, abrazo a 'Zel y Mérida y les agradezco la ayuda antes de despedirnos.

Al llegar a casa, nos despedimos de Kristoff y Hans, ante de que se marchen les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, ellos en contestación me abrazan hasta dejarme espachurrada entre los dos, y no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Entro a casa junto a Elsa, y ambas vamos a nuestra habitación, me tumbo en la cama y Olaf viene corriendo a acurrucarse conmigo, seguido de Elsa. Les miro por un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos y sonreír. Por fin soy libre para vivir la vida que yo quiera. Por fin soy libre para vivirla al lado de quien yo quiera. Y por suerte, voy a pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de la persona más maravillosa que existe. Abro los ojos para acariciar el rostro de Elsa y darle un pequeño beso lleno de cariño. Sin poder evitarlo, los párpados se me comienzan a cerrar por todo el cansancio y la tensión del día, pero por una vez, sé que cuando mañana despierte, será como despertar en un mundo totalmente diferente, porque podré comenzar a vivir la vida tal y como quiero. Y que por fin, podré ser completamente feliz, sin miedo alguno.

 _ **Fin**_.

* * *

 **Que amargo es despedirse de esta historia, pero por otra parte estoy feliz de haberla terminado después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia de principio a fin tanto como yo al crearla.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado hasta el final.  
Gracias a los que habéis aportado un granito de arena dando siempre vuestra opinión, o simplemente apoyándome a continuar.  
** **Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia y me habéis apoyado desde el primer momento.**

 **Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en mis siguientes trabajos.**

 **(Os vuelvo a recordar que si queréis estar al día de mis trabajos podéis encontrarme en twitter: Nightmare_misa y en IG: rainbowxmisa**

 **Y si os interesa mi arte podéis encontrarme en mi página de FB: Misa Abadeer Art)**


End file.
